monophobia
by Thetextmaster
Summary: Naruto was like everyone else, he had a best friend who was nothing like him. He had a family and friends (even if they weren't many) and had a sad past. There was a girl, who began to make eye contact with his best friend, he began to feel something that wouldn't consider normal. The most annoying part was there was this guy, that never wanted to let go of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my new story. Sai and Karin will be a part of this story. This is rated Mature for: underage drinking (But only one chapter and nothing too heavy), MalexMale actions (anal/oral and handjobs), sleeping pills (only little). This will be narusasunaru, which means that both Sasuke and Naruto will be uke and seme.**

 **English is not my first language. If you have a problem and can't look away from the grammar please don't read this. This story will update monday and Thursday each week.**

Chapter one.

In Japan there was a lot of people, around one hundred twenty million. One of the countries that has the tightest population, and everyone had different ideas of any sort. As many recalls, many were pale with dark hair that matched the dark eyes. It was something different of someone was blond, they would be outstanding. But there was one teenager, with blond hair, tan skin to match the bright blue eyes. But it wasn't everything, the teenager had three scars over each cheek.

The blond teen laid in bed, the sheets tightly wrapped around his body no skin were visible not even his face. The blond spiky hair were visible at the top, but the rest was hidden under the dark green sheet. He didn't want to go up, he slept very peacefully under the cover of his sheet. He didn't care much right now, only the wonderful hot ramen in his dreams that made him droll.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto open his eyes fast, blinking when he had heard his mother shout at him.

His eyes threaten to close once again, he wanted ten minutes more that's all he needed right now. He begin his day after the few minutes of sleep just like he wants. He even dared to look at the green lights of his watch. Seven thirty am. He blinked half asleep a few times, before the numbers became sharper. He now realized that he didn't wake up in the right time again. He was late to school again.

"Shit!" he muttered to himself loudly as he threw away the sheet away from his body in a rush and his feet touching the cold wooden floor.

In a fast movement he threw his night clothes of his body, before his body had time to react to the cold he grabbed his school uniform. He pulled on the orange shirt first and afterwards the dark blue suit jacket that matched the dressing pants and socks. He ran down the stairs fast hanging on to the railing as he turned quickly in the end to the left and into the kitchen. He saw his mother in the kitchen, with blue kind eyes that didn't match her frowned eyebrows.

"You are almost late for school Naruto! You really need to start waking up to the alarm!" his mother said with a strict tone, he looked at her with a childish eye but smiled a little at it.

"I woke up late enough for running to school, as long as I do that I'm never on the dead line mom. The key word is almost late too" he replied simply and fast as he took a green apple from a bowl before passed his mother who stood with her hands on her hips and headed to the door.

"I can never understand how you can't wake up, when you move out. Whom will wake you up then?" Kushina complied and crossed her arms lightly over her chest, Naruto turned his neck and looked at his mother a moment. He bowed down to fix his orange converse the next moment.

"I'll find someone who will do it for me, I can always ask you to call me every morning" he said in a light tone with a small laugh a little annoyed as he tied the shoe laces in a harsh way. " Bye mom" he added and smiled at her the last time before he took his school bag and jacket before he open the door and ran out.

He searched for his phone and looked at the clock. He needed to run if he wanted to be on time, he had chemistry the first class too. He didn't need to be late for that. He began to run on the street, the wind throwing his hair back as he ran to the school. The cool wind hit his face, as he ran. He really should start the alarm earlier, so he could stop always running to school all the time.

They were one and a half month into the term, and he've been running to school every day. He was always in time, but mostly it was a minute till the class starts. He began to see the school from a distance, and he began to crack a smile as he ran faster towards it. He saw a black haired boy and his smile grew. He saw students more and more students walking in the school area. He ran until he could walk beside the black haired male.

"Hey Sasuke" he said with a smile turning his head to look at his best friend. Sasuke had long bangs on either side of his face. Shaping the sharp jaw and matched the pale skin tone as well as the dark eyes. He had this stoic face most of the time, but he had learned to read it slightly.

"Did you run here again?" Sasuke replied a little obvious, the blond looked at him for a second before he turned his attention to where he was going. Seeing the other students that walked in front of him.

Their school were large, one thousand students. Their school had three floors, quite big each floor. Enough to keep three hundred. They were very organized, each floor had one year. Simple as it is, the first year is on the first floor and the second year is on the second floor and so on. But it did send some walls alike around the years.

"Yeah, I over slept again. My alarm never wakes me up, its quite annoying" he replied simply with a small smile, as he looked at his friend. They had reached to the opening of the school, he opened the door to the big school.

"I'm not surprised that you don't understand. Its few things that you can understand, dobe" the raven replied a little teasing as they walked the crowed hall to their lockers.

"I can't help that I sleep heavy. Not all of us have a brother to help you to school, teme" he threw back with a sassy undertone. He saw many familiar faces but he couldn't remember the names of any of them, he was never good at names.

"I rather not, but I don't have anything to say in that" Sasuke replied with a little annoying tone. They began to walk up the stairs along with other second years.

"Yeah, it was Mikito-san right? But Itachi does seem to come less and less. Been a while since I saw him" the blond replied half thinking about Itachi as he looked at his friend. Fangirls looking at the two of them in the background with blushes and whispers.

The girls in school wore a dark blue skirt that matched the suit jacket. They had high kneel socks that reached just under the knee. They could choose the undershirt, but most of the girls wore a white. It suited Sakura well, her short pink hair that was just over her narrow shoulders.

"He work most of the time, I wouldn't pay it much in mind" the raven replied without Naruto noticing the lower tone.

"You must be in the Uchiha family too, you are stubborn as always Naruto" Sakura broke in the conversation. She open up her locker to take out her books and lay her bag inside of it.

"Don't say that I'm family with that stuck up bastard. I'm nothing like them!" Naruto defended with a childish tone as he looked at the black haired male whom looked at him in the corner of his eye.

"We are nothing like him, we aren't hype as he is" the black haired defended slightly, as they began to walk to class. Naruto in between the two, as he looked at each of them. He liked walking between them, making the distance between Sasuke and Sakura.

"No one is like the Uchihas, but you sure is stubborn like them" The pink headed replied as the three of them walked to class.

"I take that as a compliment then! I've heard that I'm quite stubborn after all!" The blond responded with a bright smile. Naruto open the door to their classroom as he saw the students already on their normal places.

The door open up in a harsh way, making all the students grow silent. The teacher was named Kurenai and was a strict teacher at times. But she could be nice and most time she was, if the class didn't speak all too much. Too bad for them, they did it often enough for her to get mad at them. She walked to the board, with soft steps and with a smile. She began to write big on the board, Naruto couldn't see what it stood before she was finished and stood beside the board.

It stood "Chemistry" with large symbols, and the blond groaned in his mind as well as out loud. They had been speaking about it for the past month, he didn't think it was necessarily that they should go threw it again. He didn't get chemistry either way, he just couldn't understand it and found it useless in his daily life. He wouldn't need to know that stuff in regular basics. Without the motivation Naruto was doomed to fail this class. He knew it, Sasuke knew it, the teacher knew it as well as his parents.

He saw the teacher move her red lips but couldn't care less what she was telling them. It was plain boring. The teacher wrote things on the board, something Naruto didn't pay attention too. He looked through the window, seeing the leaves fall from the rest of the tree. He found it peacefully, just looking at them. He would soon turn seventeen, the tenth of October. He was a late birth child, but he was happy that he wasn't as late as many others. He had heard many times from his mother that it was a painful birth but he had brought more joy afterwards. He was told he smiled a lot even if he just was a few days old, and Kushina had joked that never changed. Even now when he was many years older he smiled a lot and always kept others smiling towards him.

Naruto enjoyed the leaves falling, they had no control of where they would be heading. The wind would bring them with the wind and could drag the leaves with them a long way. Leaves was a weird thing. They were brought to the trees, to fall down and color the trees again. They didn't really have any control, Mother earth made it that way.

The bell rang and Naruto was brought out of his thoughts, he saw Sasuke fix his things on his desk and saw how much he had written. He felt a little ashamed, but knew that he would know sooner what was written.

Naruto and Sasuke walked from their school, it was warmer than before but still had a chill in the air. Something that didn't bother Naruto all that much, the sun was still out and it was warm against his skin. He looked at his friend a little, seeing that he didn't look anything different from what he often did.

"Why are you looking at me?" The raven broke the silence and looked a little at the blond.

"I just notice that you have grown out your hair a little" the blond simply replied, Sasuke's hair did look longer than he had remembered it. It was almost to his shoulders now.

"I've had't had the time to cut it" the raven explained simply they walked close then normal.

"it suits you, I can't see you with long hair like Itachi though. It just wouldn't fit it rights" the blond replied with a little smile. Trying to picture Sasuke with long hair like Itachi brought a funny image in his mind. It would be funny seeing Sasuke with that long hair, Sasuke did have darker hair color then Itachi too.

"You aren't the first to say that" Sasuke replied, and the blond grew a little shocked with the information.

"Who did it before me?" he asked, taking an intrest.

"Just some fangirls, I wouldn't care less" Naruto looked at his friend for a second.

"Why don't you just pay more attention to them? They could be nicer people if you get to know them better" He said without looking at his friend. He saw the houses beside the sidewalk, the familiar neighborhood.

"I don't want to get to know them, it's a waste of time" the black haired replied annoying with a look towards his friend.

"If you say so, I just thought it would be fun get to know more people" the blond replied simply. "You're always so asocial. Its annoying" he added.

"Since when do you want me to get more friends?" A black eyebrow almost raised in surprise.

"You could just told me that you didn't want any and stop being a bitch about it" the blond replied in a sassy undertone.

"I could, but knowing you it wouldn't stop you that much" the black haired replied. Naruto looked where they were, and noticed that they stood just in fort of Sasuke's house. It was a large house, enough place for more than just four people. Naruto knew they were a little higher ups, not that they could by everything they ever wanted. But enough to by a little more luxury, but the blond didn't judge the Uchihas at all.

"Will you come or what? You didn't get anything from the lessons today, I'll try to teach you" the black haired asked and bright blue eyes widen with a smile just as big.  
"Thank you Teme!" the blond responded with a grin, and they walked into the garden of Sasuke's house.

"Don't say it, I don't want you nagging all the time" Sasuke replied as they walked on the stones that lead to the green house. He smiled a little when they walked inside the Uchihas home. Sasuke opened it and went in and the blond followed.

The hall was short, but towards it was a living room. It was a stair on the right and to the left it was a large kitchen. Naruto had been here a thousand of times, knowing it almost as well as he did with his own house. He had very many memories as a child and as a teen.

"Who is it?" a soft voice said from the kitchen, both of the teens looked inside the kitchen to see Mikoto stand there with a smile.

She was a middle age woman, who looked like a female Sasuke. She had long black hair with the only kind eyes in the family, she had a gentle smile on her lips. Naruto liked her, she was a close friend to his family.

"Hey Mikoto-san" Naruto said with a smile, she returned it.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. What are you doing here today? Study with Sasuke?" She asked in a kind tone.

"Yeah, I didn't understand much in class" the blond replied simply. He felt Sasuke move from his place and he turned to see him walking up the stairs with his bag over his shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you Mikoto-san, I need to study now" the blond said as he turned around to grab his bag.

"Same as you Naruto-kun!" She said and he began to walk the stairs up to the bastards room.

He open up and saw the raven sit on his chair, his own notes as well as the book was open and the blond didn't like it at all. He open up his own bag, taking up his own notes and moving to the bastard. He took a chair with him and sat beside his best friend.

"What didn't you get in class? We need to start somewhere" the black haired said, and the blond saw the book open with words he didn't even wanted to read.

"Can we just start with something easy? I didn't listen to class at all this day" Blue eyes scanned the words and with that little thing he got exhausted.

"Start listing to class, it would help you a lot more. You can't expect to learn everything by doing nothing dobe" blue eyes looked in the dark eyes. He broke the eye contact.

"It's just so boring, I can't keep my head focused. All I hear is stupid things that isn't needed in daily life" the blond complied as he let his back touch the back of the chair and threw his hands over his head.

"That's not the problem, you can't expect that everything you learn in school you would need in daily life. That's not the point in school, you just need to try and get your mind focused and begin trying to listen to class" black eyes scanned the blond.

"I still don't get why we need to learn it if we don't need it in daily life" the blond closed his eyes mid while talking.

"It's the school that wants us to learn different stuff. But right now that's not what you need to focus on" Sasuke explained and the blond sat up and began to look at the notes.

"Alright then, try to teach me this bullshit" Naruto replied with a sassy undertone.  
They sat in Sasuke's room for two hours, before Naruto's phone called and a worried Kushina asked what he was doing and why he didn't say anything where he was did learn a few things in those two hours, howSasukee could explain very well how things work. HowSasukee's mouth open very slightly as he talked, that he had a brilliant mind and bright thoughts. That in the light of the lamp his eyes wasn't black, but very dark brown.

But Naruto did learn a few things about the chemistry, after asking over and over again the same exact thing. Sasuke wasn't that patient, but neither was Naruto. They had raised their voices a few times, for different reasons but they never got in a fight. Which was different for the two of them, but it was fun. Naruto liked Sasuke teaching him stuff, it was so much easier to learn things from Sasuke than from the teacher.

Naruto came home from his staying at the Uchihas and he began telling a bit how it went with the teaching. He didn't mention the stuff that he noticed about Sasuke thought, he kept them a little secret from the others. He wanted them for his own, and he liked knowing things about Sasuke that very few did. But he smiled as he talked about the chemistry and Minato as well as Kushina loved hearing their child talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all that read this and wants to continue reading it.**

 **Waring: English is not my first language.**

* * *

Chapter two

Naruto ran as he pushed the school doors open, he panted heavily before he gazed at the clock on the wall. Two more minutes before class began. He began to run again, the hall almost empty from students. He ran up the stairs, feeling the slightly pain in his legs but he ignored it. He ran to his locker and open it up hash and threw his bag in and looked at the schedule fast before grabbing his psychology books. He began to run through the short hall before turning left in a way he almost fell because of his speed.

He open the door fast into the classroom, all the students as well as the teacher looked at him with blank eyes. He saw the familiar faces of his friends and began to walk slowly to his seat beside Sasuke against the window. He felt eyes on him, before he took out his chair with a little sound and sat down. The teacher began to speak again and Naruto was still panting slightly, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

The teacher's name was Shiro, he was a strict but a gentle guy. He was quite young, around twenty fives. He was harsh when he wanted too, but most of the time he was a nice kind of guy. It was relaxing, especially when Naruto had no motivation to read, write or even listen to the teacher.

"Let's talk about traumas" Blue eyes grew wide at the subject. "What do you think a trauma is? Anyone wants to give it a try?" Shiro's dark eyes looked over the class as he tried to search for a victim. His dark eyes landed on Sakura "How about you, Miss Sakura" he finished. Sakura looked uncomfortable in that situation, but after a moment she open her mouth.

"Trauma, it's an experience that hurts the soul. If a memory of the trauma comes back as a flashback it could make the person get anxiety or an attack of sort. For an example, panic attack or anxiety attack" the pink haired answered, with more confident voice that Naruto expected.

"That's good, miss Sakura. You've read this before the class" Shiro replied as he looked over the class again. Blue eyes following his every mode.

"Uzumaki, what do you think a trauma is?" the blond swallowed before he opened his mouth to answer.

"I think a trauma is something that's really horrible, that the thing you've seen really hurts you. It could be a smell, a sound or a material that reminds you of the trauma that sends you off in a bad way" he replied trying to sound more confident than he really was but he heard his voice crack.

"What do you think happens afterwards?" the oldest in the room asked the blue eyed teen.

"You can get panic and wants to run away from the thing that reminds you of the trauma" he answered, getting annoyed that he was supposed to answer the questions.

"Run away? Why?" Shiro asked again with raised eyebrows, the blond almost glared at the teacher.

"Because its something the human do if you don't want to get reminded of the same thing over and over again" the blond replied, trying to clench something in order to get him to calm down.

"Have someone else something to say about traumas?" Shiro looked over the class again.

Naruto could breathe out, he hated being asked in class. Most of the time he didn't know the right answer, most of the students knew that as well. He didn't need to feel more embarrassed than he already was, he really hated class. He didn't want to speak about this, it rubbed him on the wrong way. He didn't speak about it for a reason, and in fort of class wasn't the best way to pressure it either.

He tried to listen to Shiro, but just felt annoyed every time he opened up his mouth. He knew it was something that rubbed him on the wrong way. Something about that person didn't feel right, and he never wanted to be around that teacher anymore. But he knew he had to, but he could still feel the need to over sleep a bit longer every day they had psychology.

The class ended after what felt like hours according to the blond. He just couldn't handle the teacher, or the lesson. He walked away from the classroom and let out a smile and took a deep breath.

"Finally class is finished!" he smiled as he walked beside his best friend.

"You should stop complaining all the time, you are here to learn after all" blue eyes turned to see Sakura reply.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. School is made for a place where you just isn't home, that's the point" the blond replied and met a pair of green eyes.

"Did you just make fun of me? I'm not a child Naruto" she replied with a harsh tone and they were in front of their lockers. He open up the locker and got his English textbook.

"Sasuke, help me. I wasn't making fun of Sakura-chan right?" blue eyes looked in dark ones trying to ask for help.

"I didn't ask Sasuke-kun, Baka! Don't make Sasuke-kun answer just because you can't answer" She responded as her green eyes harden.

"I can't understand how you two are friends" Kiba walked up to his locker, taking out his book.

"Kiba help me out here!" Naruto asked his friend trying to get eye contact with him while they began to walk to the next class. He walked beside a very quiet Sasuke and a very angry Sakura.

"You got in this mess, get out of it shouldn't be as hard" Kiba replied with a smug smile. Blue eyes grew slightly hard, but he couldn't keep up the act so long.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't do it to hurt you. I just don't like school as much as you do" he replied with a light tone.

"I know all that, but you still haven't apologized" the pink haired girl replied as Naruto opened up the door to the class room.

"He won't apologize, so give it a rest Sakura" Sasuke for once broke in the conversation.

"So now you talk, you've been awful quiet today" the blond replied to the black haired. Someone looked at him in the corner of his eye.

"Not all of us needs to speak all the time, Dobe" Sasuke replied as they walked to their chair places.

"Teme! At least I speak, it's more fun that way" the blond replied as he leaned forward on the desk trying to look at his best friend.

"I never said anything about fun, Dobe" the black haired replied, in a smug tone.

"Yes, you aren't fun that's why. You are so boring Teme!" Naruto replied softly before he closed his eyes as he laid on the desk.

"You aren't fun either, you are just plain annoying" the black haired replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I've been told" he replied but in a low tone.

The conversation were dead after that, and after ten minutes Kakashi walked inside with his porn book in his hand and the mask over his face still there. The white hair still straight up, and Naruto couldn't understand how he managed to do that.

"Alright class I have something special for you all" he began as he closed his book and looked over the class "We will start a new project and we need a group with three persons in each one. Before you all decide who you want to be with I'll tell the groups for you" he added and some in the class let out a sigh.

"But let me first of all talk about the project. You and your group will decide what subject you want to write about, it will be graded as a group and it's an assignment that is a pretty big for this term. The only thing the subject needs to be is something all three in the group have in common. I have a paper that tells you more about it and all that" Kakashi took a paper from the desk.

"I'll tell the groups now, I won't make them in order but remember your teammates" Kakashi said behind his black mask "Team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura"

Naruto smiled at it, he liked both of them. Even if Sakura could be a little annoying but so could Sasuke be. He liked them enough not to get irritated at them, but he knew they would get irritated at him. He didn't take school serious as they did, he didn't care much about grades or intelligence. He didn't want to ruin their work, but knew he probably would do it. He wasn't as sure how he liked it, he cared about their grade but he wasn't made for it. But he would give it a good try, for their sake.

He wasn't sure how Sasuke felt about it either, Naruto was his best friend and they both shared that thought. But working together, on a project. He wasn't so sure about that, but it will work. If they want to, he needs to try at least. He enjoyed them both, so he couldn't say no to it.

"Go and sit in your group and I'll give a paper to the three of you" Kakashi said waking Naruto out of his thoughts for a bit. A moment later Sakura sat on a chair at the end of the table, close to Sasuke.

"This will be so fun, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said with a light tone and with a smile.

"Hm, if Naruto takes it seriously" the black haired replied as dark eyes met bright blue.

"I won't screw this up, I'll do it for the team!" the blond responded with a smile.

"I hope so, I'll make sure that you won't mess this up" The girl in the group responded with a glare.

"I won't do it, I never back down on my word!" the blond replied, sure about what he was talking about. Their teacher came, looking at the three before handing out the paper.

"I hope you three will make it good, I have a feeling you three will" Kakashi said as he laid the paper on their desk.

Blue eyes followed the movement when Sasuke's pale hand took the paper and how those dark eyes widen in a second before returning to normal. Naruto moved closer to his friend to get a closer look on what the text was about, but it was in English and he couldn't understand that much.

"What does it say?" the blond asked his friend and looked over the suit shoulder.

"Wait until Sasuke-kun read it done, Baka!" Sakura responded instead, but Naruto could see that she wanted to know too.

"Here me out now, because I won't tell you two again" Sasuke said and blue eyes tried to concentrate "A group of three will make an assignment, you can write as much as you want to. It will be done the twenty-first of October and that's the dead line. You will write about a common thing that all of you three have, interests, family use your imagination"

Blue eyes blinked a few times, as he took in the information. A thing that all three have in common, it shouldn't be so hard. They probably had lot, they were all good friends after all.

"This shouldn't be so hard, we probably have a lot of things!" the blond said happily.

"Hm, we need to get a schedule how we do this. Times where we can meet and write, its three weeks ahead and we can't write it all in school" Sasuke replied in the change of subject.

"I agree with Sasuke-kun, we need to get a schedule how we should do this" Sakura agreed to Sasuke. Something that wasn't surprising to Naruto.

"I knew it! Sakura-chan you are always on Sasuke-temes side" he said with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not always on his side, I just happen to like a lot of what he thinks about" Sakura replied back harsh and with a slightly blush.

"You just don't like what he thinks about. You just want to be on his side for some weird reason!" the blond said loudly.

"Keep in down, we need to make some schedule about this" the black haired replied.

"Maybe on Saturday? I have time for it" the blond responded with a smile.

"It goes for me too, I can make time for it if it didn't work" Sakura replied with as smile.

Naruto took out his food from his backpack, the little box of food his mother gave him was wonderful. He smiled happily as he opened it up, some rice, vegetables as well as fish was in the lunch box. He took out his chop pins and smiled happily as he began to eat his ramen . He felt Sasuke's eyes on him, but still didn't care much about it.

"Haven't you saw them? Its kinda hard to miss, every time a new student comes it's always rumors" Naruto looked up from his food as he saw Ino and Sakura sit down beside Sasuke.

"Is he hot though? Maybe I have a chance on him" Ino replied, as she took her lunch box out of her bag.

"Well he is kinda hot, but still not my style of guy" Sakura responded with a smile.

"No, you like dark haired, dark eyed and pale skin kind of guy" Ino teased and Naruto looked up to see Sakura blush a little as she looked at Sasuke for a second.

"Ino, don't say stuff like that! But look there is the three new students" Sakura said and Naruto followed her eyes.

There was a girl, quite tall. She had a shirt that showed of her muscular yet slim stomach, and low waist jeans to show it even more of. She had red spiky like hair and long bangs of the side of her head. She had glasses, and they fit her. Naruto couldn't see the details, but she looked around for a place it seemed like.

The next one was a guy, he had a slim figure with white hair and blue at the bottom of his shoulder length hair. He seemed to have pale skin and pretty regular in length, the guy smiled and somehow Naruto could see the shark like teeth even from this distance.

The last guy was huge, muscular and tall. Naruto guessed that he needed to go to some sort of sport to get that huge. The guy had orange-like hair and tanner skin than the other two. He had a calm aura around him than the other two too, which was something.

Overall they seemed to be a very weird group, but Naruto coat himself with that thought. His group was weird too. He couldn't guess the ages but they seemed older than he was, perhaps going in the class over.

"Hey Sakura. The new students, are they a year older than us?" Naruto said as ate his rice.

"Yes, but I think one of them had to repeat a year" Blue eyes dragged his eyes to look away from the new students.

"Which one of them?" he asked, taking an interest in them.

"I think the orange haired guy, he seems like the oldest of them" The pink haired girl replied.

"Why do you ask? Are you interest in someone of them?" Ino jumped in the conversation as she took a vegetable.

"I agree with Ino, why are you asking those questions? You never pay attention anyway" Sakura added to Ino.

"They are new students, I just want to know more about them that's all. Don't get your panties in a twist" he replied softly as he trailed his eyes to look at them again.

"They are new and all that, its quite interesting. Don't you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the boy next to Naruto. Blue eyes quickly turned to his best friend, as he took a piece of fish in-between his chopsticks.

"You are making a big deal out of nothing, especially the Dobe" Sasuke replied as he looked up to meed blue eyes.

"I do not! I'm just wondering about it, they are new students. We haven't got any in a long time" the blond haired replied.

"But don't you think its interesting Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the black haired.

"No, I don't think so" the black haired replied.

"You are so boring. All you do is being quiet" Naruto complied with a little whine.

"Better being boring than an idiot" the Uchiha replied.

"Better being an idiot than a stuck up bastard!" the Uzumaki replied.

"Can you two stop it? I can't get how you two can fight all the time but still be friends" Sakura said with rolling eyes. "How long have to two even known each other or been best friends?" she added.

"Mom and Mikoto-san were friends when we were born so I guess we've known each other since birth" Naruto replied with a finger against his chin and thinking.

"Our parents are friends and they wanted to keep the contact. They thought it was a good idea that we should be friends" Sasuke added.

"Yeah, that's about it. We've been in the same school since then, so we were always together after that" the blond replied with a smile.

"So basically all your life? I didn't know that" green eyes widen and Naruto didn't see the flash of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, the bastards a pain the ass. All "I have a stick up my ass and I can't get it out" he said in a mocking tone.

"At least I'm not like a child anymore" the black haired replied with a hard eye.

"I'm not a child, I'm not angry all the time unlike someone" blue eyes looked in dark ones.

"I'm not angry all the time, I just don't waste my time doing unimportant things" Sasuke replied with an angry eye.

"Can you two stop for once? You always argue about something" Sakura broke in the conversation. "We need to get going, class begins soon" she added. Naruto huffed, before breaking the eye contact with the raven.

"Where's Kiba anyways?" Naruto asked, making eye contact with Sakura.

"He's probably with Hinata, you know how he is" she replied. They walked away from the table.

"What is even going on between the two of them?" Naruto asked simply.

"You are thinking about it now? You are slow to noticing this right now" the pink haired replied.

"I don't know, but its something for sure" Sakura replied.

Naruto felt eyes on him, and when he turned around he saw the red haired girl look at Sasuke before they made eye contact. There was something different with those sharp eyes, and he didn't like it one bit. Naruto broke the eye contact, she seemed a little familiar. He just couldn't put a finger on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been thinking of updating this story three times a week. I already got the whole story done so I don't really have anything to loose with updating three times a week. But I want your opinion.**

 **Waring: English is not my first language. Hints of SNS**

Chapter three

Naruto looked over to his best friend, Sasuke's dark eyes were elsewhere. He never knew what goes on in that brilliant mind of his best friend, but he seemed in a deeper thoughts than normal now. Sasuke's eyes always been on the road they walked on, but now they looked towards the houses on the other street. The blond didn't understand what his best friend was doing, but he seemed more distance than normal.

"Have you slept bad or something?" the blond asked friendly, trying to hide his concern. Dark eyes turned towards him for a second, before opening his mouth to reply.

"It's nothing that you need to care about" the dark haired replied in a flat tone, blue eyes looked in his best friends once before both of them lost eye contact. He was still unsure if he should trust Sasuke, after all he could be lying.

"Are you sure? Because you are acting weird" he responded with concern, trying to get Sasuke to answer the question.

"I'm not acting weird, you are just image it" the raven said as he tried to avoid Naruto's eyes. He leaned forward a little, trying to get a look on Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't think I do. You are never this quiet on ordinary days" Naruto said as he saw Sasuke's black eyes stare into his own for a second before both of them broke the eye contact again.

"Are you even slower today dobe? I'm fine, nothing to get your thoughts in a twist for" Naruto saw their school starting to get closer, he felt a stone sink in his stomach. He felt Sasuke's eyes on him for a second before he faked a smile and a little chuckle.

"I can see through your fake smiles, I thought you knew that. Stop with the fake smiles" Sasuke said, leaving Naruto's eyes widen before he re thought again.

"Teme!" Naruto said with a true smile as he walked beside him.

"I didn't know you were left-handed Sasuke-kun" Sakura said friendly as she stared at Sasuke's left hand writing on the paper white paper.

"I can use both of my right and left hand" the stoic boy replied simply concentrated at what he was writing. Naruto looked at Sakura's eyes bright looking at Sasuke. Sasuke's dark ones didn't even look at her once.

"I've read about that before, it's called ambidexterity. The way you can use both hands without a problem, right?" the pink haired explained with a little smile on her glossy lips.

"Ambiksity what?" the blond asked surprised with rise eyebrows, not even trying to say it right. He saw Sakura roll her eyes slightly at him.

"Ambidexterity. Sasuke can use both of his hands equality, and that's called ambidexterity" Sakura explained with a little smile.

"I am left-handed but I been never called myself being able to use both hands without a problem" Sasuke responded slightly annoyed, as he still wrote down his notes of the class.

"So you're aren't that thingy? I've seen you use both, like when you eat a tomato you use your left hand. But sometimes I've seen you use your right, can't remember now though" the blond said as he let a hand rest on his chin, still trying to remember when he last saw Sasuke use his right hand.

"Stop thinking about it, you won't remember anything. You barely remember what you ate yesterday" the Uchiha said as he broke the blonds thoughts.

"I do remember what I ate yesterday!" both Sasuke and Sakura raised their eyebrows for a moment that put the blond into a stress " I ate fish with rice!" he said loudly, as the other two raised their eyebrows even slightly more.

"You made that up Naruto, you are such a bad lair" Sakura said annoyed as she still had her eyebrows raised at the stalemate.

"I didn't make it up! Tell her Sasuke" he asked his best friend with large eyes for help, who didn't seem to care much about Naruto.

"Why are you asking Sasuke-kun? He won't help you" the pink haired replied simply and with a annoyed tone.

"He knows when I lie, I'm sure he does!" the blond responded proudly to the girl smiling with big teeth showing.

"Tell me three truths and one lie and I and Sasuke-kun will guess which ones a lie and which that are truths" Sakura challenged him with a stronger tone "Are you in Sasuke-kun?" she looked over to Sasuke who for the first time in five minutes looked up from his paper.

"Please Sasuke!" the blond said with bright eyes pleading.

"Fine" the raven replied. "But think really hard about the lie, otherwise it will be easy to see which one is the lie or the ones the truths" the black haired replied. Naruto nodded and let a hand slip to his chin, as he began to think for a moment.

"I got it!" he said with a smile as the other two looked at him before he opened up his mouth.

"I wanted a fox when I was a child" he said firstly "I've seen Sasuke naked" he said secondly that made both widen eyes " I sleep very lightly and it's very annoying" he finished with a smile. Both of them with a little blush on their cheeks.

"I think you lied with seeing Sasuke-kun naked" Sakura said with a little embarrassing tone.

"What do you think Sasuke-teme?" the blond asked his friend with a confident smile.

"That you sleep very lightly, you sleep very heavily" the raven replied sending Sakura a bit of a blush on her pale skin.

"Sasuke was right, told you he knew it when I lie" the blond said as Sakura's blush began to deepen slightly more. The blond let out a little laugh at Sakura's reaction, she must be so shocked.

"You should look at yourself Sakura-chan! You look so shocked!" he said with a grin that showed his teeth and a chuckle.

"I didn't expect that to happen, that's just it" Sakura replied with the little blush still on her cheeks.

"I don't get the big deal, it's not like I don't have parts he doesn't" the blond responded with a light tone.

Naruto with the two of his friends walked the hall, he walked pass the red haired girl. He turned around to look at her, they made eye contact and from that moment on. Naruto knew that they would never get along, he didn't like her at all. Not the sharp eyes, or the looks she gave Sasuke. They broke the eye contact as they walked the opposite way, and he was sure that she felt the same way he did.

"What are you doing there Naruto baka? You will get late to class" Naruto looked at Sakura, who had her books tightly against her chest as she eyed him before walking into the classroom. Naruto didn't see Sasuke's looking at him more than needed.

"I won't be late Sakura-chan!" he said before he began to jog to the classroom with light feet. He walked in to the classroom, seeing Sasuke already taken his originally place leaving the window seat. He smiled slightly at it before walking to his seat.

He saw the teacher walking in and he sat down on the uncomfortable chair before the teacher walked to the board and began to write. He was already elsewhere before the teacher even began to say something, he couldn't get out that red haired out of his head. She seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Dobe, try to listen to class" he heard Sasuke say low. He let out a little groan before he tired to listen to class, it didn't take long before he started thinking of something else.

The red haired girl was in the hall again talking for once with Sasuke, but Naruto tried not get seen by her. In fact he was hiding. She spoke with Sasuke, her red lips moving as she looked at Sasuke. The blond tried to see more, but from the distance he couldn't make out more than he could now. She was in the same length as Sasuke, perhaps a little bit shorter. Sasuke looked a little bothered looking anywhere but on Karin. Naruto decided that it was enough watching for him.

Naruto began to walk fast towards them, as the red haired gave Sasuke a note in his hand which Sasuke didn't seem pleased with. The blond came close enough for both of them to notice him, with a fake smile he moved closer to them.

"Hey Teme, you should stop staring at your hand" he joked, as he eyed the note in the pale hand. He opened up his locker "what lesson do we have now?" he added as he looked in his messy locker.

"Check the schedule dobe" the raven said, the blond turned to them. Seeing the red haired still being there bothered him. His eyes grew hard as he looked at her.

"I need to head to class too, bye Sasuke-kun" the red haired said looking softer than her gaze landed on the raven before sending the blond a hard one. The girl began to walk and the blond looked at her turning left and disappearing. He heard Sasuke's locker close and he turned fast to him.

"What did she want?" the blond asked curious as they began to walk to their classroom.

"She just talked to me, she said she was new and just wanted to talk to someone" Blue eyes widen as he looked over to his friend.

"What did you reply?" He opened up the classroom door and held it open as his friend walked inside. The smell of Sasuke's perfym came in his nose.

"I just talked to her" Sasuke said firmly as he walked to his seat, the blond following him "Since when do you care so much about it?" the Uchiha added as he took out his chair and sat down. Naruto doing the same movement.

"I just asked, it's not often you talk to a girl before you glare them to death" the blond said "Did she tell her name?" he added.

"Her name is Karin" Blue eyes tried to see any more reaction as Sasuke said the name.

Naruto followed Sasuke as he opened his door, the Uchihas clean home was nothing compared to the Uzumaki-Namazake household. He wasn't surprised not at all, he knew the Uchihas too well to get shocked. But he pulled off his converse and saw Sasuke walking to the kitchen, he pulled off his jacket and hanged it on the hanger.

"Where are Mikito-san?" he asked as he saw Sasuke walking into the leaving room for a second before he walked to Naruto again.

"I don't know, she's away" Naruto grabbed his school bag as Sasuke looked at him for a moment before turning to the stairs "Come on, lets get this over with" he added.

Naruto knew the way to Sasuke's room in auto pilot, something he had done since he was a child. He followed into the room, the comfortable air around them made Naruto softly smiling. He didn't like studying but Sasuke explaining was fun to hear, mostly because Sasuke often lost his patients.

He sat on the soft bed as it moved up and down slightly as he open his backpack and grabbed the chemistry books. Sasuke sat on his chair that stood in fort of the table with a bright lamp shining on the papers. He looked a little at his friend, before he leaned backwards. The soft bed was warm and he wanted to be there for a moment more.

Naruto closed his eyes slightly, as he felt himself getting sleepy. He really like Sasuke's bed, it smelled a bit like him. The musky smell but still quite fresh. He didn't realize how tired he was before he actually laid in a bed, and he felt himself getting heavier as each deep breath he took.

"Dobe" the blond hummed in reply as he took a pillow bind and held it tight over his stomach. He closed his eyes and hugged the pillow. He closed his eyes and tightly rapped himself around the pillow.

"Get away from there" the blond ignored it as he laid his head over the pillow. "We need to study, or you will fail all your classes" he couldn't care less of someone said. If he wanted to sleep, he sure will. It grew silent for a moment and he could fall asleep for once.

"Naruto, you need to get up" the blond heard a voice say from some kind of distance. HE slowly open up his eyes, before he shut them quickly. He could sleep a bit more. He felt so comfortable in Sasuke's bed, it was warm and he felt safe in it.

"Dobe!" he blinked his eyes open at the loud voice as he saw a figure sit on the chair. His eyes grew sharp he saw Sasuke sitting on the chair where Naruto last saw him.

"Why did you wake me up? I wanted to sleep more" he mumbled sleepy as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"You wanted my help to study, I let you sleep for fifteen minutes" Dark eyes looked at him "Come on, you need my help" in a few lazy movements he sat down on the chair.

"I really wanted my sleep bastard" he muttered to his friend.

"You should sleep at night, when you should be asleep" his friend replied.

"I couldn't sleep, I had nightmares. Good luck sleeping with those always waking you up" Naruto answered in a low tone. Sasuke was one of the few that knew that Naruto had nightmares. They had a sleep over and Naruto began to cry in his sleep so much that Sasuke woke him up. Naruto explained it all and felt more relived afterwards.

"I thought you didn't have them anymore" dark eyes looked at him from the corner of his eye in interest.

"I don't" he replied short "Not as much as before, but they come sometime" blue eyes looked at the slim fingers gripping the pen. It was silent for a moment, before Sasuke opened up his mouth slightly.

"What didn't you understand in chemistry again?" Sasuke changed the subject which made Naruto a little warm inside. Sasuke knew him quite well after all.

"I want to study English, I don't get the grammar thing" the blond suggested instead with a little smile.

"what doesn't you get in English then?" a dark eyebrow raised as he asked.

"It's all the grammar thing, I don't get it" the blond explained simply "Like was and were and all that kind of stuff" he added.

The dark haired began to write something on the white paper, when the blond looked over he saw it was English words. He couldn't see much because Sasuke's forearm was a little cover. Naruto didn't really understand what Sasuke was doing but he had a feeling that it wasn't all that great.

"We start with were and was" Sasuke gestured that Naruto will watch the paper. Sasuke's pretty handwriting showing the grammar.

"Try to read this and tell me when you are done" Blue eyes took the paper, as he tried to repeat it in his mind.

Naruto read it mufti times, before he let out a groan. "I don't wanna do this anymore" he complained loudly. Sasuke turned to look at him with slightly rise eyebrows. "You were the one that wanted this"

"I know but I changed my mind about it!" the blond laid his back against the chair looking restless.

"You suggested it, you better learn it" the dark haired replied with an annoying undertone. The blond looked over to his friend.

"I have learned it! I can it now, so can we get this over with?" Sasuke took the paper and looked at Naruto and the paper.

"You don't mind me asking you then? I quote "I were" is that the right form?" Naruto sat up on his chair as he tried to think about it.

"No?" he said in an unsure tone.

"Which promos goes with were?" Naruto blinked a few times. He had two choices, I and all that or we and all that. He read it a few times in his mind, seeing what fitted right.

"We, they and that" the blond replied as he met the eyes of his friend.

"You had right, with both. I'm surprised, Dobe" the raven responded and Naruto smiled happily.

"Yes! Told you I learned it, Teme!" he said loudly with a smile. Naruto's phone buzzed a little in his pants pocket and he took it out.

I'm making ramen tonight, be home in fifteen minutes Mom He read and he message back that he would be there. He looked up at Sasuke slightly.

"Mom wants me home soon, she's making ramen" he said as he stretched out his arms over his head.

"We can finish the teaching today, you did a good job" the raven said that brought Naruto a smile on his lips.

"I told you, and you did a good job teaching teme" Naruto said as he stood up from his chair, the raven did the same.

Naruto took his backpack and opened up the door out of Sasuke's room and ran down the stairs with light steps. He smiled as he saw Itachi stand there, his dark bangs slightly in his face. Itachi looked much older since Naruto last saw him, over a month. The dark lines that started in the inner corner of his eye to the side of the cheek seemed more defined than ever.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I see you've been with Sasuke" Itachi said with a little smile.

"Yeah, he helped me study a bit" Naruto replied friendly as he saw Sasuke walking down the stairs.

"You seem to fit as a good teacher little brother" the oldest of them said a little teasing tone.

"I just need to get Naruto to listen and quite it Itachi. You aren't funny" Sasuke replied with a little roll on his eyes.

"I'm just saying. You two seems closer than ever" Itachi responded. Naruto missed the playful eyes that Itachi sent Sasuke.

"We are best friends, what did you expect?" the blond raised an eyebrow as the elder looked at him.

"Of course, you two just seems to be closer than normally" he looked at the dark haired for a moment.

"It's none of your business Itachi, let him be" Sasuke said before Naruto had time to open his mouth. His phone buzzed and he looked at the message quickly looked at it before he moved to the hall taking his shoes.

"Mom wants me home, I forgot the time" he said quickly with a smile, as he tied his shoes quickly and grabbed his backpack "Nice seeing you Itachi. See you tomorrow Sasuke!" he said before he opened the door fast and closed before he began to run home in high speed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the chapter. I'm still not sure if I should post on saturdays, but I'm leaning on the yes side on that. But I'm still not sure.**

 **Warnings: English is not my native language**

* * *

Chapter four

Naruto blinked his eyes ten times per second to keep them open. He had slept bad once again and he had thought about getting his medicine again. He couldn't keep ongoing to school like this, and from past experience this wouldn't get better. He just didn't want to take it, he had too much pride to let himself take a medicine. He felt more useless if he took it, he didn't want to let down his pride.

He looked at the teacher saying something but he couldn't get in the words. He clapped on his cheeks, trying to get his mind to focus. He felt Sasuke's eyes on him for a moment before he looked over to his friend. Their eyes met for a moment or two before Sasuke broke the eye contact.

He guessed that Sasuke just looked him over because he clapped himself over the cheeks. The teacher was still talking and blue eyes trailed over to the clock every minute. Hoping each time that the lesson would be done so he could eat food. He could need the energy. He got his wish come true, students rose up from their seats.

"Finally lunch" he said happy as he gathered his books and rose up.

"Hm" the raven hummed in response as he rose up from the chair before they began to walk.

"Mom made me ramen today, I can't wait to dug in the ramen cup!" the blond said exited as he opened up the door and began to walk to their lockers.

"I don't get how you can't gain weight after all those ramen cups you've eaten" Naruto looked over to his friend, the autumn sun. Sasuke's spiky hair in the sun looked like a shadow of something.

"Ramen wants me to eat them, simple explained" the blond said in defense as he held his books over his chest.

"You just cave them more than normal people do" the black haired replied as they reached their lockers Naruto opened up his own and threw his books inside of it.

Naruto felt the air grow uncomfortable, and he saw a figure walk towards Sasuke. It didn't take long before he recognized the person. Karin stood beside the lockers, her eyes on Sasuke who had met her red eyes. Blue eyes looked suspiciously at her when she put her hands over her hips.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to eat lunch with me, Suigetsu and Juugo?" Karin said as she gave an uncomfortable smile.

"I eat lunch with the dobe and Sakura" Naruto felt a little relived by what Sasuke said. The blond looked at the red haired as she opened up her loud mouth again.

"Just this one time? You can be with them some other time, I don't know you so much Sasuke-kun" the red haired gave in response with a small smile.

"Okay, I can do it" the raven replied as Naruto saw Karin give a smirk towards Naruto. It gave Naruto an uncomfortable feeling. He saw them walking away from him, Karin closer than needed a coding to Naruto. He was left alone, seeing them turning left and he didn't realize that he was staring at the wall.

He shocked his head, he was being silly. He was overreacting about this all situation. He didn't like Karin, at all. It was a simple fact that couldn't change. It was something that would bother him a lot, and it was probably why he didn't want Sasuke near her. He was quite sure that Karin didn't like him either. It didn't hurt him or anything, he just wanted her to back of Sasuke.

He wasn't Sasuke's baby-sitter, but he was Sasuke's best friend. Something about it made him feel much more protecting, like he wanted to close his arms around Sasuke to protect him from all the bad things. He knew that Sasuke had been through a lot of things that protecting him now wouldn't make any difference.

He still wanted to kick Karin's butt, saying that she should back off. He still couldn't get himself to do it, at least not now. He had based his opinion on a feeling, Sasuke wouldn't listen to him if he told Sasuke about it. Karin wouldn't either. It was simple that he couldn't do anything about it right now and he wouldn't brash her before she made some kind of move.

He shocked his head lightly before he walked to the lunch room, he was glad that he got ramen either way. Something to be exited about. He walked through the halls, the sun shining through the large windows as he walked with light steps through the building. He noticed that it felt different without anyone to talk to. Something he hated, very much.

He didn't know where Sakura was, she seemed to go from class and haven't turned up afterwards. He didn't know many others in school, at least not from his class. He just noticed now that he felt more lonely only ten minutes after Sasuke had walked with Karin. He never thought it would feel this different, it brought back memories from when he was young. Memories he didn't want to bubble up to the surface.

He walked inside the room, seeing students talking loudly around a table. He looked over the crowded room, trying to find a place to sit. He couldn't recognize anyone, it left him ball tighten in his stomach at the thought. He ignored it and saw a small table empty and hurried up with fast steps before anyone could sit next to him.

He smiled as he sat down, satisfied that he got the table without a fight. He grabbed his backpack, opening the zip and exited tried to get his ramen cup up. He looked in the backpack but could only find a lunch box. He opened it up there was a note in the lunch box saying in a messy wiring.

I know you wanted Ramen, but I get you when you get home. You need better food when you are in school so much Mom

He putted when he read the note, angry that his mother was being mean and got he got hopes for nothing. He was annoying, but his stomach growled and he knew he needed it. He took his sticks and began to eat the food in it. He did like this food, but nothing was better than ramen. Nothing. At least in food. But he ate it in the crowded room, he heard the others talking to one another.

He found his lips in a bitter smile, before he closed his eyes and began breathing out and in trying to hide it as much as possible. He knew this would only be for a day, he knew that Sasuke would sit beside him tomorrow and talk to him. He did see an unfamiliar face, who seemed to go towards him. Blue eyes widen and the guy still seemed to look directly at him. He turned his eyes from the guy as he tried to get this awkward situation away.

"Can I sit here? You are sitting alone after all" the guy said and blue eyes looked at him for a moment.

"Sure, go ahead" he replied with a small smile. Something about the guy seemed familiar but yet very different and uncomfortable. But he couldn't put his finger on it. "I haven't seen you here, are you new?" he asked the pale boy friendly.

"I came a week ago. You always hang out with the black haired and the pink haired a lot" the pale boy response as he took a bite of his food.

"Yeah, Sasuke and Sakura-chan is the name of them. I'm Naruto by the way" he replied as he began to eat his food once more.

"I know your name, you are quite loud it's hard to miss it" the guy said rude and blond eyebrow frowned.

"Bastard, what's your name?" he asked the guy who didn't seem surprised. Naruto got a bad feeling from the guy, annoying.

"Sai, I hope you remember if you can" Sai gave in response with a sassy undertone. The blond almost growled at respond.

"I'm sure I can remember it. Especially with a bastard like you" he replied annoyed. He was even more of a bastard than Sasuke was, that was something.

"I've heard that you don't have a good grades and you have bad memory. If you can remember my name I'm glad" the black haired said with a fake smile. It was easy to see through, Naruto was unsure whom couldn't see that Sai faked the smile.

"Where did you hear that from? I have you know I have a great memory" Blue eyes looked at the pale face. Slim nose that matched the thin lips, sharp dark eyes to match the straight black hair. Sai was pale, very pale.

"You didn't seem to listen to me, another reason that you could have bad memory" the guy replied flat and Naruto began to grow even more annoyed.

"You know if you are going to be a bastard you could just leave me alone" the blond said as he took the last bite of his food hard.

"You are not with Sasuke-san or Sakura, you don't have any friends other than them" Sai faked a smile once more that rubbed him on the wrong way.

"Doesn't mean I wanted to have company by an asshole like you" he replied with a frown. He wanted to get out of here and he should. But he still felt guilt if he left Sai alone.

"You could just walk away but you didn't" the black haired responded. Blue eyes narrowed a little before he opened up his mouth.

"Yes, because unlike you I can be nice sometimes. You should learn from this" he looked for something in Sai's face. Anything that could be more depth under that fake mask.

"I am, but you aren't as I presumed you would be" Blond eyebrows rised in surprise for a moment or two.

"Really? What would you think I would be like?" he asked in curiosity, as he saw Sai take a bite of his food.

"I'm not sure. You seem different from when you are with Sasuke-san or Sakura" Blond eyebrows raised once more. He didn't think that way, he didn't want anyone to notice it too. His shoulders tensed at it.

"You should keep your mouth shut Sai" he let his voice take control of him. He wasn't proud, but he let it show that he was different.

"You asked me and I answered it. I don't see the problem" Sai replied, trying to look innocent.

"Learn what to say and not to say then. Learn how socialite works" he didn't want to be here, he let his body language show it.

"I'm not sure how it works. Can you say something that I did wrong?" An eyebrow was raised again, but this time a black one.

"Mind your own business, people want their privacy" the blond replied.

"How can you being different with others be anything private?" the pale male asked.

"None of your business once again. I have my own and you have yours" he replied as he finally stood up from his chair and packed up his things. "I need to go now" he added looking at Sai for a last time before turning and began to walk.

Naruto walked irritated to his locker through the halls. Sai was a bastard, even more than Sasuke ever been. He had thought that Sasuke was the worse, but someone just wanted to prove him wrong. Sai was a stocked up bastard, with something very different from the rest. He didn't like it at least not the way he had seen it. Sai was one of a kind, saying things without thinking about what he says and being brutal rude.

He looked at the large clock in the hall with large eyes, soon class. He wondered if Sakura would come back to this class, he could ask her why she disappeared from class. He did notice that she acted weird, more tensed in her body language. He couldn't ask her before she walked out of class.

He saw Sakura opening her locker, her pink hair still straight. He couldn't see much more, but he was glad that she was there. He didn't have to be alone on this class, he smiled as he began to go closer and closer to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he said exited as he opened up his locker beside hers. He looked at the schedule, before taking the books.

"Can you stop being loud for once? I have a bad headache" The girl said with her books against her chest. Blue eyes looked at her for a moment.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't know you had a headache" he replied in a more low tone. He was born loud, but he could at least try for a while.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she looked around trying to find him.

"He's with Karin. We can walk without him" the blond tried not to care but it was hard. He began to walk with Sakura instead.

"Karin? The read haired girl?" Sakura asked surprised with a little higher tone and with rised eyebrows.

"Yeah, they ate lunch together I think" the blond replied a little angry as they walked through the hall.

"That was unlikely for Sasuke-kun" Sakura seemed to think out loud her voice seemed far away. The blond opened up the door to the class room looking at the pink haired.

"Why would it be unlikely Sasuke?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He would sit beside Sasuke now, and Sakura often sat in front of them. He felt a little awkward about this.

"He isn't the one to meet new people, he's pretty asocial" the pink haired gave in respond friendly.

"He's pretty social with me though, but I can agree that he can be pretty antisocial sometimes" he replied as he sat down on his chair. The books covering the desk, he didn't bother to keep them in place.

"But Sasuke-kun treats you different from the rest of us" Blond eyebrows raised high at what Sakura had said.

"Really? I haven't noticed it that way" he replied in surprise. He didn't know why or even thought that way.

"You haven't? I've asked Sasuke-kun many times if we should hang out but he never agreed. Sasuke-kun always listening to you more than any other. He even smiles at you, he never does that to anyone expects you" Sakura said so their eyes met for a moment before she sat down on her chair.

"I've never thought about it like that" he admitted out loud, he never thought about it. He didn't find it important so he never remembered things like that. He thought that Sasuke treated everyone as he treated Naruto.

"You are probably used to it you two are after all best friends" Naruto didn't notice the hurtful tone in her voice. He didn't notice that she faked a small smile. He was lost in his own thoughts.

Naruto walked beside Sasuke on their way home. He wasn't comfortable, it had grown too silent. Something he never liked, he looked over to his friend. Sasuke looked like the normal did, but this was still uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me?" Sasuke said and looked at the blond so their eyes met for a moment before he felt his cheeks heat up and looked away.

"You haven't said anything, wanted to see if you were sick or something" the blond replied with a pout "Forget that if you are going to be a bastard about it" he added as he looked away embarrassed.

"You are the one that haven't said anything, you normally talk all the time" the raven replied with soft eyes.

"I don't have much to say, that's all" he said as he puffed his cheeks out as he walked a little faster than normally.

"Stop being a dobe and stop lying. You always say things, I thought the only time you would stop talking would be if you became mute" the raven replied in a harsher tone. The blond looked a little at him, before he stopped a moment staring at the other for a moment.

"I just didn't feel like talking today, you seem to talk to Karin so much" he muttered to his friend.

"Do you have anything against Karin?" blue eyes looked to the side as if not wanting to say anything.

"I don't like her, she rubs me on the wrong way" blue eyes trailed over his friends body. It was a silent for a moment or two, rubbing on an uncomfortable feeling.

"You base this on a feeling? You don't even know her" blue eyes met dark ones. He had predicted that this would happen, if he could just keep what he thought in his mind this wouldn't be happening.

"I can't help it! It's not my fault that she looks like a wolf in a sheep clothing" he replied with hard eyes to his best friend. He told the truth about what he thought, but he knew that this wouldn't convince Sasuke much more. Sasuke as stubborn as a stone dugged in the ground.

"Stop getting your panties in a twist, dobe. You are overreacting" the raven responded and the blond began to get a small blush once more.

"I don't know, perhaps I am" he muttered as he looked up to see Sasuke being closer than normal and he got butterflies in his stomach.

"Come on, you know as well as me that Kushina-san doesn't want you later than you already are" Sasuke said and began to walk.

Naruto and Sasuke walked beside each other, and the blond felt more relaxed than he was before. He smiled more often and talked to his best friend like a normal day. They said their goodbyes and he went home. He was glad that this turned out like this, he didn't expect it to end like this. But he was glad that it did. He smiled the whole evening, feeling that stone in his stomach disappear


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again. I really dislike this story. But I'll keep updating it anyway.**

 **Warnings: English is not my native language**

* * *

Chapter five

Naruto looked at Sakura's pink hair, almost shoulder length now. He had a faith memory of her long hair, it was when they were so young. She cut it very short after that, he didn't know why thought. But he knew he was surprised when she came with short hair one day in school. He wasn't sure what he preferred more, her short or her long hair. He just liked both of them.

He remembered when he was in love with her, or he thought he was in love with her. He like her as a friend, and he had a feeling that Sakura felt the same way. He had thought he had been in love with her, but he afterwards began to realize that he wasn't. He did it for the attention's sake, wanting someone to see him. He needed the attention to feel happy and by faking he liked Sakura that way helped it.

He felt guilty afterwards, knowing he had played Sakura's feelings a bit. But he was younger and more dumb than he was now. He was happy that he did it though, they had become great friends because of it. Sakura was one of a kind, and he liked it about her. Sakura could stand up for what he often said and Naruto had respect for her big time.

"Didn't you hear the bell?" he was driving out of his thoughts as he blinked to see Sasuke and Sakura look at him. Their books already gone from the tables.

"I guess I was lost in my own thoughts" he replied fast as he got his books ready and moved out of his chair. Sasuke send him a look that Naruto couldn't describe.

"You should stop daydreaming and get your attention to the lecture" the pink haired said as the three of them walked in the hall. It was cloudier outside today, the halls a bit darker than normally.

"I know Sakura-chan, I just can't help it!" he let out a groan as he saw Sai's face in the hall. He's eyebrows frowned a little and their eyes met in the hall. Sai's fake smile showed up without a fear.

"Who was that guy?" the girl beside him asked quietly and curious with bright green eyes.

"His name is Sai, I met him at lunch yesterday" he replied simply and non caring under tone. He felt Sasuke's eyes look at him for a moment, and the blond felt a different aura around them for a moment. The tense aura left him uncomfortable.

"Is he new?" Sakura asked simply but curious as they got to their lockers.

"I think he said that he came last week, a huge asshole if you ask me" he replied as he began to remember his meeting with Sai. He just couldn't shake of the feeling that he was bad businesses. He just couldn't put his finger.

"You could say no if you didn't want him to sit next to you" Sasuke talked for once with a soft irritated tone. Blue eyes looked at the slightly taller male before opening his mouth.

"I didn't have much of a choice did I? I didn't know you saw me thought!" the blond said to his friend in a irritated tone as they closed their lockers and began to walk to their next class. His orange under shirt showing.

"You could ask him to back off, you should be able to do it" the black haired replied. Blue eyes widen a little before his eyebrows frowned.

"I didn't want to sit alone, I didn't know him so I guess that I invited him for a reason" he looked at his friend for a moment as they walked through the hall filled with students.

"He didn't seem to be that bad, but anyone could see that he had a fake smile" the pink haired replied with a light tone as they walked inside their classroom. He opened the door to the class room.

"Maybe I judged him too soon, can I invite him for lunch with us?" he asked his two friends friendly with a small smile. He waited for both of them to reply.

"Fine by me, I'm happy to help him" the girl replied with a small smile without any caring tone she looked over to Sasuke.

"I don't really have any opinon on this, it's fine by me" the black haired responded without much care. The blond looked at him a little more closer before he opened up his mouth.

"Okay, I'll invite him for lunch then!" he said with a carefree tone and with a smile as he sat down again. His thought already gone before the lesson had begun.

Naruto wished that he had invited Sai, it had been awkward for a moment now. He played with his food for a while now. He wasn't comfortable and felt Sasuke's eyes on him for a moment before he looked up at him he had turned his eyes away. He didn't know what had brought them to this, he was a social person and Sai had talked yesterday. But he had presented them all to each other.

"How do you like the school so far Sai?" he broke the curse and smiled at the pale male. Sai's dark eyes looked at him with hidden emotions.

"I haven't time to judge it much, but I haven't had time to complain" the oldest in the table replied with a calm tone and eyes on his food as he replied.

"You are a year over us, isn't that right Sai?" Sakura asked with a small smile. He was very glad that Sakura had come to the rescue now. He said thank you in his mind.

"Yes, so it seems. What do you think about this school Sakura?" Sai asked polite with another fake smile. The blond took a bite of his food, as he looked at Sakura and waited for a reply.

"I like it, it could get better at some points. But over all I like it and the people in it" the girl replied friendly as she looked over to Sai.

"You seem like a nice girl Sakura and smart" the palest around the table replied with another fake smile. Sakura blushed a little and Naruto found it cute.

"Thank you Sai, I didn't expect you to say that so soon" she said as her blush began to fade.

"But you aren't that pretty though" Sai said and Naruto heard something crack. He looked scared over to Sakura, who had her chopsticks broken in two and her eyes closed.

"You should say sorry Sai!" The blond said fast and half sacred what Sakura would do if she got her hands on Sai.

"Why would I? It's bad to lie" Blue eyes widen at what the guy had said. Even more surprised on how calm his voice was while saying it.

"Say sorry before she hits you!" he replied quickly and never let go his sight of Sakura.

"I'm gay, I couldn't careless on what a girl things about me" Sai replied without a care. Naruto saw Sakura's eyes soften and he could breathe out as he relaxed. "But I still think she's ugly" Sai added.

"See Sakura-chan, he just don't see you attractive that's all!" he replied in a scared voice before Sakura would hit Sai to the end of Japan.

"I will remember this Sai, remember that!" Sakura said in a threading tone with hard eyes and a finger pointed at the pale man who sat towards her.

"I have no interested in your female body, I won't care much about you" the fake smile was on again and eyes closed.

"Good, because I have no interests in you" the pink haired replied in a harsh tone. Naruto felt the tense air and he felt slightly scared with this. He leaned in to Sasuke slightly.

"I have a feeling this won't work out" he whispered as he looked over to his friend who seemed to blush.

"You are slow, I could sense this before we even sat down" Sasuke replied in a low tone. Naruto saw Sai and Sakura sent glares to each other.

"Can we just start over a little? Try to get along" he said with a broken smile at them both. Sakura sent him a little hard look before her eyes soften a little and she breathed out.

"Okay, but I'm giving you one chance Sai. Don't mess it up" Naruto looked at Sai for a reaction.

"I'm only doing this because Naruto here asked me to do it, but sure" Naruto felt Sai's dark eyes search for something in his face. Before he had time to glare Sai's eyes looked to Sasuke for a moment before they turned to his food.

"Why me though?" he asked with rised eyebrows. He knew that he had invited Sai in, but didn't know that it was the only reason.

"You are a good looking thing to look at. I couldn't say no to that. I couldn't care less about the others" Naruto felt a small blush spread on his cheeks. He never thought about it, he never got a compliment.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you I guess" he said unsure on what to say. He wasn't sure how he would take it. He didn't have any problems with homosexuals, at all. He just never gotten a compliment, from anyone. Perhaps his mother once or twice, but never from outstanding family.

"You look cute with that blush on your cheeks, even more than normal" the pale looking male said once again that brought Naruto in more shock. He was surprised to see that Sai turned his eyes away real quick only a moment afterwards he said the words.

"Why don't you give Sasuke any compliments? He's a good looking guy, anyone could see that!" he replied fast with his blush still on his tanned face. Sasuke's dark eyes turned to his own with a questioned look.

"You are more my type, the more innocent looking guy" Sai said with a small smirk.

"I have to agree with Sai on this one though. You look kinda innocent Naruto" Sakura replied with a small teasing tone. Naruto looked with wide eyes at her.

"I'm not innocent! I know tons of stuff!" he defended looking between Sai and Sakura "You don't think I look innocent Sasuke?" he hoped that his best friend could help him with pleading eyes.

"You do look innocent but I'm sure that you aren't" the raven replied with a small smirk.

"Aren't you two together?" Sai asked with a huge fake smile. All the other three in the table looked at him.

"I'm not together with Sasuke! What did you get that from?!" he asked loudly.

"I'm not together with Naruto" Sasuke said. Green eyes watched them like a hawk and blue eyes met them for a moment.

"So you are single? Good thing to know" Sai replied with a small smirk. Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke began to tense from what Sai just said.

"Go and hunt someone else!" the blond defended as he crossed his arms around the other and looked away.

"No, you haven't said anything that convince me that I should back of" Sai replied without a care.

"You should start listening then, take a no" Sasuke defended Naruto that made the blond grin. He didn't see Sakura's shocked look or widen eyes.

"Perhaps you should let Naruto speak for himself" Sai replied once again with a more annoying under tone. The blond looked between them before he grew annoyed at both of them.

"Can you two just stop it? Sai I have no interest in you, can you just find someone else if you want a boyfriend" he replied as he had his eyes fully on Sai, trying to get it through the others mind in a serious manner. He didn't get serious often, which meant he wasn't sure how too.

"You don't like that I speak to you as if I wanted to have you as a boyfriend. I'll be your friend for now" Blue eyes were hard but huffed in reply. The air around their table tensed and the blond were angry at the other. In a uncomfortable way they walked to their next class, with small talk that was stiff.

Naruto couldn't let go of it the whole situation around the lunch table. He didn't feel offended that Sai wanted him as a boyfriend. He wasn't comfortable by it. He had no problems with Sai being gay, he couldn't care less about it. But he just didn't want Sai all over him, that he was uncomfortable by. He didn't like it. Not the looks he would get or more about it. It wasn't for him, simply. He just didn't like it, the whole concept.

He never thought of himself with another man but he haven't seen himself with a girl. He couldn't care less about it, he accepted it fully. But he was surprised that Sai had mentioned him and Sasuke. He felt a small blush show up his cheeks, but he hides them leaning against the school wall. He didn't know why he reacted this way.

Sasuke was his best friend. Naruto cared deeply about him, his first bond and friend. But was they really that close that they could consider being a couple? He never heard it from anyone else and hearing it from Sai whom was gay was something. Perhaps Sai had a eye for that, but he wasn't sure about it. He had only one close guy friend and only one that he hang out with. Perhaps it was something along with those lines Sai had thought that Naruto and Sasuke were together.

The blond knew that Sakura had said that Sasuke treated him differently. That could be a reason for others to think they were a couple, but the blond didn't know if he treated Sasuke any different than any other. He didn't have many friends so he couldn't compare it to anyone else except perhaps Sakura. He had been very close to Sasuke on the lunch, perhaps that made Sai think they were together. He could had send out the wrong signals that way. But he like being close to Sasuke, but he didn't realize that he had been that close more than normally. But he did sleep in Sasuke's bed and they had been close while Sasuke read stuff from the books. But Sai wasn't there to see that, and he was mostly close to Sasuke while alone.

Hm this was weird.

Naruto smiled as he walked out of their last class of the day, in relief he breathed out. He felt his shoulder relax slightly. The class felt like forever, endless and just plain boring. All the things that he disliked.

"Finally that class ended!" he said happily with a smile as he walked between Sasuke and Sakura. Neither looking very impressed.

"You seem to say the same thing each time the last class ends" the pink haired replied in a slightly annoying tone.

"It's because I can feel the freedom already. I just can't sit still for that long" he looked at the pink haired. She looked tired, even that makeup couldn't hide it. He knew better than to ask her out loud but she looked troubled.

"A new school day starts tomorrow, I still don't get how you always managed to get happy every school day ends" she rolled her green eyes as she said it a little dry.

"Stop being so angry all the time! Life is for having fun and all that!" he said carefree as he looked over to his friend with a small smile.

"I just try to be realistic. I don't have my head in the clouds all the time" Naruto jerked his arms without care at the girls slightly bitter tone.

"I'm not in the clouds all the time. Just mostly in class!" he felt glares from both his friends and he huffed at it.

"You two are so moody today, I'm the only one who can hold a conversation" he replied hiding that he really was worried about them. Sakura could have mood swings and so could Sasuke have. But this much on one day? Unbelievable.

"Can't we all have a bad day? Not all of us finds happiness in every single moment of their life" Sakura glared and blue eyes widen in pain at the words. Sakura's eyes soften quickly at his reaction "I didn't need to say that, I'm just having a bad day sorry Naruto" she quickly apologies with a light tone.

"Its alright, we all have those days. Nothing to apologize for" he faked a smile, trying to look less hurt than he was. He didn't know why he felt hurt by it, but he knew he felt it and it brought him a bad feeling.

"Hm" he heard Sasuke say, which made him look over to his friend. He didn't know why Sasuke would make that sound. He wasn't sure at all and it left him annoyed and worried. But he looked at his friend a little closer trying to get a better look.

"You know this is could be a reason that Sai thinks we are a couple" Sasuke annoyed replied and got the blond in a small blush.

"I can't figure out what that sound means. It freaks me out. Do you have a secret code to someone or something?" he frustrated replied to his friend.

"I just don't speak all the time, not like you" the raven replied and the blond grew slightly annoyed at it.

"I don't get how you two can be best friends, you are each others opposites" Sakura said dryly as they closely got to their lockers.

"I think that got us good friends, I think" he raised a finger against his chin in thought. He opened up the locker and a moment later he got his back pack finished and ready to go.

"I need to go home, Sasuke will you walk home with me?" he asked with a small smile.

"I don't have much choice do I?" the raven dry replied as he stood finished.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" he smiled a little before he began to walk beside Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've made the choice that I will update on saturdays too. Mostly so I can get this out of the way, I dislike this story very much. The plot is okay but I really have something against my writing style. But I always try to make it better as I go but from my first story I don't seem to been improving much. I need to focus on other things in life right now, making a story better like this one. I can't do that right now, be free to give me criticism.**

* * *

Chapter six

Naruto felt the eyes on him, those hateful eyes. Without a sound he knew what they thought about him. They had told him millions of times. He knew it all to well like something that was permanent on his face. Something that couldn't wash away or try to get to change. The hateful eyes were still there, watch his every step talking about him in whispers and laughs. He looked up to see them, he was still young. Only four years old. But he looked at them, without anyone to stand up for him he was just another outcast.

He began to run in fear, his short legs running through the streets in order to get away from them. He felt it burn in his chest in covered by anger it was just plain sadness. He didn't need to exist, he didn't feel needed by them. He knew it all to well. He was just alone. Plain alone and he shouldn't be. Children in his age had parents even siblings, but he didn't have anyone. It was times where he thought he was made for being alone. It was the only reason he could think of, he wasn't made to love otherwise he would have a family or someone whom could look at him with kind eyes instead of hatred.

He felt the tears begin to build up to the surface, he closed them quickly and hard not wanting the others to see them. They burned his insides but he kept his tears to himself, he wouldn't let anyone see them. They wouldn't care even if he just wouldn't be there one day. They couldn't care less about him. He knew it and heard it thousand times to much. They never seemed to get easier too.

He began to see an ally and ran towards it. He didn't want to be on these streets, the people on it made his stomach twist in pain. He made a quick turn into the ally, he breathed heavily when he stopped. He leaned against the wall panting as he closed his eyes.

"Hey look how's here" the blond looked to the side, seeing three teenagers with an evil smirk. He felt panic rise in his body and eyes going wide. He knew that smirk all to well not to be scared by it. Without thinking much his body began to move on its own record. He began to run out of the ally the fastest he could in order to escape them.

He felt a hard grip his thin wrist and he tried to pull out of the teenagers grip. The panic began to rise even more when he felt the other two grab his other wrist. He began to scream in panic, trying to pull away desperately. He got kicked over the ankles that made him fall to the ground head first into the hard surface.

"STOP IT" he screamed scared but only got laughter in return. He opened up his eyes and saw their evil features.

"No one cares for you, haven't you got that right yet? No one cares, you could just die already" a mocking tone said and he felt a hard kick against his stomach. He covered his arms around his stomach, trying to cover his thin body.

"STOP IT" he screams once more but he the laughter repeats and so did the kicks.

He couldn't remember how many times he got kicked or how many times he had heard the words. It began to get cold on the ground, but he couldn't move. He was afraid that they broke something, he had a hard time breathing. It hurt each time to breath and his clothes were torn up. He began to feel numb by the pain.

The next thing he knows is that the ground under him where gone and he began to fall face forward. He was in the sky, falling faster and faster. His skin hurt by the power of the wind tearing the skin of. He couldn't keep his eyes open and small tears were on his eyelashes. He was scared, he didn't know what he would need to do to stop this. But a part of him didn't care much about it. Thinking it could just be the best not thinking about it.

He slowly began to open up his eyes, from the little he saw he was close to the surface. He would die if he would land on the ground in this speed. He felt his heart pounding and his breathing getting faster. He saw the ground coming closer to him each second, he closed his eyes and welcomed the feeling. He could deserve this, he opened up his eyes one more time. The ground only an arm away from him.

Naruto woke up panting with a sweaty forehead and wide eyes. The nightmare still fresh in his mind, even if it wasn't the worse he still hated it. He hated those, it became a regular thing for his sleeping now. He shocked his head lightly, his long bangs now in his eyes as he did it.

He didn't want this to happen anymore, it had been enough now. He was well aware that he could take his medicine, but he thought he could control them and not be a pain in the ass to the others around him. He took them when he was a child. As a child he had it worse, his mind still easily in fluid with dreams and words. He remembered it all too well how he was a slave to his nightmares.

The memories were still there from the nightmare. He knew that he would die in the dream if he didn't wake up. He knew he couldn't die in a dream, just nearly die in death. He felt those eyes on him, burning his skin with those hateful eyes. He shocked his head lightly, he needed to think of something else. He needed distractions to help him forget it all.

He looked down at his night shirt, he could see his stomach through it. The wet shirt didn't cover much now that it was wet. He turned his head, looking at the green numbers. Nine am he noticed. He would meet up with Sasuke and Sakura today, twelve clocks. He could use a shower before that, his body being a little sticky from the sweat.

He sat up in his bed dragging his legs out. His feet touched the cold floor as he slowly began to wander out of his messy room. He heard the television talk down stairs as he walked across the small hall and into the bathroom. He lazy opened the door and went inside. He pulled his sweaty clothes of and went inside the shower. Letting it shower of all his sweat of his body.

Naruto's hair was messy and half dry as he walked down stairs with a pair of ordinary jeans and a shirt with some kind of print of it but couldn't care less about what it stood for. He walked to the living room, seeing Kushina look up at him with kind blue eyes. He could see her eyes widen a little more and worry began to show.

"Honey, how are you?" she asked worried with kind eyes, he let out a small sigh. He knew that it probably showed that he wasn't in the perfect form.

"Just nightmare's mom, nothing else" he replied tiredly and uncaring in what tone he used. He walked to the couch where Kushina sat her eyes on him at all time.

"Have they gotten worse?" she asked him kindly but she didn't hide that she was worried. He turned his head at her, making eye contact for a moment before he got scared she would see through too easily and fast.

"Yeah, kinda. Not as bad when I was young. I've been thinking about what you said about the medicine" he responded with a low tone.

"Oh, have you come to a decision?" he could hear that she was slightly surprised by it but he knew she was supportive about it.

"Yeah, I will begin to take the medicine again. I cannot go the school like this, I get less sleep each night" he looked over to her. She took her hand around his neck and made him tit his head towards her before he felt soft lips touch his half dried hair "Mom I'm not a child anymore!" he said embarrassed but secretly liked it.

"You will always be my little child, don't even try to argue with me. Even if you are thirty years old you will always be my child and I will kiss your hair if I want to" she replied with a small smile and a soft tone.

"Mom you are embarrassing me. I'm soon seventeen years old, you can't keep treating me like some little child" he felt a little blush but still smiled a little towards his mother whom gave the same respond.

"You was never one to listen to what I say. I'm well aware that you are soon seventeen years old, I know when your birthday. I'm your mother for a reason" he let out a little laugh at it before smiling warm towards her.

"Yeah, I know you are my mother. I did get dad's hair though, I don't know if I would look good with red hair" he began to picture himself with red hair.

"You still have my features, I'm sorry for that Naruto" he looked at her with a little widen eyes before they returned to normal.

"You don't need to say sorry for it. Mom you are beautiful, I guess that I would be that too because we look quite alike" he said with a small smile. Kushina smiled warm towards her son, her blue eyes closed a little.

Naruto laid his head on the desk exhausted with a sigh, he would fall asleep if he closed his eyes more than ordinary blinking. He was across Sasuke and Sakura, he looked up slightly. Seeing Sakura sitting next to Sasuke a little closer than he last saw her be. He still wasn't sure if Sakura liked Sasuke that way or not. It made his stomach twist slightly at it, but the only thing he could come up with for a reason was that he liked them both very much.

"Dobe stop sleeping, we have work to do" he saw dark eyes look at him. He sat up, stretching his arms over his head and jawed.

"Got any plans master mind?" he teased with a small smile.

"Get two ideas done that could work in ten minutes. Otherwise, I'm not sure what I will do with you" the raven replied with a strict tone the blond wasn't used to. His eyebrows raised slightly before he changed his position and got a finger on his chin.

"You are so harsh Sasuke, I never meant to get you this worked up" he teased with a soft smirk, earning two hard eyes on him in return.

"Get that thick brain of yours in a work" the raven bite out in an almost scary way. He didn't get scared of course, Uzumaki's doesn't do scared.

"What got you so worked up? I'll do it and be better at it" he saw Sasuke breath in slightly and began to write in his text book.

"You really should get thinking, Sasuke-kun told you in ten minutes" the pink haired replied in an annoying way.

Naruto looked behind him to see the clock ticking. He wasn't confident that he could make it, but he was going to give it a try. He needed to do this, prove himself a little bit more worthy than he probably was. He was clever just like Sasuke and Sakura. He needed this to work. The blond began to think, his brain in high drive. They needed two experience they all been through. They went in the same school, which means that they have seen most of the things together. Sakura had been with Ino sometimes but they were all three most of the time. Sasuke had disappeared a few times and so did Sakura. He shocked that thought away, he couldn't think of it that way. The time was ticking.

There wasn't many big things that had happened in their barely two years in their high school. He did remember that one time he and Sasuke accidentally kissed, he blushed slightly at it think of it. But from what he knew Sakura and Sasuke haven't kissed so they couldn't have experienced the same thing. Sasuke and Sakura haven't kissed. He looked at them, trying to see something between the lines.

"Have you two kissed each other?" he broke the silence with a question that sent small shivers down his spine. Sakura blushed a little.

"No we haven't, stop thinking of those stuff. Think of your ideas instead" he looked at Sasuke whom didn't seem to blush or even think much before replying.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you haven't" he responded firmly as he still saw Sakura blushing.

He could still remember the taste of Sasuke's lips, they were soft and tasted the rice he had been eaten before they had kissed. He even blushed now, but he knew that he needed to stop thinking of it. He shocked his head lightly once again. They all were victims of Kakashi's porn book, but they never really had any experience from it. Which he was glad that they haven't because he didn't need to read it to know what happens in that book.

He tried to remember any situation they had been in within school. They were all there to see how Sai was a bastard. But still wasn't an experience. Sasuke was such a bastard, giving him this assignment. Sasuke had been in a bad mood all day though, it bothered him. He felt it nag his mind, he looked at the raven. He knew that Sasuke had been talking to someone before. He didn't really know whom, but from the little Sasuke told him it was because his parents made him do it.

Sasuke never really told him many things to him, but he knew that Sasuke counted him as his best friend. Sasuke never really was one to speak much about the things that went in his mind, compare to Sasuke Naruto was an open book. He could agree that he was one to be quite open with his body and his features. Just how he liked it to be. But he still wasn't one to tell everything that went in his mind and all that. He did fake smiles for a reason.

Naruto was open with Sasuke, telling when he got the nightmares and so on. He always beenhonest with Sasuke about it, mostly because Sasuke could see through him so easy and Naruto couldn't put much of a fight when it came to that. He couldn't lie when they were alone and he told Sasuke what could happen in his mind. That was whom he was and he wouldn't do anything to break that bond they had. It was something he treasured by his heart.

He still didn't like it when Sasuke didn't tell him things, he even hated it. He couldn't help his friend if they never told him things. He hated not be able to help others, he loved to help others. He had always been like that. He liked making others smile when they were sad, he really thought laughter and smiles could be medicine.

"Naruto the times out" he was drawn out of his thoughts. He had forgotten his assignment, he was domed. "Have you gotten a subject we could write?" Sasuke added looking suspicious.

"Yeah I got a subject. Love. We are going to write about love" he replied with a smile and confided tone. He saw Sasuke and Sakura look weird at him, their eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Why just love? As in emotion or as in experience?" Sakura asked questioned. Naruto smiled a little at it.

"We all have experience love, even Sasuke has. All of us have. But it's a large spectrum so we can choose three or something. Each one taking one and talks about it or have a little more leadership or something with it" he said with the smile still on his lips. He thought as he spoke, and it did seem pretty good.

"That's actually a pretty good idea" Sakura said in thought.

"We can take that, we cannot waste more time thinking of a subject. In the way Naruto said it sounds pretty good too" the raven replied as he looked at Naruto.

"Told you I would do it! You should trust me a little more guys!" he replied happily. He did think of it the last second but he did it and right now that's all that was needed.

"We could think of a better overview next time, perhaps even write on some of our parts" the black haired replied softly.

"That sounds like a plan, are we done here?" the blond asked hopefully.

"Seems like it, we can't begin to work on a different part this time. You don't have enough concentration to do that" Naruto frowned his eyebrows a little.

"I can have concentration enough for a next hour!" he defends himself with a puff of his cheeks.

"No you don't and you just denials it" the black haired replied and the blond didn't care much about it.

"I won't complain, I want to get home as fast as possible" the blond replied and began to stretch out his arms again.

"You two are arguing more than normal, can you two just stop it for once?" Sakura jumped in the conversation with a nagging tone.

"We aren't fighting for real, we aren't mad at each other" he replied with a small smile as he began to rise up


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello you all. I'm kinda confused with how many chapter this will be. I did write twenty chapter and when I began to update there was one chapter that weren't done. Which left me taking one chapter that would be later. Today I think it happened again, taking a chapter that would surpose to be later. But it stills seems to be nineteen chapter. This is so weird. Anyway! Here comes the seventh chapter**

* * *

Chapter seven

Naruto liked sleeping it made him go away just a few hours from his daily life. He didn't really need to pay things in mind or think at all. He didn't need the feelings or thoughts to control him if he was asleep. He enjoyed sleeping in his warm bed, the sheet over his body keeping the cold out of the mid September. School wasn't good place to sleep, but he did it anyways.

The bench was hard and uncomfortable, even if he had his arms as a pillow. He didn't really sleep, he just daydreamed about how it would be if he did sleep. He really didn't want to be up right now, but he had a life to live. Something that he didn't like right now. He could sleep his life away for all he could care. At least that was what he felt right now.

He felt a poke to his forearm, looking slightly up to see Sasuke's eyes forward and writing notes for class. Sasuke's eyes were always so focused, not like his. He saw a paper in front of him, a ripped up from a corner of Sasuke's text book. He took it in his tan hands and opened it up, widen eyes at the beautiful hand style.

Are you alright? You've been more out than ever lately.

Naruto smiled slightly at it. Sasuke always paid attention to small things, but he guesses that he was quite obvious. He was even surprised that Sakura haven't noticed it yet. He turned the paper over, grabbing a small pencil began to write an answer.

Just sleeping badly, don't get yourself too worked up.

He poked his best friend to the side as he pushed the paper to the side towards Sasuke. The bell ran and students were out of their seats quickly. Blue eyes looked at Sasuke reading the paper and laid it in his pocket pants as they both moved up from their seat.

"Sasuke-kun, did you write down a lot of notes?" Sakura said with her cheeks more colorful than normal. Naruto looked a little closer in suspicion.

"Sakura-chan do you were makeup?" he asked surprised before he met her green eyes and black eyelashes. She had an eye shadow on her lids too, but Naruto didn't really like the look of it.

"Yeah, I put on a little bit more than I do normally. If you noticed it, I'm sure doing a better job" she said with a small role with her eyes as the three of them walked beside each other through the crowed hall.

"You look different with that much makeup, you look better natural" the blond said as he looked at his friend to his right. His bangs slightly in the way but saw her turn and look at him with a little glare.

"I do were makeup daily, just not as much. I don't think you've seen me without makeup, baka" she replied in a obvious tone. Naruto huffed a little before turning his attention on where he was going so he didn't knock anyone out.

"I don't really know, but I still think you look better without this much" he argued back with a small huff at the end. "What do you think Sasuke? Do she looks better with that much makeup?" he asked his friend as he looked at the stoic face.

"I couldn't care less about it, she looks like that most of the time" the raven replied with a colder tone than the blond was used to. He wondered what got Sasuke so bitter all of a sudden.

"What got your panties in a twist? I just asked a question, teme" blond eyebrows frowned and his tone wasn't as happy as it normally was.

"You wanted me to answer your questions and you got angry when I replied. I'm not the one with panties in a twist" the black haired replied and Naruto wanted to punch that smug face. They were near the lockers, but the blond slowly got even angrier than he already was.

"Can you two just stop it? Your being silly with all this" Sakura said in a friendly tone but the blond still looked at the stoic boy.

"Yeah, but Sakura-chan. He should see thing like that about you, you're his friend after all" blue eyes looked into green before he reached for his locker.

"But you don't need to stand up for myself, I can do that on my own" the pink haired replied as she closed her locker and her voice more strict than he used to hear her talk in. He didn't believe her words of course.

"I don't think you would, somehow I'm the only one that could stand up for the bastard" the blond replied as they began to walk to the next class. Sasuke walked a bit faster and the blond grew annoyed at it.

"You are the only one whose close to him, that's why. I'm not close to him so I couldn't do it without getting brushed of as easily" the pink haired replied with a sad undertone that the blond never really noticed.

"Still, Sasuke's your friend. He should listen to you if he wanted too and cared even slightly about you" he didn't hide the anger towards Sasuke. He found it not needed and wanted Sasuke to just listen ever so slightly.

"Sasuke-kun has his reasons. Let him be for a while and stop complaining" the pink haired replied with a annoying tone. He couldn't care about it, he was angry and he sure would let Sasuke know about it. They walked to the classroom, Sasuke sitting on his normal place and Naruto sitting beside him.

He took out his note book with a slam it landed on the table. He ripped a bit of paper and grabbed a pencil. He began to write his note, with messy hand style he tried to write down his thoughts.

Asshole! I can't believe that you did that to Sakura-chan, she deserves to better. Treat her with a little more respect will you?

He poked Sasuke as the teacher began to walk to the front. He pushed the note to Sasuke whom glared at slightly at moved a slightly further away. Blond eyebrows frowned at the gesture but he wanted Sasuke to get the note. He eyed and tapped his finger against the note before Sasuke's slender fingers opened it and dark eyes read it. He saw the thin eyebrows rise a little and he knew Sasuke thought about it now.

He saw Sasuke rip off a piece of paper and began to write. Naruto waited a moment or two in nervous. A pale hand pushed the piece of paper to him and he grabbed it quickly and read it.

You are over-reacting dobe. Keep calm and just try not to get your thick brain in a twist.

His tan hand grabbed the pencil hard and began to write hard on a new paper

Can't your stupid pride just quit for a moment or something teme? You made her sad and I don't like it all. I can't apologize because it wasn't me whom did it.

He pushed the paper to Sasuke and watched in the corner of his eye how Sasuke read it and began to write back.

I won't do it because of my pride. I don't care about her all that much or her opinion of me.

Blue eyes soften for a moment before he got frustrated once more.

You've been friends with her for years, can't you care a little more about her? Your such a teme.

He wrote fast and hard in his own messy style. Sasuke read and began to write once more in his calm, elegant way.

Didn't I say you should stop over thinking everything? Mind your own business for once.

Blue eyes looked on the paper before he breathed out to calm his nerves. He couldn't understand Sasuke sometimes. But it got him frustrated, Sasuke always kept things to himself and wouldn't say what really goes on in that brain. It was annoying and somethings Naruto couldn't just guess. This was one of those moments where he wished that he could be a little smarter than he was.

You're my best friend isn't it my job to keep make sure that you won't do bad stuff?

He smiled slightly when he wrote and pushed it to Sasuke. He just wanted Sakura and Sasuke to get along, even if just slightly. He never liked when people don't get along, he wanted to argue it out. He just couldn't stand this uncomfortable air around the three of them.

If its just a job and nothing more you should quit it.

An eyebrow rose and he wondered if he had hit a soft spot. He didn't really now why, it was meant as a joke and nothing should be taken that hard. He just thought he could bring a little more happiness in the conversation.

It was meant as a joke. Don't get your briefs in a twist. I seriously meant no harm.

He wrote as he sent it to his friend, hoping that he wouldn't react the same freaking way. He dislikes when people get upset. But Sasuke never got to answer and Naruto was left with no answer. The class ended and he happily stood up from his seat as his two other friends did the same. He smiled at them but neither gave one in return.

"I wonder what my mom got me for kind of food today" he thought out loud as they walked out of the classroom. Not all of the students were out yet, and it got him a slightly more glad that he didn't need to struggle through the halls.

"Neither do I. But I got myself some veggies today" the pink haired replied in slightly annoying tone. He didn't notice it of course, he was in his food fantasy.

"Mom always makes the best food, she's an amazing cook" he respondsmeanwhile he was in his half food fantasy.

"I don't think I've ever tasted her food though, what makes it so special?" the blond got out of his fantasy and looked a little shocked at his friend.

"Have you never tasted mom's food? She just makes the best food, like the spices and all that!" he said confident that he was right. His mother really did make the best food, or his dad. But he's never home.

"I been never home to you so I never got to taste Kushina-san's food" the girl replied even more annoyed.

"You haven't been home to me? What!? I thought you at least been there once, got me shocked" the blond replied with rised eyebrows at her.

"Well, we never have really hanged out after school except when we study. You been never home to me either" Sakura explained simply and softly as they took a left and got to their lockers.

"Yeah, that's actually true. I never thought about it like that" the blond replied in thought. Sakura got quiet and he looked at her strangely. Her green eyes on something that seemed to bring her fear or sadness. He turned around and he began to feel the anger rise.

Karin walked towards them in a speed just the look of her made Naruto want to do something. Karin looked like she did normally, her shorts short on her thigh even if it was mid SEPTEMBER and her short loose t-shirt to show of her slim stomach.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" she said as she passed both Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke looked to the side to see Karin and Naruto saw his eyes look at her for a moment.

"Hello Karin" Sasuke replied simply and Naruto got surprised that Sasuke could talk so easy and formal to a stranger. Well perhaps not stranger but the blond knew well that Sasuke wasn't very comfortable with new people.

"Karin, would you like to eat lunch with us?" the blond faked a smile and tried to sound convincing that he really wanted it. Karin's red eyes looked at him with rised eyebrows she seemed to be surprised. It took a moment or town before she answered.

"As long as I sit beside Sasuke-kun" she simply replied. Blue and red eyes met and the fight began between their eyes.

"That could work pretty okay, right Sakura-chan?" the blond turned his head around to ask his friend whom looked at him slightly weird.

"Yeah, sounds pretty alright for me too" the pink haired replied softly hidden behind was annoying tone. "Then Its settle, Karin you will eat with us today" the Uzumaki said with a fake smile towards the red haired.

All of them sat in the table, Karin sat beside Sasuke just as predicted. Sakura sat beside Sasuke on his other side and Naruto sat so he could see all three without much turning heads. He didn't really like this situation but he knew he could need to get along with Karin. At least get some kind of knowledge about her. She seemed after all wants to be close to Sasuke all day.

"Sasuke-kun, what did you get for lunch?" the red haired replied as she pushed up her glasses.

"Rice with chicken and some vegetables" the raven replied as dark eyes was focused at the food.

"Did Mikito-san make it? She always makes healthy food and all that" the blond asked friendly as he met dark eyes for a moment.

"No, I made it. You know that thing that most teenagers does. Make their own food" Sasuke teased slightly making the blond frown and cross his arms loose over his chest.

"I did make food once, I almost burned the kitchen by accident. You know that too!" he defended a little childish.

"I know, have you forgotten that I was there? You almost burned my kitchen down" the raven replied as he took one of his vegetables in his mouth. Naruto got hungry by looking and took one of his fish in his mouth.

"What brought that idea up though? You should be the one knowing that Naruto can't cook" the pink haired replied a little shocked. Blue eyes felt red eyes on him but he pretended that he didn't know.

"I can answer that one! Mikito-san and I was talking and we brought up food in the subject and she would teach me her tricks. But she needed to go away and said that Sasuke could teach me. It ended up not getting that good" the blond answered before Sasuke even could begin to answer.

"Do you two hang out a lot or something?" Karin asked suspiciously with eyes looking at Sasuke. Her bangs falling slightly as she leaned forwards.

"Our families are friends since we were children, that made us childhood friends" the raven replied as he looked at Naruto a moment before he closed his eyes and took a bite of his food.

"You make it sound like you hate it. I'm glad that I got to know your family though. They are nice guys" he added with a real smile towards the Uchiha.

"Are Naruto more at your place Sasuke-kun? It makes it sound like you two always hang out at your place" Sakura asked the raven. Naruto looked as the two girls waited for Sasuke to reply, Sasuke always was the poplar. The blond got a little jealous, being the sidekick of sort.

"Yeah he is, my family likes him enough" the Uchiha replied simply. "Perhaps because Kushina-san always made us meet so much during our childhood" he added simply. Red and blue eyes met widen.

"Wait, Kushina? Naruto what's your surname?" Karin asked shocked and almost nervous. Naruto looked at her a little strange.

"Uzumaki, why?" he asked back and saw her stand up quickly.

"You have the same surname as me. What the fuck?" Karin said quickly and Naruto widen at the information. He stod up just as quickly and almost making the chair trip.

"Wait does that mean that we are from the same family?!" the blond widen as he spoke the words.

"But I was told that all Uzumaki's are red haired. You are blond!" karin asked surprised and the blond huffed.

"My dad is blond, and he broke through. But I have a high chance if I got a child they would be red haired. I'm still a god damn Uzumaki though!" the blond huffs with as he sat down.

"I guess we are kind of family. If you aren't born into the family" the red haired replied calmly as she sat down on her chair.

"Mom is an Uzumaki for sure and I got my moms name for a reason. I wasn't born into the family" the blond replied simply with a harder tone than usually.

"But are your parents married?" the red haired asked curious with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, don't really know why though. But mom wants her birth name and she holds a lot of pride in it though" Naruto said smiling as he thought of his mother "I want to keep it too. Just as mom did" he added with a soft smile towards Karin whom looked a little shocked.

"Its a part of the Uzumaki pride, though I think it's a little overdramtic. I'll keep it too, to hold the pride" The oldest in the table replied with a little smirk.

Naruto walked beside Sasuke, the sun warm against his skin. He was glad that it didn't end up as bad as he thought it would with the whole Karin. But he needed to know if Kushina knew something about her. He looked over to Sasuke, seeing his dark eyes elsewhere and unfocused. Something that was never good. But they were quiet, something that was weird for both of them in each others' company.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let the dreams come. I'm thankful for everyone that reads this. You make me smile and keep on going with this. You make my heart warm and you keep me going with more ideas to write. Hopefully you can read more of my work.**

 **Warnings: NARUTO DREAMS ABOUT SASUKE AND ITS HELLA SEXY**

* * *

Chapter eight

Hands ran over his naked stomach, he kissed his lover firmly on his lips. Naruto wanted more, he couldn't leave this half done. He laid under his lover, their hips rocking in each other in a soft rhythm. He let his hands trail over his lovers hard stomach, the shirt covered the soft skin that made him almost addicted. He heard his lover let out a moan and dragged up his lovers shirt. Throwing it somewhere in the messy room.

He began to unbuttoning the pants as their tongues trailed over one another. Neither dominated the kiss as he helped his lover out of his pants and briefer. His lover breathed heavily as his tan hand reached the dick and began to pump. His own pants growing hard at the sounds, making him pump his lovers long dick faster and harder. The long dick, the head and slightly more showing if his hand was against the root of the cock.

He felt his lovers hand trail over his pants, rubbing the hard cock making Naruto moan at the touch. The male above him rocked his hips against his own, a rhythm that was long and deep. Making him moan at it, the touches was soon all too much for him to handle. He grabbed his lovers dark hair, bringing his mouth to his own and let his tongue travel in his lovers.

He let his lover do as he wanted, rubbing the hard nipples with the fingertips. Tan hands ran over the muscular back, feeling the soft skin and muscles clench against his touch. He moaned as his lover rubbed his nipples grow harder and talented tongue over his. He felt his pants getting too tight for comfort. His cock twisted and began to feel wet against his boxers.

He let go of his lover, dark eyes in surprise but blue eyes stared back at him. He unbuttoned his pants, his lovers eyes watching as a hawk at the movements. His boxers was wet from the pre-cum and begging for attention. His lovers pale hands were on his, helping him out with both boxers and pants. They threw it somewhere neither caring about it.

Both naked got the blond feeling satisfied, he smiled as he let his lips touch his lovers. His lover pumped his cock once or twice tightly around the thick cock. Their tongues and dick's touching against one another. His stomach getting wet from the pre-cum that both of them leaked out. He trusted up his hips, meeting his lovers. Both moaned loudly as their hips began to buckle up against each other.

Blue eyes looked in the dark ones, the pale skin matched the hair and eyes. His lover's straight nose that was slightly turned upwards and thin lips. He was an ideal man and Naruto couldn't figure out why he had chosen him of all people. But he needed to think about that later on, right now he wanted his lover's mouth against his.

Naruto woke up panting and with wet boxers. He remembered the dream very well, something that made him embarrassed about it. He didn't know why he dreamt that and with Sasuke. He didn't really see Sasuke that way even though he found him attractive. He didn't want to think about Sasuke that way. With the memories of the dream still on his mind made him even more embarrassed thinking about Sasuke.

He remembered everything about it, how Sasuke's fingers were long against his cock and how his kisses was the best he ever had. The wet heated mouth and everything about Sasuke's features and body. How he clenched his stomach reliving the soft abs. He slowly felt his lower regions begin to heat up at the thoughts and it him mad.

He saw his cock make a roof with the sheet, he mentality groaned at it. He got hard thinking about Sasuke. He never did, at least not this much. He found Sasuke attractive and all, but this never happened. It made him angry, frustrated and confused. He slowly checked the clock, he needed to get this problem done before school. He groaned and let his hand touch his cock.

Naruto calmly walked his way to the school, he was so confused about all this. Something he never liked and he even grew annoying that he couldn't figure it out. Couldn't he be smart enough to even figure this out on his own. He could live without being smart for all his life, he could handle this.

He needed to stay back slightly from Sasuke, even with the thought made him embarrassed about all this situation. He could stay back slightly, just for this day. Try to figure something out later today, and try to act normal. Just like he always does, he needed to try. He didn't want to ruin their friendship just because he had this weird dream. It was a dream he reminded himself. It shouldn't matter that much. He didn't want the nightmares.

He heard someone walk behind him, he stopped and turned a little around to see who it was. He saw Sasuke walk towards him and he began to remember the dream slightly. How Sasuke's lips was wet from the kiss and how that body was under that clothing. He turned as Sasuke came to walk beside him.

"I'm not late today and I was first. The world is coming to an end!" The blond said dramatic with a childish tone and a small smile towards his friend.

"I rather not spend it with you if this would be the last day" Sasuke said simply with sarcasm as they began to walk. Sasuke's bag hanging on his should as normal.

"I rather not spend it with your stick up your ass all day. I would probably spend it with my family" he said with a tone of sarcasm. He found it a little weird looking at Sasuke and he decided that he would try not to make eye contact with Sasuke. But he needed to cover it up and it would be a pain in the ass.

"Sasuke-kun" both boys stopped and turned around looking at the one speaking. Karin walked quickly towards them, she didn't look much at Naruto not that he really mined it. She looked at Sasuke which minded him, he felt his stomach tense slightly at it.

"Come on, let's head to school" She said simply as she walked beside Sasuke. The blond looked at her slightly annoyed but faked a small smile. He walked beside Sasuke but felt the air grow uncomfortable quickly with Karin with them.

"Sasuke-kun I need too you alone later today. I'll search you up around lunch" the red haired broken the small silent with a happy tone.

"Why did you even say it now if you would search me up either way?" the black haired replied surprisingly dry.

"I'll remember it for the next time" the blond felt relief when he saw their school just ahead. He even smiled slightly at it, soon the uncomfortable silent would be over.

Naruto took his textbooks from his locker, he closed the locker with a small slam. He saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting for him, their books already out. He softly huffed at it before he walked to them. He felt a hand grab his ass, grabbing it tightly and he felt heat rush to his face mostly because of anger.

He saw Sasuke's and Sakura's shocked expiration as he turned around quickly dropping all his books in the movement. He opened up his hand and slapped the guy whom just touched his ass. Angry and frustrated he did it with his left hand once and right once more.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he said loudly, as he saw the guy touch his own red cheeks. Sai looked at him with a fake smile, as he still rubbed his sore cheeks.

"I believe I just touched your booty" Sai simply replied which made the blond even more frustrated.

"I don't need you too explain that! Why the hell would you do that?!" He breathed heavily as he screamed out loud. He clenched his fists against his sides, as he saw the pervert look at him with those dirty eyes.

"You have a nice booty. I don't have to explain it much more than that" Sai said in obvious tone as he still rubbed his cheeks.

"Doesn't make it right to touch my ass! Don't ever do that to me. NEVER" The blond said loudly and serious, staring at Sai with hateful eyes. He huffed slightly as he bowed down quickly to pick up his books. He was irritated and he saw both Sasuke and Sakura look weird at him like the rest of the students in the hall.

"Come on, we have class" he said uncaring on how his tone seemed so bitter.

Naruto's steps were hard against the floor, his cheeks still flushed with anger. How can Sai do something like too him! He haven't said that it was okay for him to touch his ass, he would never agree to that. Not like this and never in his life. Sai had that pervert look on his face that he couldn't stop getting up in his mind.

He really wanted to hit Sai even more, but he couldn't. But he felt slightly more satisfied now that he had slapped him across the face. But it still bothered him, someone's hands on his body that wasn't his partners. He hated it being treated like this, like someone's object. He never wanted this to happen ever again.

"Naruto calm down" he heard a voice said behind him in a calm way. He widens his eyes before they narrowed and grew harder. Sakura looked at him trying to simply calm him down, but he only grew angrier.

"I can't do that. Not after this!" He said harsh with his hands tightly around his books. He was surprised that he used this tone towards Sakura. But right now he couldn't care less about it.

"It doesn't help if you keep getting angry about this" she said as her voice broke to a not calm voice . It only drew Naruto angrier.

"I can't do this right now, I'm going home" he said in a low angry tone as he turned around on his heels and walked past his two friends.

"You shouldn't bother with him, get yourself together" Sasuke said in a calm tone but his eyes were hard.

"It's kinda hard not to get bother with this. You aren't the one getting your ass touched!" He said turning around to see Sasuke's face. Sasuke took a step forwards him, his eyes soften slightly.

"That's not what I meant. If you ignore Sai he shouldn't bother you, but you give him attention and you may send out the wrong signals to him that way" Naruto didn't hear the jealous tone but Sakura's eyes widen slightly.

"He doesn't give me anything to work with! It's kind of hard not to give the guy that gives you ass a grab!" He said loudly as he glared at his friend.

"You aren't stupid enough to get what I wanted to say. If you ignore him he would get bored and loose interest in you" the Uchiha simply tried to explain and solve the problem "If he talks to you more in private or something. Just let him know that you never want to see him again" Sasuke added simply. The blond felt still slightly worried, or much.

"I agree with Sasuke-Kun. You should just ignore him and if he bothers you even more you can think of another solution" the pink haired agreed with Sasuke. Something that Naruto knew she would.

He was still worried, he didn't want that pervert around him. He was glad that his friends could help him with it, but it made him feel slightly weak. But he looked at them before he let out a relief breath and began to walk towards them again.

"We have class, lets go" he said in a low tone as the three of them began to walk together to their next class. They walked in silent, only a second before class started. They walked to their seats, Sasuke as well as Sakura grabbed their notes books up and began to write down notes as the class began.

Naruto was lost in his thoughts once more, not even giving it a shot trying to concentrate on school work. He hated ignore people, mostly because he knew the feeling of it when he was a child. He never wanted to experience that feeling again, making him never want to make someone feels that way. Sai did deserve it all with the thing he did. But Sai was just an ordinary boy behind all that fake smile.

It made Naruto feel guilty, even if he knew it would be the best for himself. He didn't know how to make it work, he couldn't think about only himself. He couldn't be selfish when it was more than him in this situation. But he never really knew what Sai wanted from him, he did say he was gay and found Naruto attractive. He didn't find it disturbing or anything alike. He just didn't know if Sai wanted to be his boyfriend or anything like that.

Naruto didn't like Sai that way and it bothered him that he didn't know why Sai kept doing things like that towards him. He found it confusing and with the sex dream about Sasuke made his thoughts even messier. He just wanted to disappear from all this so he could figure it out all on his own. He couldn't talk about it to anyone, except his mother or father. But he couldn't speak to it with Sasuke. He couldn't speak about it with him, because it would only get weird between them and he didn't want to destroy it.

He just felt weird and he had much on his chest, he couldn't deal with it. But he needed to try to get through this day, he could do the thinking home instead. He didn't want to have these thoughts in school, it always showed when he was thinking. He didn't want to get bother with answering the questions because he didn't want to lie or anything alike it. He couldn't do that to neither of Sasuke nor Sakura. Sasuke would see through even now, but for once he wanted this for himself.

He needed to try to ignore Sai, even if he felt guilty about it. He would try if it didn't work he had to think of something else. He couldn't keep thinking of himself though, he needed to see if Sai would react too it. He always talked to others and ignoring one will be a challenge. But he could do it for a small time span.

The blond let out a small sigh as he looked through the window. He was glad that he got his medicine back, the nightmares would get easier and he could finally get some night sleep. He hated looking like a dying old man. He felt like he had aged twenty years in two weeks, he hated it. But he knew things would get better with his medicine to help him with them.

The three of them walked too their lockers, the drama that happened early this mooring sent them a uncomfortable air. Naruto tried to look past it, denial the thoughts and the air. Just like the normal did when he felt this way. He had to think of something that they could speak about.

"Have you seen that there this festival that comes about a two weeks from now?" he said towards his friends, smiling slightly at them both as they walked through the crowded hall.

"Yeah, seems fun. I'm still concerned about the cold, it will be in the beginning of October" Sakura replied a little suspicious. The blond smiled slight as he remembered the date.

"But it would be on the tenth of October right? It shouldn't be that cold, stop being all negative Sakura-chan!" he said with a grin and saw green eyes roll at it.

"I still think they should make it a bit earlier. It would be more fun and they probably should earn more money that way" Naruto never thought about it that way and he didn't like it.

They began to see their lockers and Karin stand there, looking at Naruto with a small glare before they soften when they landed on Sasuke. The blond looked at her, thinking on how they could be a family was weird. They seemed so out of line, the opposite of each other.

"Sasuke-kun!" the red haired said as she fixed her glasses on her straight nose. Her hands behind her back as she waited. The blond walked the few more steps to his locker and heard Sakura open up hers too.

"Hello Karin" the black haired replied and the blond threw in his books in the locker and began to look at the two.

"Come on, lets go to the roof where no one can bother us" blue eyes looked at the two. Sasuke seemed to look at her longer than he did normally.

"Hm" the Uchiha agreed and Karin sent a weird look towards Naruto before they began to walk. Leaving Sakura and Naruto alone, the blond didn't want to look at them but in the corner of his eye he saw them.

"What's that about?" Sakura asked Naruto in jealously. Sakura didn't seem to like it at all, not that Naruto would disagree.

"Karin walked with us to school, said the two of them should talk alone around lunch" he simply replied to his friend. Sakura looked worried and it clenched in his stomach. "Come on, lets head for lunch" he added trying to get his friend out of her worried thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto gets to know a bit more about his sexuality and all that. Still not sure what the last chapter will be. My head is in a cloud right now, I'm working on another story and all, so my head is elsewhere.**

 **Warnings: underage drinking (minor)**

* * *

Chapter nine

Naruto felt the medicine help him right away, he had no nightmares now. He still couldn't sleep bother less, no life just didn't want to give him everything. He still had dreams those sexual dreams about Sasuke. He is confused, very much so. But he still needed to keep this mind on other things, he couldn't risk himself getting lost in those dangerous thoughts once more. He knew it all too well that it wasn't a good thing.

"Naruto have you begun to write on your part?" Sakura asked simply, her glossy lips in a pale pink color. He blinked once before he shocked his head slightly.

"No, I thought we would write it together. I thought we agreed on that" he said honestly and confused. He saw green eyes roll slightly before she smiled.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be a good idea that each of us would research on our things before we begin to write it together" the pink haired explained a little childish. He felt stupid with the way Sakura looked at him, but he tried to let it slid.

"Can't we just do this together? It should get so much faster that way, we can bind our minds together" he replied hopefully that they would agree too his suggestion. He slid his eyes towards Sasuke whom looked towards him, their eyes met for a moment before the blond broke the eye contact.

"We don't have time to disuse this, we do this Naruto's way. It will get easier and faster" the raven replied a little annoyed but made a look towards the other two. "We begin to write Naruto's first, this could take two free times at max. We can begin now and will be written down the first part of his part" the dark haired added as he began to write on the text book.

"Love is a large spectrum, I guess we can make it in three parts" the blond thought out loud with a hand on his chin and his back laying more backwards in his chair "Sasuke's pretty analytic and all that. Can't we make it that Sasuke gets the medical explanation about love?" he added within his thoughts again.

"That's not a bad idea, but what about you and me? I'm not sure what we can talk about expect experience" the blond heard Sakura ask him with a critical tone.

"Naruto can get the experience thing while you can get the impact" Sasuke said in a demanding leader tone towards Sakura. The blond was still in his thoughts, first mission failed.

"Yeah, or we could just split the experience in two parts. There's a lot about that after all" the blond added still in thoughts. He really wanted to do the experience thing, he had so many feelings going on about it.

"I guess that's a sort of plan. I could speak about a different kind of love and you another. I think it could sound like a good idea" the pink haired agreed making the blond smile slightly in wonder.

"We seem to have a plan about this. We can begin on my part for now that we had changed the plans" the dark haired responded and the blond looked at him.

"Sounds like a good plan"

Naruto laid in bed, his mind was full of images of Sasuke. He couldn't get why he had to feel this way or even why. He had always felt strong towards him, but he had never dreams about them doing all that stuff. He had always thought of Sasuke as his best friend, always protecting and caring.

These dreams got him messed up, his mind out of balance and unable to control his thoughts. He always suffered by caring or feeling too much. He knew it all too well by living a life like the way he did. This wasn't one of these high school movies where the boy get the girl and it ends all happily. It wasn't one of them and he didn't even know if he wanted it to be like that.

He let out a breath, his phone on his stomach and his eyes closed softly. He had strong, very strong feelings towards Sasuke. That was the basic thing, he would always save Sasuke first if any of his friends were in danger. He always had this feeling that he needed to protect Sasuke, even if he knew Sasuke could protect himself. It was something that he wanted, something that made him a little bit more of a man.

Sasuke was attractive, that was also a fact. Sasuke had those dark deep eyes that you could get lost in if staring too long into them. Sasuke had pale skin but not rough, Naruto could image it to be soft against his touch. Sasuke had this straight nose tiny bit upwards but with a small tip of nose. Sasuke had this dark hair, that made his face much more handsome. Sasuke's now half long hair made him fit it so much better.

Naruto did find Sasuke attractive, that was something that he had known forever. But he never really checked out boys in general, he never stopped to get a better look on them or anything like that. He never thought about it, but he never had checked anyone out. He just kept to himself, he never really met different people of sort. He just mostly hanged out with Sakura and Sasuke, whose was his closed friends.

He did find Sakura attractive, she had feminine face. He had been in love with her once, or he didn't even know if he could call it in love anymore. He was younger at the time where he had been in love with her. Three years ago, which made him fourteen. He had been all over her at the time. But he softly grew out of it when he found out she wasn't into him. He was fine with his relation with her now, they were even better friends now then before it all.

Naruto dragged a hand through his thick hair in frustration. He felt this like a burden, something he hated. He hated to have this heavy feeling that weighted on his chest as if it was a rock. He huffed at this, he was over thinking it all too much. He often did this when he couldn't solve a problem, which often lead him depressed and distant. He needed to do something, right now. He can't think of this all the time.

He raised up from his bed, taking his orange lap top and began to start it. He waited stressed for it to open up, in a moment it began to start and he began to search on things about sexuality on Google. He began to read about it softly. Homosexual is feeling things towards their own gender, hetro-sexual is feeling things towards their opposite gender and bisexual is feelings towards both.

He began to see the plus sign. He never knew about this other sexual orientation or genders. Pan, demi sexuality. He never had heard about this, but he found it interesting. Intersex was something he never ever heard about. But he found it interesting but he never the never had met someone with a different gender, perhaps Haku.

Haku was a boy that was very feminine. Naruto and Sasuke had met him in a meeting when they were younger. He had liked Haku, helped him to get to know that he needed his most important person to grow stronger. He had thought about Sasuke even then. But Haku disappeared randomly once, without much explanation.

Naruto began to think, no he had always seen himself as a boy. He perhaps wasn't the most manly of the men. But he still felt himself as a man, he had never thought about himself as any other gender. But the question still remained, his sexuality.

He felt things towards Sasuke, it was obvious now. He really felt strong feelings towards him, but didn't really know how to explain it. He felt happier with him near, away from Karin. He felt safer, someone he could trust when he was with Sasuke. He felt it easy to talk to Sasuke then anyone else, he felt his heart speed up with the thought of Sasuke.

Naruto really did like Sasuke, considering Sasuke his best friend. They had always been close, sometimes closer and further apart. But he still liked Sasuke that way, but he couldn't remember when he even began to think of Sasuke this way. It could just been showing a little at all times or it been always there.

His phone vibrated and he looked at the bright screen that let out a shine in his dark room.

You should get Sasuke, he's not feeling alright. He won't listen to me, Karin brought him here. He's at a party and getting worse each minute. The party is near you if you walk forwards for three blocks and turn right.

Blue eyes widen at the message, he couldn't write back. The unknown text did not want him to text them back. He wasn't sure if he could count on the information though, it could be a prank. He would do it when he was a child after all. He could call Sasuke and ask what this is all about. But instead he wrote a message.

Sasuke-teme! What are you doing?

He pressed send and watched the phone like a hawk. If Sasuke didn't answer in about few minutes he would go there, just to see if Sasuke even was there. He grew fast worried but the minutes felt like hours and his mind grew wild with the things that could happen if he wasn't there to save Sasuke. If it was a party, there was a chance of drugs and of course alcohol. He was actually a bit more fine with the alcohol, but from what he had heard about it could be weird stuff that some put in the drinks. Drugs that make you limp and making you forget, dangerous things if they get in bad hands. Karin was bad hands.

Frustrated he grabbed his phone in a tight hold, walking out of his door fast and close it with a loud notice. He ran down the stairs quickly, uncaring the way his parents cuddling in the couch. He walked to the hall, threw on his shoes quickly tying them fast and hard. Grabbed the first jacket he saw was his and opened the door.

"Mom, dad. I'm going out! I'll have my phone on me!" he said quickly and before his parents had time to reply he slammed the door quickly and began to walk fast.

The air was cooler then he expected and wished that he had brought a warmer jacket. He closed the zipper of the orange jacket and took out his phone, re reading the message of the unknown person. He walked the way the person said he would, his senses on high. Ears trying to make out the slightest of sounds of a party and eyes wide trying to see some kind of drunk teenager.

His body was tense, mostly of the cold. He tried to keep his body warm but it didn't fit his mental state right now. He was worried, frustrated and so much more. But right now he needed to get Sasuke, even see if he was there or if it was just some kind of lie. He'd never know if he never looked it up himself.

He turned right after the three blocks just as the description said. He began to hear music and it got him to walk faster. The house was huge, with its lights bright and music loud. He never knew why Sasuke of all people would go on a house party, Sasuke wasn't that much of a social boy after all. But Karin seems to be a girl that gets what she wants, the Uzumaki way. Too bad for her, Naruto was an Uzumaki too and he wouldn't back down a fight.

He grew slightly more tense when he saw the house up close. He didn't know who held the party or anything like that, the who ever did it seemed to living in luxury. The house and the garden were huge, he began to walk. The white big stones leading up too an open door, the music was electronic and when he took a step inside he saw just how many people there was.

He grew quickly uncomfortable, but still walked to the right. There was liquor all over the place, bottles almost empty. People talking loud and laughing a hell of a lot. Glasses on the counter and kitchen table. He began to walk further, a gang of teenagers sat around a table playing some kind of game with small glasses of probably stronger liquor in them.

He turned right and saw the dance floor, people in lighter clothes danced tightly around each other. Hands touching and kissing, whispering in each others ears words only they could hear. The strong smell of sweat and smoke filled the room and almost made his eyes tear up by it. But he made his way through the dance floor, his body touching others but he tried not to touch them more than necessarily.

The place was huge and he needed to ask someone that seems sober enough being able to remember a name so he could get too Sasuke. He saw to girls drink something while talking, they seemed sober enough. He began to walk towards them, they noticed him and scanned his body with dark long eyelashes.

"Hello girls. Do you know if Sasuke is here?" he asked loudly enough for them to hear through the loud music with a fake smile. The two girls looked at each other for a moment.

"No, I don't think so. Why'd ask?" one of the girls asks suspicious with a raised eyebrow between a slip of her drink. Her nails long and sharp, deadly if she wanted them to be.

"I just wanted to know. Thanks anyway" he said loudly as he began to walk towards another room. The room was even larger than the other one, with a dance floor but couches at the edges. There was many that sat making out on the couch.

He scanned the room, but he didn't see Sasuke anywhere. He grew annoyed but didn't give up, not until he had found that bastard. But the question still remained that if Sasuke even was here. But if Sasuke wasn't here, why wouldn't he answer Naruto's question. The blond figured out that he would be here for a good while. He wouldn't leave until he knew Sasuke wasn't here, which was impossible.

He felt a hand grab his wrist and he took back his hand fast but turned to see who it was. There was a drunk girl, her eyes wandering else where each second.

"Hel-o whaat arrw doing here all alone" the girl said with a hand on his shoulder. He could feel her stinking breath, the strong liquor smell.

"I'm searching for my friend, Sasuke. Have you seen him?" he asked through the loud music. The girl's eyes seemed elsewhere, before he burped and leaned in.

"How does he look like?" Naruto grew uncomfortable with this whole situation. But he let his eyes trail over her face for a moment, her eyelashes black and curled.

"Black hair kinda looks like a duck butt, dark sharp eyes. Do you remember seeing him?" Blue eyes were filled with hope, but he only meet distracted brown ones. He grew frustrated at the girl's actions, annoyed if the unclear answers.

"I think I saw a dude with a weird hair style, he was quite hot. He was with some girl with red hair" Naruto took his hands on her shoulders, staring into her glossy eyes. He started her straight in her eyes.

" Where did you see them last?" he said desperately, loosing his cool with the information he just got.

"I'm not sure" she said half scared now "Last I saw them they were sitting on a couch talking, but I don't remember when" she added quickly and the blond dropped his hands of her shoulders. He moved on frustrated.

He now knew that Sasuke and Karin was here at least, that's something. But the only problem was that he didn't know where they were. He sure would grow angry at both of them, Karin for the most part. He could ask more people, but he needed to get air first. He wasn't comfortable with all these people that he didn't know.

Naruto moved fast between the dancing bodies, through being smashed between them he made his way through the glass back door and into the fresh air. He breathed out and his lips were turned down and in a frown. He couldn't find Sasuke and it frustrated him to no end. He was mostly worried, he knew deep down it was only worry covered with other feelings. He couldn't help it though, he just cared a lot about Sasuke.

He looked up at the sky for a moment, taking in the mid September air. He would soon go inside that messy house, but he needed to take a break for once. He still needed to get inside that messy house, parties never was his thing. He could enjoy it more if he knew the people, but he didn't which made him uncomfortable. They were strangers and he didn't know their personalities or if they were trustworthy or not.

He breathed out once more until he began to walk inside. The messy floor was still messy and the music was still too loud for his ears. He made his way through the floor, trying to get slightly way from them. There he saw him, Sasuke standing there with a drink in his hand looking drunk. Karin stood there, her body close on Sasuke's. He began to walk between the mess of the people and towards the two.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked angry and loudly making Karin's eyes widen and Sasuke's too.


	10. Chapter 10

**We are half through this fanfiction. I dislike it. But I need to update it anyway. Thanks for the love everyone.**

* * *

Chapter ten

Naruto was furious but tried to hold it together. He saw Sasuke's eyes drift and his drink shook slightly at it. Sasuke's hair was more messy than normal and he looked almost shy. He looked at his best friends sate and grew angry at the one that made Sasuke this way. His eyes drifted to the woman beside Sasuke, his eyes harden.

He let the emotions show through and he couldn't care less right now. He disliked this woman, now he had proof that she wasn't was she seemed to be. She was a snake right now and he knew he couldn't hate her.

"Karin why did you bring Sasuke here?" he asked harsh as he met the woman's red sharp eyes. He felt something in the air tense and grow uncomfortable but he knew he couldn't back down. He was ready for this.

"I thought he wanted a change. Don't say that I'm the bad guy here, I asked him and he said yes" Karin said hard and in defend. She put her hands on her curvy hips and leaned forwards slightly. Her eyes looking in his "You should mind your own business, Sasuke can handle his life alone" she added and Naruto could smell the light alcohol from her mouth.

"Yeah, but I'm his best friend and I care for him more than you do" the blond replied slightly cocky "If you cared for him you wouldn't let him in this state of mind. You should just give it a rest Karin" he added with a small smirk. The smirk was fake and he knew that Karin could see through it, almost anyone could see through it.

"He doesn't really have much choice with you all over him. Have you ever thought that he doesn't want to be with you all the time?" the blond's eyes widen slightly before returning them to normal and Karin's eyes grew sharper as her smirk did with the reaction

"Thought so. You never think of anyone but yourself. You should just wake up from this, realize that Sasuke doesn't need you" the older replied with a nasty smirk. The blond grew even more furious now, he clenched his hand into a fist trying to remain calm.

"Shut up Karin. Just shut up. You don't know what you are talking about and I'm tired of your bullshit. You can't make me believe that Sasuke hates me or anything at all. I know him better than you ever will. Life isn't fair and face the fact that you will never be his girlfriend" it came out stronger than he expected and colder. He felt himself grow confident, he was still worried seeing the drunk Sasuke.

He turned his eyes towards Sasuke, whom seemed to be shaking. Naruto saw his body almost loose the balance, he took the few steps towards him. He smiled slightly as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and helped it over his shoulders. Sasuke looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" the raven replied low and weak. Naruto looked at him, his eyes trailing over the Uchiha's body. The glass with liquor still in the pale hand.

"You didn't answer my message so I began to search for you" he replied simply as he let his arm slip to Sasuke's waist.

"You shouldn't have come here, you don't like too crowed places" the black haired muttered and Naruto felt his heart shift.

"I needed to see if you were alright" He tightens his hold on Sasuke's uncontrolled body. Sasuke couldn't stand straight and Naruto was sure that if he let go on for too long Sasuke would fall.

"You know I won't go down without a fight. Remember that Naruto, we are Uzumaki's. We always get what we want in the end" the girl said through the loud music. The blond turned around slightly, his friend still unable to stand straight.

"Yeah, but right now I have more important things I need to help with" he said and began to walk with Sasuke's lazy steps away from the dance floor. He held Sasuke tightly and never let go of him, he could smell the alcohol from Sasuke's mouth. He mentality rolled his eyes but he was more worried than angry.

"You should just left me here" the raven said near the blond's ear. Through the loud music Sasuke's voice were almost disappearing in the mess.

"Just shut up Sasuke. You don't know what you are talking about" the blond said without paying much attention that the black haired didn't hear him or not.

He tightens the hold a bit more than they walked towards the hall of the huge house. The bodies were too many and Sasuke's body was too heavy when Sasuke couldn't support himself. The blond grew frustrated, he looked with kind eyes at the drained Sasuke. He felt his lips grow thin before he let out a sigh and began to walk as fast as he could through the many dancing bodies.

The air was warm and filled with smells of many sorts. The loud music began to bother him even more when his patience ran out in the sand. It grew hot fast with Sasuke's body against his shoulders. Sasuke was warm and seemed too tired to be healthy along that both were tired.

"Sasuke, come on. You need to stay awake" he said loud with worried eyes as Sasuke's dark eyes blinked open. Naruto smiled sadly at him, before he found the motivation to move on in this huge house. He saw people making out in the corners, some moving further than that. He really did not like this. He saw the door and pushed through the mass of people. He finally saw an end of this huge house and be began to move faster. His steps light and his hold tighten. He saw Sasuke's eyes close and he shook him lightly to keep him awake.

"Sasuke did you have a jacket on you when you got here?" Naruto asked as they neared the door and the many shoes and jackets were. There would be a mess searching for jackets but he knew that it would be cold outside. The many shoes were all over the place but he knew that needed to ask Sasuke.

"I dunno" the drunk male replied half asleep. Naruto let out a mental groan. But helped Sasuke through the messy shoes and out of the house. He opened the door and helped Sasuke down the steps.

The air had grown colder and Naruto felt the air hit them strong. He saw Sasuke shiver and his cheeks turning red from the cold. He slowly guided Sasuke out of the garden and was very glad that they lived close by. He felt a stone sink into his stomach for a moment.

He didn't know where he should get Sasuke. He couldn't bring Sasuke home to his place, Kushina would get so mad. Fugaku would kill both of them with only a look, but neither of Sasuke's parents were home that often. It would be a better try going to Sasuke's, but he didn't have their number. He grabbed his phone carefully, as he stopped his movement with Sasuke stopping at the same time. He supported Sasuke meanwhile he texted with one hand, the other hand was busy holding Sasuke.

Itachi. Are your parents home? Answer quickly as possible

He wrote fast and felt Sasuke shiver once more. He pulled of his jacket, pulling it on Sasuke's shoulders as a cover. It was cold, but he knew Sasuke needed it more than him right now. He helped Sasuke with gentle in the jacket more. He tried to be as gentle as he could and Sasuke didn't seem to mind it all that much.

They began to move slowly, the blond waiting for a reply from Itachi. He needed to have their body tempter high as possible, otherwise both of them could grow even colder. He didn't know much about the body, but knew it would be bad for Sasuke to get cold meanwhile he was effected by the alcohol.

Sasuke's eyes grew shut more and more, making Naruto more worried each passing moment. He needed to get Sasuke home, that was the only thing that bought him motivation here right now. Sasuke seemed ill and it drew him insane by worry. Sasuke was a lightweight, of course he couldn't handle the alcohol in his body. He felt his phone vibrate and fast he took out the phone and checked the message

Neither of our parents are home. I'm out of the house at this hour.

Naruto was pleased by the message, they could go home to Sasuke's house now. He gave a weak smile towards the drunk Raven that had his eyes close. He shook him slightly, dark eyes blinked. He needed to hurry up now, otherwise Sasuke would probably pass out and who knows what will happen after that.

He began to walk as fast as possible with the raven still unable to handle his body. He was glad that he and Sasuke lived so close to each other and to the party. He saw Sasuke's house and got up his speed a bit. He hoped that Itachi didn't lock the door, he didn't have a key after all.

The Uzumaki didn't know what he suppose to do. He had never been drunk himself even if he had a taste of it before. But the little he knew about being dunk is that if a drunk person fall asleep they could be in danger. There was time like this when he hoped that he could learn something from the lessons and stop daydreaming. But he knew this thought wouldn't last until tomorrow.

He knew that Sasuke could need to puke, he also knew that Sasuke's pretty lightweight. Sasuke probably got drunk easily, it would be bad for his body. The blond didn't know what to do further then just getting Sasuke away from the cold and perhaps sleep. He was worried, more than he expected he every be.

He huffed in the air and felt relived when he saw Sasuke's house the next one. He felt the burden on his chest let go a little and easier to breath. He knew he couldn't relax completely until he was there and Sasuke was in protection.

"Come one Sasuke. We're almost there" he said worried and a weak smile. He walked through the small garden and up the stairs. He helped Sasuke through it all, supporting him with all his body strength he was able to do.

They walked the few steps to the door and a tan hand reached for the handle. The door opened and he found himself relax and breath out. He pushed the light button and the hall brighten up a bit, clean as it always was. He saw this look on Sasuke's face that showed discomfort and disgust.

"Do you need to throw up Sasuke?" he asked loud and clear to his friend. He held his friend tight on both his shoulders in hope to get an answer.

"I don't feel well" the raven said quickly and Naruto searched for anything in his best friends face. He took Sasuke's hand, so cold compare to his own and began to show him to the bathroom.

He opened up the door quickly as he saw Sasuke hold a hand in front of his mouth. Blue eyes widen and opened up the toilet seat in hope that Sasuke could throw up in the toilet. Sasuke sat on his knees while throwing up, his pale hands tightly holding on to the toilet. The smell hit Naruto's nose and grew disgusted by it, not that pleased smell.

He walked out of the bathroom slightly, trying to breath in some better air. Sasuke made this not so pleased sounds and Naruto hated hearing those. He went inside, his hands on Sasuke's shoulders trying to support him. He kept Sasuke's hair tight behind his head, helping Sasuke's soft hair out of his face and trying to get puke on his bangs.

Naruto hated this, hearing the sounds and the smell hit his nose as Sasuke got the worse of the alcohol out of his system. He hated that he couldn't do much more than this, but he knew that it was better than nothing. Sasuke looked quite weak, small. He knew Sasuke would hate that Naruto had seen Sasuke in this state. Sasuke always tried to keep up a good front for some reason, the blond guessed it was because of the way Sasuke had been raised.

"I want to get to sleep. I'm so tired" the raven replied panting and spitting out some of the puke out of his mouth and into the toilet.

"You need to get the worse out of your system, you can sleep afterwards" the blond replied as he held Sasuke's shoulders as he throws up once more.

Naruto held Sasuke time after time when he throws up. He didn't like it at all but knew it was for Sasuke's own best. He felt himself grow tired too, he checked his phone and saw it was past midnight. He cursed in his mind when he remembered that he didn't say anything to his mother about this.

Mom, I'm sleeping over Sasuke tonight.

He quickly sent the text and hopefully he wouldn't get his ass beaten until tomorrow. He knew Kushina would understand him though. He looked at the tired Sasuke, his bangs sweaty. Naruto looked at him for a moment, before he stood up.

"Come on, let's get you to your room" he said softly as he grabbed Sasuke under his armpits and slowly helped him up too his feet.

There was no conversation in-between the way between the bathroom and Sasuke's bedroom. Naruto helped him all the way up the stairs, half caring Sasuke with the strength he could have. He opened up the bedroom door and helped Sasuke to the bed. Naruto wasn't sure what to do next, it would be awkward if he would undress Sasuke.

"Should I help you out of your clothes?" he asked awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck. Dark eyes blinked tiredly at him.

"I'll do it on my own" the raven replied low as he leaned forward and began to take of his socks. Naruto watched from the other side of the room, trying to get a look if Sasuke could handle it alone or not.

Blue eyes watched slender hands take of socks and begin to stand up. He was ready anytime if Sasuke lost balance or anything alike. Sasuke did seem to feel better after throwing up and all that, something that pleased the blond. He found it embarrassing but continued looking at Sasuke with focused eyes.

"You will sleep here tonight right? I won't let you in my bed with those dirty clothes. There're some clothes in the wardrobe, get some sweatpants or something" the raven replied sharp and tired as they locked eyes for a moment. Naruto began to walk the few steps towards the wardrobe.

"Yeah, do you want some clothes too?" the blond asked with his back towards his best friend. He opened up and found a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt.

"Hm. Just get me some ordinary" the raven replied low and non caring. The blond hummed in reply as he searched through the soft fabrics of clothes to find another pair of sweatpants and shirt. Most clothes were dark colored, but it was no surprise for the Uzumaki.

He turned around and saw Sasuke have his back turned towards Naruto. The muscular yet slim back showed fully, the pale skin looking soft and being touched by anyone. Sasuke had slim shoulders that matched the stoic waist, a little muscular arm. Naruto had to test his self control not to jump into Sasuke's bones at this moment.

"Here's the pants and shirt " he said unsure and Sasuke turned towards him. The soft abs showing through, Sasuke didn't seem to have a lot of fat on his body. Sasuke looked at him questioned look but thankfully he didn't ask Naruto anything about it.

"Thanks" the raven replied dry as he took the clothes from Naruto's hands. The blond held on the clothes he would lend from Sasuke.

He began to undress, the shirt off first. He felt he air hit his body getting goosebumps from it, he fast threw on the new shirt. The shirt was a bit too small to be a loose shirt, but enough for it to be a normal shirt. He felt the smell of Sasuke hit his nose, he smiled slightly at it. He let the pants drop to the floor and quickly put on the borrowed ones.

He turned around, seeing Sasuke already under the sheet but dark eyes still open. Naruto rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"Where should I sleep?" he asked a bit awkward but saw Sasuke close his eyes.

"Come on. You are making it worse than it already is. You will sleep in my bed tonight" the raven replied as blue eyes widen slightly. He walked to switch the lamps off.

Naruto walked towards the bed, he had slept in it many times when he was younger. He saw Sasuke move towards the wall giving Naruto more space in the bed. He pulled the sheet of and laid down in the already warm bed. He had his back towards Sasuke's, the bed was small and left them no space between them.

He smelled Sasuke's sense all over the place and it made him feel safe. He was worried that Sasuke would still feel sick tomorrow. He was glad that Sasuke was more safe now than with Karin around. He still didn't know why Sasuke wanted go to the party though. He could ask Sasuke tomorrow. Right now he needed sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't really know what to say here. I don't really know what to say. Give me all the bad and good stuff with my story. I'll try to make it better till my new fanfic. The next one I'll have a beta, kinda need one.**

* * *

Chapter eleven

Naruto woke up consumed with warmth, he snuggles closer to the warmth. He had his arms wrapped around the body beside him, he didn't really know whom it was but right now he didn't care enough to open his eyes. He just wanted to sleep a bit more, with the warm body beside him he felt more safe than normal. He felt himself fall asleep once more, the reality making its way towards the fantasy.

The next time he woke up, he felt arms around his torso and his own arms wrapped around the other ones. He remembered the person he was with as a wake up call, he was cuddling Sasuke. He was cuddling his best friend and crush, he didn't know if he would call it the best thing in the world or the worst. He really couldn't there was two sides of his mind that began to pull each other.

One side of him was screaming that it was the perfect moment. He did love this cuddling to Sasuke, his best friend was so warm and made for cuddling it seemed. It was the perfect moment, something he never wanted to forget and last for an eternity. He just wanted to be in bed with Sasuke and never let him go. He didn't want Sasuke to run away or anything alike that. No, he could never do that.

The thought led to the sadder parts of this wonderful situation. Naruto didn't know how things would end up after this. He didn't know if he could laugh it off like he would do in normal situations. He didn't know if he should leave and never talk about it again, draw a line over this and never mention it again. He didn't know if he could do that, which brought the other side of his head happiness.

He blinked his eyes open, the salt that laid in the corners of his eyes made them water slightly. He saw his face very close to Sasuke's making him see the details of his face. It was something about it that made him even more confused then he already was. He loosens his hold on Sasuke, figuring that he should get up soon.

He didn't want to, but felt the need to give Sasuke some kind of breakfast. He knew very well that Sasuke was hungry, after all that he throw up yesterday. The blond saw dark eyes blink open and widen slightly when Sasuke realized that they were close. Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke didn't really look that surprised and only made it more noticeable.

"Are you hungry?" the blond broke the silent as he loses his hold on Sasuke to the last and felt Sasuke returning his own hands. Sasuke moved more to the wall trying to get the distance between them.

"I'm not sure if I can eat. I have a feeling I'll just throw it up" the black haired replied with a tired look.

"Let's just wait a moment then" the blond said with a low tone and concerned.

"How are you feeling? You look tired" he asked the laying raven the dark hair over the pale face. Even if Sasuke had that weird hairstyle he never managed to get a bed hair, Naruto never understood why.

"I feel like shit. I have a headache" dark eyes opened up tiredly as he replied. Blue eyes saw eyes blink hard, he guessed it was from the pain of the headache.

"I've never been drunk so I'm not sure what I could help you with. But I can check down stairs if you have some kind of painkiller" he said more loud than expected, seeing Sasuke take a pillow and throw it at him.

"Can you at least try to be quiet? I know it's impossible for you, but try at least" the dark eyes shut quickly and voice annoyed. "If you didn't drink you wouldn't get this headache. It's your own fault" Naruto said his voice lower but still irritated.

Naruto heard Sasuke make a small sound didn't reply. He grew irritated at first, but his eyes soften as he saw that Sasuke was in pain. Sasuke's eyebrows were frowned before he turned around face forwards to the wall. The blond let out a small sigh before he rose up from the bed.

"I'll check if you guys have any painkillers" he said as he turned his head to give Sasuke one last look before he began to walk away to the door. He tried to open it and went out closing it after him.

Naruto walked down the stairs, seeing the family pictures down the hall down. He liked seeing pictures of Sasuke when he was young, he even smiled in the family pictures which barely happened now. Sasuke looked so happy surrounded by his parents and Itachi. He smiled bitter at it, he wanted to know what happened. But knew that Sasuke wouldn't tell him even if they were close as they were now.

He walked to the kitchen, began to search in the lockers for some kind of drug to help Sasuke with his headache. He searched through each and every locker for a good ten minutes, he was frustrated and got inpatient easily. But he wanted to find it and he had one locker left, exited he looked through it.

He was relived when he saw the painkiller only two pills left he grabbed one. He read the text of the pill but all he could read was to put it in the water and let it loose up in the water. He got a glass, filled it with the liquid and the pill in it before he began to walk upstairs. He let the water over the edge sometimes, he wasn't the best at this but he wants to help Sasuke.

He opened the door, seeing Sasuke already sitting up and his hand on his head.

"Close the door" the raven said strict before the blond closed it with a small sound. He walked to the bed he held the glass in front of him, trying to get Sasuke to drink it.

"I got this painkiller that can help you with the pain" the blond said soft as he felt Sasuke's skinny hand take the glass.

Sasuke drank it up quickly, making blue eyes widen in surprise. Sasuke looked at him for a moment, he didn't know why but Sasuke then closed his eyes and reached out the glass for the blond to take it.

"Still not hungry?" he asked as he saw Sasuke move under the cover again.

"No, just leave me for a while. I need sleep" Sasuke said dryly and the blond almost glared at him.  
"You could be more grateful, I was through with you all damn last night" the blond replied irritated as he let himself sit down on the bed.

"hm, it wasn't I who made you do it" The blond huffed in reply.

"Yeah, I'm starting to regret it now" Naruto replied as he grew even more irritated at this.

Sasuke could at least try to be grateful for what he did for him. The Uzumaki was there through all the night, it wasn't fun. But he cared too much for Sasuke to leave him, he had a too weak heart for this. He for once wanted to let it change a little. He was weak for Sasuke, always been. That stupid raven was something he couldn't stop caring about, which made him annoyed even more.

"I'll go down stairs, come down when you get that stick out of your ass" the blond huffed as he rose up and walked down once again. He sat on the couch, the remote in his hand as he checked through the channels. He didn't find anything interesting but decided to watch some comic show. He could need a laugh right now, after all this he really needed it. He wanted ton push down the feelings slightly as he didn't want to face them just yet.

The hours went and he grew hungry, he didn't really know what to eat or if he should wait for Sasuke to get hungry too. He huffed in his mind, he could just make food and perhaps make some extra if Sasuke wanted some too. He raised of the couch, lazy steps to the kitchen.

Naruto opened up the fridge, searching for something to eat. He found some veggies and some eggs, he could make some omelet. He wasn't a good cook this was the best he could do except making ramen cup but it was only boiling water and put it in a cup. He lifted a frying pan, took some oil and let it cook there.

He cracked the egg in a bowl and whisked slightly. He didn't really like vegetables that much but Sasuke did he guessed that he could make that omelet with veggies to Sasuke and only keep his free. He heard the pan make a hissing sound and he laid the eggs in the frying pan.

The eggs made a soft sound as it fried, meanwhile Naruto grabbed a big knife and began to cut some vegetables. He cut them in small pieces with a humming sound. He looked at the eggs and saw that they were done turned them over easy. He needed to wait until it was done before he made the other one. He needed to do something meanwhile he waited, he grew bored easily.

He turned to the fridge, opening it up and tried to think something out. He never actually been drunk and therefore never been hangover. He knew Sasuke needed energy but wasn't sure what kind, or what he needed. But that small salad and an egg seemed good enough for now at least. He grew hungry at the smell and felt his stomach growl slight. He made this one for himself and could wait until Sasuke woke up until he cooked the next one.

The egg was fried enough and he grabbed a plate before he laid the egg on the plate. It didn't really seem very tasteful though, it was only an egg after all. He didn't want the veggies, he hated them. That was out of the question, his stomach let out a growl. The blond let out a sigh before he grabbed the plate and walked to the living room.

He ate while watching the television, being very carefully not to make a mess of the living room. He normally didn't care, he didn't at all. But this was in the Uchiha's household, they were always picky and they would know if he did something a bit too messy. The television was boring and the food was eaten up. He wasn't really sure what to do, he was restless and he wasn't sure if he should walk to Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke would turn out to be a dragon if Naruto woke him up, he knew it very well from all the times they slept in the same bed when they were younger.

He leaned back in the couch, closing his eyes he began to think. He got so restless, his phone was in Sasuke's room which meant if he wanted to get the phone he needed to go inside Sasuke's room. It wouldn't be a pretty sight, but he wanted his phone. He rose up from the couch and began to walk up the stairs.

He opened the door and saw Sasuke under the cover of his sheet, he walked to the small night desk. He took his phone and tired to look at Sasuke slightly, trying to see if he was asleep or not. He didn't really see much so he guessed that he was still asleep. He began to walk out of the room and down once more.

Naruto tried to comfort himself that Sasuke would get up when he slept enough. He just wanted to make sure if Sasuke feels better or not. Slight irritated about it, he tried to push the thought back of his mind. He locked up the phone and saw that he got a message from his mother. He knew she would reply, she always does.

You should have told me earlier that you would sleep over. You better do it earlier next time.

Naruto smiled a little at the message he looked at the time the message got sent. Around ten minutes after he had sent it. He began to reply.

Sorry mom. I'll try to do it better next time

He sent the message and began to check if he could play some game. He owned quite a few games on his phone. Most of them were boring, but he was so bored right now so he didn't care much about it. He played some kind of game where he would push on black things to get the thing moving he could care less about the name about it though. He was bored and he needed something to do while waiting.

He didn't know how long he sat there playing, but he must have sat there for a while now. His phone was soon out of battery and the sun was soon low on the sky. He took a small break, drinking water and the veggies on the board reminded him that Sasuke haven't woken up yet. He needed to wake him up otherwise he will sleep all the day off.

He knocked on the door before walking inside, Sasuke was changing his shirt showing of his muscular yet skinny body. Sasuke stopped his movement a moment as he looked at the blond before he pulled on the shirt all the way.

"What do you want?" the raven said breaking the silent annoyed.

"Be a little nicer asshole, I just wanted to check if you were alive or not" the blond replied with his eyebrows frowned slightly.

"I'm very much alive" Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto whom looked angry at the black haired.

"You really are an asshole, I thought you were in a bad mood most of the time but this beats it" the blond followed after the black haired down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I have a hangover, what did you expect?" Sasuke said irritated and drew the other more angry.

"It's your own fault that you got yourself drunk, don't blame me for that" the blond replied dry as he saw Sasuke grabs a glass and filled it with water. "Why did you even agree to it?" he added with the same dry tone.

"Mind your own business, I don't need to say the reason for you" Sasuke replied dry and flat. Blond eyebrows rose high before they frowned and grew angry.

"You are such an asshole Sasuke! I helped you a lot last night, the least you could do is give me an explanation" he said loud and harsh. Their eyes met for a moment before Sasuke broke the eye contract.

"An answer for an answer, fair isn't it?" the raven asked with an irritating tone. The blond did question why Sasuke wanted to ask a question, he didn't hide much from him.

"If that's what it takes for you to talk then yes" the blond simply replied. Dark eyes looked at him searching for something on his face.

"Did something happen last night? I was drunk so I can't remember much about it" Naruto's eyebrows raised at the question. That's what Sasuke wanted to know, nothing about his feelings or not.

"I dragged you home, helped you to throw up. I took you to the bed and fell asleep too" he replied trying to hide the more deep feelings about the situation.

"You know better than lie, but you are hiding something" Sasuke said flat and making the blond almost shiver.

"I kinda undressed you, but you said I would do it. Nothing else happened" the Uzumaki responded with a small weak smile. Sasuke looked blank at him for a moment, before he turned his head around.

"Hm, you aren't stupid enough to know I look through your lies" the Uchiha said simply.

"Why did you follow Karin to the party? Or at least why did you get drunk?" the blond replied said demeaning an answer for once.

"She asked me if I wanted to come so I followed her. I got drunk because I was offered alcohol" Sasuke replied simply and half irritated. Naruto didn't like the answer at all, he wanted to know more about it.

"Do you feel bad or something? I didn't know you even drank alcohol" he asked his friend, trying to get it a little deeper within that boy that never talked about his feelings.

"No I wasn't depressed, I wanted to go to a party and I did. Stop asking non caring questions" the raven replied annoyed.

"If you say so" Naruto didn't sound convinced at all with a raised eyebrow too "I can make you some omelet for lunch, you are probably hungry" he added as he eyed the board with vegetables.

"Sure, I could need some kind of food. But I want to cook it though, you don't cook the best" the black haired replied making the blond huff.

"I won't complain, I was just offering" Naruto replied and walked to sit on a chair as he watched Sasuke begin to take out the eggs and all that.

They spent most of the day together, small fights here and there but Naruto faked a smile as he walked away from Sasuke. He still didn't believe what Sasuke said about the whole thing about alcohol. He couldn't help but care about Sasuke, it was annoying that he had to. But he knew he would do and he knew it very well why. He cared too much about Sasuke that made him selfish who ever touched Sasuke. He didn't like the feeling and he knew it would last long and horrible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Some sexual moments in this. Kinda like writing about that. Kinda hate the ending of this. I don't understand why people are reading this. I'll try to be better.**

* * *

Chapter twelve

Sasuke's hand on his body, touching his stomach. He couldn't understand why he haven't come yet, he was afraid he would only by Sasuke's dark eyes watching him. He leaned up, taking his hand on Sasuke's chin tilting it up and they kissed. Their tongues were rolling over each other, non caring whose saliva was the other's. They just carved each other. Just like they always been. Craving each other's attention and this was just perfect.

Naruto's tan hand moved to Sasuke's boxers, rubbing him through his boxers making the organ even harder. Sasuke made a soft sound into the blond's mouth, which gave him a small smile on his lips knowing very well that he made his lover turned on. He slipped his hand under the boxers, feeling the long hard organ in his hand.

He began to pump the cock, his fingers over the slit to tease Sasuke before he pumped his cock into hardness. He stopped the movement, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders fast and into the bed. Naruto was on top and smiled down to a little surprised Sasuke before their lips met once more.

"You like to be on top hu?" Sasuke said sarcastic as they broke the kiss for air.

"No, I just like you under me" the blond replied simple close to the other's lips. He could feel Sasuke's warm breath against his lips, looked at his lover for a moment.

He began to kiss Sasuke's pale neck, light kisses down the pale chest and soft abs. The skin was soft against his lips making him smile slightly. He moved down to Sasuke's hard cock, taking of Sasuke's boxers quickly as Sasuke raised his hips to help.

Sasuke's cock hard against the pale stomach, reaching up his navel. Sasuke was huge, but Naruto didn't mind it much. He began to pump the cock, watching Sasuke's features and hearing Sasuke's sounds was a turn on. He blew light air on the cock before he went down the head with his mouth. He hummed slightly as he teased the head with his tongue making small drops of pre cum.

"Watch me all the time" the blond said as he looked up at Sasuke. Dark eyes filled with lust watched him like a hawk.

"I'm not sure if I can last that long" Sasuke said before the blond went down the long dick.

He moved down, trying to get as much cock as possible. He went half down before the cock was almost down his throat. He moved up and down quickly while his hand against the pubic hair at the base pumped the cock in the same speed as his head. He moved completely up and blew at the head.

Sasuke clenched his eyes at the touch before the blond went down again. He heard his lover moan as he sucked in his cheeks and began to move up and down quicker. He felt his own dick grow hard, the sounds of his lover made him lust for Sasuke even more.

"I want you" Sasuke said breathless and panting as Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a cock in his mouth.

"You have me" the blond said half smiling because the words couldn't be heard with a dick in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" the dark haired said moaning afterwards as Naruto went down on him once more.

Naruto smiled against the cock in his mouth, his tongue found a vain he teased as he went up the cock. He let go of the cock with a small wet sound before he licked the head as if it was a lollipop. He liked the cock's head with fully eye contact with Sasuke.

He found the taste admirable and loved it. He took the cock in his mouth once more, humming as he went down. He teased the cock with going slow, dangerously slow up and down. He took in every sense of the cock, the texture against his tongue how Sasuke moaned when he teased the head. He heard Sasuke moan loudly and a hand touching his hair. Blue eyes met dark ones before the hand pushed the head down on his cock roughly.

Naruto woke up, his dick hard and pre cum and his mind filled with memories. He checked the clock quickly, six am. He wanted sleep, but his dick begged for attention. He moved his hand to his dick, he let out a groan at the touch. He began to pump his cock, which was already hard. He began to pump himself quickly, image a pale hand instead of his own tan hand.

He wondered if Sasuke would be rough or not while jerking off. He could picture Sasuke being kinda rough if he wanted too and his hand speed up. He craved Sasuke's touch, the long fingers rapped around his cock. He wanted Sasuke, more than just lust.

"Sasuke" he breathed out as he trusted his cock in his tight hold. He trusted in and out his hand fast, making his heart beat faster at the rhythm. He felt himself getting close, he felt his stomach clench and fasten his pumping hand and trusting hips. He clenched his eyes, wishing that Sasuke was here so he didn't need to do it alone.

He wanted Sasuke to whisper things to him, just like he would do towards Sasuke. He wanted to challenge him with dominate, tease him hearing him to beg to come. He wanted to feel that body under his hands, knowing that he was the only one to see Sasuke like that. He wanted Sasuke's hand on his cock, his own around Sasuke's long cock. Pumping until they breathe out each other's names for only their ears to hear.

He pumped faster, feeling himself breath out as he came. The cum was on his hand sticky and he didn't like it. He panted heavily as he pumped the last of his cum. He wanted Sasuke so badly it drew him mad. He couldn't get why he didn't realize it before, but he knew it now and he wanted it to end. He wanted Sasuke here, to be his and only his.

But in the end of this, he couldn't really say anything about it to Sasuke. He was still worried that he would mess up their friendship, he would never risk it. He cared for Sasuke deeply enough to know he couldn't risk saying he was in love with Sasuke, not now and probably it will never happen. He couldn't, it was out of the world.

His stomach clenched at the thought of never being able to say it to Sasuke. He never liked hiding things and Sasuke even said he knew Naruto hide something. He wasn't sure if he could sacrifice anything for the friendship he had with Sasuke, their bond was just too thick and deep. He couldn't help but knowing that he would never be able to touch Sasuke in that way or be his boyfriend.

He felt a small depression coming through, his mind grew numb and he couldn't fake a smile even towards himself. He didn't feel happy about it, but knew that he couldn't do it. He needed to keep this to himself now, it's the only thing he could do in this moment. He would let it burn inside him but wouldn't let anyone ask about it. He didn't want to hurt them, not now or tomorrow or in the future.

Sasuke didn't like boys, Naruto have never seen him be with boys or even said anything about it. Naruto as a boy he was, knew he can't have a chance with Sasuke, which made his heart lower in his stomach. He never used to feel this sad, only a few times in his life this happened. He just wanted to bury himself in his bed, trying to hide the fact that he just wants to stop the feelings coming towards him.

He needed to stay optimist though, he was strong enough for this. He raised from his bed, walking to mirror before turning on the laps. He saw his reflection in the mirror, his hair was a mess, bright blue eyes with long lashes. He looked good and he tried to smile, but it just came out wrong. He just needed another one, he was pretty sure he was bisexual.

He could just hang out with another girl or boy, perhaps bringing the thoughts away from Sasuke. He stopped the thought quickly, he couldn't be that unreliable. He couldn't hang around with someone with Sasuke in his head all the time, it was against his ways of thinking. He just couldn't fake feelings for someone, even though he fake smiles sometimes he did it for the sake of them and not him.

He straightens his back, trying to keep his head up. He could do this, he could make through all these thoughts. He just needed to try to focus on the good things about it and not get all depressed about all this. He would never give up trying to feel better, never in his life.

Team seven walked through the halls beside each other. The blond still felt something off, Sakura was too quiet and he didn't know why. He thought she was upset, which meant that if he questioned her she would get even more upset. He needed to lighten the mood though, he felt like it was something he needed to do.

"It's psychology class now right?" he asked openly as they turned to the left and towards their lockers. He looked at his friends to the side, Sakura in the middle her arms held the books tightly and her eyes forwards. Her eyes turned towards him, her black eyelashes made him more drawn by her eyes.

"Yes, we have a test. Did you forget it again?" the girl asked not really surprised by it. Naruto groaned annoyed about it.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Fuck I'm probably going to get in trouble" he said with a roll of his eyes and a soft groan again. "What's the test about?" he added before he figured out that he wouldn't have time to study for it.

"Traumas, phobias and panic attacks. The symptoms and all that" the pink haired replied simply. He felt a soft relief and let out a soft puff of air.

"That's a relief, I thought it would be harder" he said as they walked to the lockers. He opened up the locker with a hard push.

"You know how the teacher is, he always wants us to think it will be easy when in reality its harder" the pink haired said as the three of them grabbed their books and began to close it.

"I do think its easy though, as long as he doesn't come back too strong" the blond replied with a small smile as the three of them walked to the class.

"You do seem to be good in all the psychology, its like a natural born talent" Sakura said beside him. Naruto felt a stone drop in his stomach, no he wasn't born with a talent for it. He just been through the most of the things possible. He faked a smile, as he felt Sasuke's dark eyes look at him.

"Thank you Sakura-chan! I guess I'm just good with all that" he said and faked a laugh. He was happy that she thought that about him. But brought memories up and it made him feel…. Something. He couldn't place the feeling to a word, but he wasn't angry, mad or depressed. It was just he rather not hear that he seems good at something he already had heard from his psychologist a time before all this.

He saw Sasuke's black eyes look at him, he didn't know why Sasuke looked at him that way. But he was glad that Sasuke still looked after him. It was a nice warm feeling that made his stomach feel butterflies. Sasuke would always see him, still cared and it was a nice feeling after all.

The class began and the teacher made eye contact with Naruto, his eyebrows raised and down looking at Naruto. The blond looked at the older male, trying to keep his emotions in order. The older male laid the paper on his and Sasuke's desk, the questions and the paper that you can write an answer for each one.

"You may start when you get the paper, you have one hour to write the test. No more and no less. Good luck students" the teacher said loud and deep.

Naruto stared at the paper before he began to read through it, he read the first question and began to write down.

What's monophobia?

The fear of being alone. No more or less. The person that has this phobia never wants to be alone in any circumstance and the feeling of being alone makes the person afraid and can release panic attacks or alike.

He was satisfied with the answer, even if he had slightly hard to write it down in words and not get too emotional. He shook his head slightly before he moved on to the next question, he needed to get a good grade on this test. Even if he didn't really care much about it, he wanted proof that he knew all this.

Describe a panic attack. Why do people get a panic attack?

A person can get a panic with more reasons than one. But it says that it's mostly by stress that makes the person react that way. If you have a phobia and you are in a situation where you experience the phobia you can get a panic attack.

He wrote fast trying to get his thoughts down, before he moved on the next ones. The other questions were alike the rest, describe phobias and traumas. All those things he had been diagnosed when he was little, he knew about them in order.

He found it easy and the time went fast until the teacher said that the test time was over. The students sigh loudly as possible.

"How did the test go guys?" he said happily as he eyed both of his friends. He rises up from the chair at the same time Sasuke did it.

"It was easier than expected" the raven replied as they began to walk out of the classroom.

"Sasuke-kun you always think everything is easy. It's almost unfair how you can learn so fast" Sakura said obviously jealous at Sasuke.

"Sasuke's always been like that, knowing everything without even reading about it" the blond said as he walked in the middle of his friends.

"I have a graphic memory, I need to read it before I learn it" Sasuke said as their eyes met for a moment.

"Still a bastard. But the test went easy for me, knew it all before it. Still annoying that Sasuke-teme can still know it although" the blond said with a blond eyebrow raised.

"As I said, I only learn it when I read it. You learn things while practicing it I learn it by reading it" the raven said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but I still don't get it why all you Uchiha's need to be so smart. But you are kinda of evil. Expect Mikoto, she's very nice and warm" the blond said with a small smile thinking of her.

"I haven't really meet any of Sasuke's family, but I heard that it can be a thing with rising the children the same way making them more alike" Sakura said from his left, her soft voice in the conversation.

"I've heard that I'm more alike mom, we have the same temperament and all that" Naruto said as he remembered that he had heard it many times before.

"Kushina and you are the same just in a different body" Sasuke replied with a roll with his eyes.

"Well, we are pretty alike. But she's more protective of me" flashbacks of him worrying sick when he knew Sasuke were on a party and Sasuke's eyes on him "Okay I take it back. But she's even more worried. You should have seen me when I was a child" he added.

"I knew you as a child, almost at child birth. I'm quite sure I know how you were" the black haired responded.

"But you were a child too! I believe that our parents remembers most of it" the blond defended his opinion.

"I still remember most of if, your argument aren't strong enough" his childhood friend replied.

"I know things when I was a child, but I still think that our parents have seen it all. Our memory aren't developed enough for us to remember everything" he said with a roll in his eyes and a confident smile.

"You surprised me there Naruto, I never thought that you could be realistic" the pink haired looked at him. He gave a smile at it.

"I can be realistic, I just find it more fun not being" he said happily towards his friend. They reached their lockers.

"I guess that you are one of a kind" Sakura said as they opened up their lockers. Naruto left his books in the locker, the test was the last lesson for the day which meant that it was freedom from now on.

"I'm so glad that the day is over!" he said in loudly with a smile. "Do we have some kind of tests this week?" he asked as he closed the locker slightly and looked at them both hopping for an answer. "Nothing this week but there's always things to study for" the pink haired replied from her locker.

"Sasuke, what do we need to study for?" he asked Sasuke more directly.

"We will study tomorrow, don't forget it" the black haired gave in respond.

"Right, we should hang out. I'm bored and you need company" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Hm, a while. Mom and dad will come home tonight" the raven replied.

"Sure, let's go" the Uzumaki responded as he grabbed his jacket and bag before closing the locker. He heard the Uchiha close the locker with his bag and jacket out. The blond began to walk towards Sasuke and they began to walk together.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" the blond said with a wave of his hand as they walked away from her.

"See you!" she replied with a fake smile as she saw them walking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all who follows this story. You make my day.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Naruto woke up slowly, laying in bed for more than enough. He still wanted to sleep though, but something said that he needed to get up and get the day started. He didn't listen to it though, he had been laying here for a good while now. He couldn't fall asleep again and it annoyed him. He wanted to believe that it was a bad thing just to make it more reasonable to lay in bed.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get out of bed!" he heard his mother opening the door quickly and he pulled the sheet over quickly as the light began to travel through the room. He let out a groan in defense.

"Can you please wake me up nicer?" he asked irritated. Kushina let out a sigh.

"You need to get up if you want to go to the festival, didn't you say something about meeting Sasuke-san and Sakura?" Kushina said slightly irritated but still caring.

"We said we would meet at the festival twelve" he muttered as he curled up holding his pillow tightly with both legs and arms.

"Naruto, it's a half an hour left until twelve!" Kushina said loudly with a sigh, as soon as he heard the words he was out of bed.

"Mom can you please make me some kind of sandwich? I need to get going!" he said fast as he watched his mother smile slightly at him.

"Yeah, get moving!" she said as she quickly walked from his room and down the stairs.

He didn't know what to wear, but it seems like it will be cold outside. It was October after all, he would soon have his birthday. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sweatshirt quickly, he balanced on one leg as he pulled on socks. He looked himself in the mirror quickly, trying to figure out what to do with his hair until he decided that he couldn't get it much better.

The blond ran down the stairs quickly, making a sharp turn to the kitchen seeing his mother making a sandwich. He saw her long red hair still tamed and healthy.

"Are you done soon mom? Sasuke and Sakura-chan will kill me even more if I'm more late than I am now" he asked quickly as he looked at the watch on the wall.

"I'm done now. Now get going!" she said with a little smile as she gave him a sandwich and he kissed her cheek quickly before heading to the door. He pulled on shoes quickly, taking a bag where he had his wallet in.

"Bye mom! I'm going to eat at the festival so don't wait for me!" he said loudly and didn't wait for a reply before he was out of the door.

He was glad he pulled on the sweatshirt, it was colder now than before. He began to run slightly, knowing that he would get late but didn't want to get murdered by Sakura. He never wanted to make her more angry than she probably were.

Naruto saw the large crowd of people going into the festival. There was always this many people at the festival, even if he got surprised every time he saw it. The lanterns and the food stands, he loved it all. He really liked this whole thing, he smiled at it. He needed to look for Sasuke and Sakura though, before he run even later than he already was.

Thankfully he saw Sakura and Sasuke standing beside each other at the entrance of the festival. Both of them wore a thicker jacket and Sakura had a small purse against her hip. They seem to have a conversation, their lips moving as they talked to each other and looking at Naruto jogging towards him. He reached so he was almost in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep again. Where should we go first?" he asked with a smile and panted a little from the running at the two not very happy looking. They looked at him blank before Sakura's pink lips began to move.

"You can't just go easy like that! We actually waited for you in ten minutes, you should at least try to come in time" the pink haired said obviously angry at him.

"I ran all the way, I did try to come in time. Its not like I try to get late every single time Sakura-chan" he defended himself as he looked at the girl with her hands on her hips.

"You should at least set an alarm or something if you know that you will get late. Its not very funny waiting for you in the cold" Sakura said annoyed at this.

"Sakura, let it go. We have a festival to go too" Blue eyes looked at his friend's deep tone.

"I for once agree with Sasuke, we should enjoy the day. The festival is supposed to be fun and not all bitter!" he said with a smile and began to walk into the crowed streets.

"Naruto we need to stick together!" he heard Sakura say loudly. He half turned and smiled bright at the two.

"Come on! I'm hungry, let's get food!" he said and began to walk towards he thought looked like a food stand. He looked at the menu and saw octopus on a pin, his stomach growled in reply. He needed that in his stomach.

"I want an octopus on a pin!" he screamed at the chef and the older male looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow before it turned into a smile.

"You got it!" the older male replied with a smile and handed out the pin. The blond gladly took it and gave him the money.

"Have a nice day!" Naruto said before he turned around with a wave and looked at the fish with hungry eyes.

Naruto began to eat it hungry, it was tasty and it satisfied his stomach. He saw at the corner of his eye Sasuke and Sakura look at him while he at it quickly. The meat was different but he still liked the taste and the texture.

"I was about to say that you should't eat so fast but you probably wouldn't listen to me" Sakura said with a small sigh at the end. The blond looked up and smiled at her.

"You're right, I wouldn't listen to you. I'm hungry, I can't help it!" he replied in defense but satisfied with the food in his stomach. Sakura looked at the blond for a moment.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked the blond whom smiled brightly at his pale friend. He grabbed Sasuke's and Sakura's hands and began to walk.

"We have so much to do! I wanna give food to the fishes, we need some kind of bread for that!" he said excited with a smile towards his two friends.

"I wanna see those necklace , earrings. They look so pretty" Sakura said as she pulled Naruto's grip of her wrist and began to walk towards the stand with jewelry. The two boys followed her, slightly away from her.

Naruto stood beside Sasuke, their arms near each other. He began to think what would happen if he would slide his hand in Sasuke's but decided that it would get too embarrassing. He liked being near Sasuke, but he almost felt uncomfortable about it.

"Naruto" the deep voice almost scared him but he turned his head and looked at the black haired guy "I need to ask something" Sasuke continued. Blue eyes widen and thoughts began to wander.

"Why so serious? Is something wrong?" he asked worried about his best friend. Sasuke avoid eye contact slightly making the blond's thoughts even more blurry.

"I need to clarify something. I just need you to tell me a thing" Sasuke said making Naruto's spine shiver.

"Yeah?" he asked with widen eyes and insecure. He never felt this tense for the longest time ever, he didn't understand it and it made him angry and even worried. The pale lips opened up and the air came out.

"I couldn't find the earrings I wanted. But it seems to be many more on this festival" Sakura popped up to the side. Blue and dark eyes broke eye contact and the spell was gone.

Naruto was shocked but more annoyed. He needed to hear what Sasuke was about to tell him, Sasuke didn't say if it was something wrong or not. He didn't like this at all and he needed to ask Sasuke about it, but he couldn't do it with Sakura here.

"Yeah, it seems like there are more kinds of stands. We can search for it in another stand" he said low and almost flat. He was shocked by his own voice, he weren't acting like himself. He needed to keep this up, Sakura probably noticed it but he needed to keep this happy situation more now.

"Did I do something?" Sakura asked quietly turning to look both of the boys and searching for something in their faces.

"Its fine Sakura-chan, lets go and get some food!" he said trying to sound happy and a small fake smile.

"Can't we wait a minute with the food? We just arrived here, you always get so exited about all this" the girl said with a small roll with her eyes.

"I still want food, but I can get something meanwhile we walk around the festival" Naruto replied as they began to walk the crowed streets. There was so many families around them as well as couples, he wasn't sure if he would get upset with the whole couple thing.

"I heard that it would be a ramen shop here" Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes widen and shined with happiness.

"WHERE?!" he asked loudly as he looked at the older man, he really wanted his ramen.

"I don't know, I just heard about it" Sasuke said simply making the blond huff in respond and a sad face.

"I wanted my ramen! You are pure evil Sasuke, giving me hopes about my ramen" he replied to his friend and let out a soft sigh. "I'm going to get my ramen, and you will pay for it" he added with a small smile to Sasuke.  
"Why would I need to do that? I weren't the one that got the hopes up" Sasuke said obviously as they still walked in the crowed streets.

"Be a gentleman now! You got my hopes up, I'm going to get my ramen and you will pay for it!" he replied strong and happy.

"I have to agree with Sasuke-kun, he shouldn't pay for it. He just heard about it and didn't really now where this ramen stand is" Sakura said beside Naruto and he turned his head as he looked at her not surprised at all.

"Yeah. Anyway, I still think Sasuke should be a gentleman and help his friend out with some food. You can saw whatever you want I still think that he should" the blond responded to Sakura before turning to Sasuke once more "After all, we are best friends right? You shouldn't argue with me on that point" he added with a small smile. He didn't see how Sasuke tensed up while saying it.

"I'm buying your ramen, but only one bowl. You don't need any more ramen either way" the raven replied with slightly gentle tone. Naruto smiled brightly back to the stoic Uchiha.

"You are the best Sasuke! I want to get you something too!" he said as he saw some necklaces and earring and a thought came in his mind "Sakura-chan you wanted to buy earrings right? There's some kind of stand where it seems like you can buy some" he added turning to Sakura whose looked at the direction Naruto looked in.  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll check it out" the girl replied and began to walk at the direction and the other two followed her.

They stood at the stand, a large table with many types of necklaces and earrings. Somewhere wooden with a fabric as a chain, they were different types. Naruto didn't really get why people would need to buy all this, he never really wore jewelry. He didn't want them at all.

There was this Yin and Yang one that caught his eye. The necklace was split into the two symbols and was both wooden and quite small but still beautiful. He reached for it, taking the white one in his hand letting it lay in his hand. It was about the half of his index finger but he looked at it, trying to figure out what it meant.

"What are you looking at Naruto?" he heard Sakura ask and he looked up to see her eyes looking at the neckless in his hand.

"I saw this piece and I wanted to look at it more. I think its the Yang part, the white one right?" he asked her still looking at the symbol.

"Yeah, you and Sasuke should get them together" she said simple and he looked at her a little shocked about it.

"Why should Sasuke and I get them? I just think this is cool" he explained and Sakura rolled her eyes slightly before opening his mouth.

"Yin and Yang. Sasuke and Naruto. They are made for you two, it's basically you two in a symbol. You are completely different from each other but you still are impossible to separate" she explained so simply he got widen eyes. He couldn't understand that she could explain something that he never thought about before.

"Sasuke! I'm buying you a necklace!" he said loudly and grabbed his wallet with a smile. "I want this two necklaces! The yin and yang one!" he added to the owner of the stand and gave the money and grabbed the two pieces.

"Why do you want to buy a jewelry to me?" Sasuke asked surprised as Naruto smiled at him. He held out the two pieces by the end of the Cain like thing. Dark eyes looked at them before he could reply Naruto took the yin one and pulled it over Sasuke's head.

"Sakura said it would match us being the two parts a lot in our personalities. I thought it would be kind like a friendship thing, we never had one before" the exited blond explained as Sasuke looked at the necklace at his neck. "I think it suites you, being so dark all the time" the blond added with a small smile.

Naruto zipped up his jacket slightly, showing his plain orange sweatshirt. He took his necklace, pulled it over his neck and it showed up pretty nicely against the orange. He smiled at it before looking at Sasuke who zipped up his own jacket a little to make the necklace closer to his body and making it a better place.

They looked at each other for a moment, the blond felt butterflies in his stomach. All the people around them seemed to disappear from his sight, they just looked at each other. He didn't care if people walked or even whispered things about them. He couldn't notice them at all, the only thing in his vision was Sasuke. He could see Sasuke's eyes more than anything and was drawn by them.

"Did you get the necklace Sasuke? I bought some earrings so I couldn't be here to see when Naruto gave it too you" Sakura's voice broke the moment once more. Sakura had come in all the wrong moments tonight, something the blond got annoyed with but a part of him was still relived. The air got uncomfortable quickly and Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke looked at Sakura slightly annoyed.

"Well now that we all here once more, I want to get that ramen Sasuke promised me" the blond smiled at the two.

They made it to a ramen restaurant, the happy blond had already ordered his ramen bowl. Sakura and Sasuke ordered ramen too, Naruto had convinced them very quickly and neither wanted to argue with the blond who had made up his mind that ramen would always be best and they would need to know it too.

"Three bowls of ramen for you guys" the wateriest said with a small smile and gave the three of them their bowls.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a hundred bowls of ramen" the blond said as he broke the chop pins apart with a small crack.

"I rather you don't. I don't think that's possible" Sakura said sitting across him.

"I need the ramen now, I don't get how people can't live without ramen" he replied as he began to take the noodles with his pins. The taste was salty a little sweet and everything that made him crazy with the ramen.

He ate fast, not even trying to keep it simple. He had time to chew it but it didn't look like he did. He saw Sasuke's unimpressed look at the corner of his eye and Sakura's shocked eyes before they returned to normal. He finished the bowl leaving nothing in it uneaten.

"SIR one more bowl!" he said with a bright smile and loud voice. The chef looked at him with a big smile.

"One more ramen bowl to the blond haired teenager!" the chef said with a cheerful tone and a small smile.

After the fifth bowl of ramen Naruto got full with ramen. Sasuke and Sakura really questioned how he could get so much in that stomach, but the simple reason was that Naruto was Naruto. They walked away from the restaurant, the three was satisfied with their food and the night.

Sasuke and Naruto walked a different way to their home while Sakura walked elsewhere. They said their goodbyes to Sakura and walked in silent. There was many thoughts that clouded Naruto's mind, he didn't know what this between Sasuke and him was about. He couldn't place it with a word or anything. While they talked all the way to their home, he let his arm get a little closer to Sasuke's.


	14. Chapter 14

**LET THE GAY BEGIN**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Naruto pulled on his clothes quickly, making a quick noticed that he slept with the yang necklace. He didn't notice it when he went to sleep, he just felt like its been there forever. He really liked it, especially that Sasuke had the other one. He felt his heart speed up slightly but continued pulling his clothes on and ran down the stairs.

"For once you are awake the right time" he heard his mother say in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen fast, seeing his mother's gentle eyes look at him.

"See, I can handle this all by myself" he said as he stood beside Kushina as she made him a sandwich.

"You act like you're a child sometimes. But you have proven yourself older" Kushina replied with a little smile as she met Naruto's small smile.

"Its less fun if I just keep on acting like my age. Life is for fun sake" he responded as he took the finished sandwich from the plate.

"You will get in more trouble if you keep doing all your pranks when you are thirty years old" the red haired replied with a childish smile.

"Its still fun, I would do it if I wanted too. But perhaps not on work" he replied thought full as he took a bite of his sandwich. He liked his mother's cooking skills, she could make everything good.

"I hope you won't prank your teammates! You are still easy to forgive, but not everyone is like Sakura or Sasuke-san" Her eyes met his for a moment and he swallowed thickly.

"I can charm myself too forgiveness. I've done it before and I can do it again mom" he replied as he took another bite of the sandwich.

"You can't charm anyone, you know that as well as I" she replied in a more low tone "But you can try, anyone could fall in love with your blue eyes and happy energy" she added with a more happy tone.

The three students were at the lockers, the last lesson would soon begun and the blond was relived from it. The many students walked the halls fast and he kept getting pushed into the lockers every time someone accidentally bumped into him. He could feel some eyes on him though, something watching him from behind it made his body tense. He turned around and saw Sai watch him, their eyes met a moment or two before they broke it.

"Naruto? What are you looking at? We need to head to class" his blue eyes went to Sakura, in the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke look at the direction were Sai headed.

"Sorry! I just got lost in thought!" he explained as he walked towards them as they headed to class as a group.

He was uncomfortable in this situation, but he felt Sasuke walked slightly closer too him. He didn't know why Sasuke did it. But he got more comfortable with it all making it easier to breath.

Sasuke opened the door and the blond followed him into the Uchiha's house. The familiar smell of clean hit his nose and a soft smile began to spread. Sasuke was such a neat freak, most like the rest of the Uchiha's.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" a feminine voice asked from the kitchen. Naruto pulled of his shoes quickly and followed his best friend into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Naruto's here too" The blond followed inside and saw Mikoto smile towards them. Her kind eyes warm and welcoming.

"Naruto-kun, how's things with Kushina-san?" Mikoto asked with a warm tone as the blond smiled at her while leaning against the kitchen table.

"Mom's fine! How about you?" the blond asked with a smile towards the woman.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun" she replied before she turned her attention to the band around Naruto's neck with a small raised eyebrow she asked "I don't think I've seen you with a necklace before"

His hand looked took the necklace lightly in his hand, the white yang in the middle of his hand. He smiled slightly "Yeah, I bought Sasuke the other one" he replied as he met Mikoto's gentle eyes. She looked at Sasuke for a moment without the blond knowing why.

"It fits you two good, being different from each other" she said as she turned towards the blond "What gave you the thought that you would buy the necklaces though?" she added gentle.

"Sakura-chan looked at some jewelry and I saw those two. My attention got caught on the yang one. Sakura-chan explained about yang and Ying and said it would fit me and Sasuke. So I bought it" he explained with a smile as he let the necklace be free in the middle of his shirt.

"Was Sakura with you two? Sasuke why didn't you say anything about it?" She asked surprised.

"Didn't know that you wanted to know about it" the raven replied simply as he leaned against the door.

"I still want to know. You should know by now that I want to know these things" the woman said with small hands on her hips but her eyes still gentle.

"Why would you want to know that though? Mom never asks about things like that" the blond jumped in the conversation between the dark eyes.

"I want to know what my son does and meets. It's natural that I care about my son" she explained "Doesn't Kushina get worried about you? She seems very protective about you" she added.

"She is very protective. But I think she knows what I'm doing and all" the Uzumaki replied with a small smile "But she said she would always protect me even if I'm an adult" he added happily as he remembered her.

"Sasuke's my youngest child, I just can't see him growing up. Who knows what will happen tomorrow, he could come with a partner and I would get very protective over him" she shock her head lightly. "I would like to meet them first and see if they were right for Sasuke" she added gentle.

"What is right then? I mean, can't Sasuke like who ever he likes?" the blond said almost offended and felt Sasuke's eyes on him from the door.

"It's fine Dobe, lets go up and study instead" the raven broke in without much more to be said Sasuke began to walk upstairs.

"It was nice seeing you again Mikoto-san!" the blond said with a smile before he began to walk away from the kitchen and up the stairs. He didn't hear her reply but he opened the door to see Sasuke changing clothes.

Sasuke was taking off his shirt, the slightly muscular back showing of. The raven turned to look at Naruto before opening up his mouth and turning taking another shirt in his hand "Don't you ever knock?" he asked half irritated as the blond walked carefree to the bed. "I don't see what you would need to hide from me so no. I don't see the point of it" the blond replied with a small smile. His eyes looking at the necklace around Sasuke's neck.

He raised up slightly, his body close too Sasuke's and he felt the warmth of his body. He didn't realize it until it was too late he began to slightly blush but took a hold on the Uchiha's necklace. He took his own, guiding it towards each other twisting it slightly making them fit. It was a small clicking sound and the Ying and Yang part made a whole symbol. The Uzumaki smiled as he saw the parts fit and looked at the slightly taller Uchiha. He felt himself getting guiding into those dark eyes, almost like enchanted. He didn't really know if Sasuke leaned in but he could see faint blush on the Uchiha's cheeks.

"Um perhaps we should study now" the blond said as he separated the pieces with a gentle finger touch and withdrew himself away from the Uchiha who looked weird at him.

"Hmm, let's begin with math" the uchiha replied with a strange tone Naruto couldn't really place at all.

"Do we have too? Anything but math is fine" the blond let out a groan and fell with his back into Sasuke's soft bed.

"Science is fine then. Don't fall asleep, you are here to study and not drilling on my bed" the raven said a little irritated as the blond made a soft sound.

"Its not my fault that your bed is really comfortable" the blond muttered as he changed his position a little making his head fall into the pillow.

"If you don't want to study then you can explain what happened just a moment ago" the blond froze, his body didn't move from the dark eyes that were watching his every step.

"What kind of thing? I didn't notice anything" he was nervous but hoped that he could cover it up.

"We need to talk Naruto, something here isn't right. You've been acting weird for the past month and I want to know why" the roughness of Sasuke's voice was a surprise "I'm tired of you hiding stuff, I know you enough to know that you aren't fine " the Uchiha added.

"Shut up Sasuke, can't I have a private life at all?" he replied irritated but still laid on Sasuke's pillow comfortable.

"You never gave me one dobe. If I can't have one you sure doesn't need one" The blond felt the bed get more weight on it and he guessed Sasuke sat on the bed.

"Some things are better left unsaid, you said it yourself sometime. Some things I want to keep for myself and you probably have those things too" the blond muttered hoping that he could make Sasuke realize that he couldn't make Naruto say anything about it.

"You can't get away from this one, I want to know why you're reacting this defensive. I want answers" the raven gave in response his voice serious and dare to say almost worried.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it Sasuke, I'm a big boy now" the blond replied in a carefree tone hoping to let this serious situation away.

He couldn't react before it was too late, Sasuke was on top of him with an angry look on his face. It almost felt like one of those sex dreams Naruto had experience for the past month. He got uncomfortable fast and slowly lost his mind with it all, he straightens his arms and began to push Sasuke of him against the Uchiha's stomach.

"What the fuck Sasuke?" the fox said with his eyebrows frowned and sat up straight.

"I want answers, I won't give up on this. Tell me and this will be over" the blond grew more frustrated at the answer.

Sasuke didn't know anything about this, he couldn't know what went through Naruto's mind. Saying that he was in love with his best friend aren't just something that can get over with and return to normal. Sasuke didn't know anything and the blond got frustrated how Sasuke could say those things like it didn't matter at all.

"Just shut the fuck up Sasuke" he was angry, but he wanted to be more angry than he were but he couldn't. "Can't you just let it go for a moment? Drop the subject and move on" he added sounding more calm than he was before. Sasuke watched his face, the blond's heart began to beat faster.

"Let me feel your pulse" the Uchiha said fast and let the pale hand trail over the tan wrist. The blond had no clue what Sasuke was doing and he got annoyed and pulled back his wrist.

"Why did you do that?" the blond asked as he saw those dark eyes widen and almost into a small smirk.

"The heart speed and the pupil widen when the person sees something they like" the raven replied simply and the blond's heart speed raised.

"I don't get what you mean. You're my best friend, of course I like you. I'm bisexual, of course I like what I see" the blond said slightly unsure and saw the Uchiha look at him with a small smirk.

"Just kiss me idiot" the dark haired replied and the blond didn't say anything but nervous but saw Sasuke leaning in.

Their lips touched slightly, it wasn't fantastic or anything at all. Just lips touching each other, it was more awkward according to Naruto he wasn't comfortable at all. They sat too far from each other making it hard to get a better grip of the lips thing. They broke apart and Naruto still felt shocked.

"I like you, more like a friend" the blond said seriously "But I'm not sure if I can risk our friendship for this, you're my best friend. I don't want things to be awkward or anything like that" he added as he leaned against the wall and looked at Sasuke. The raven sat beside him, their shoulders touching in a gentle way.

"I like you more than a friend Idiot. I don't want you as a friend anymore, not when I know that you feel the same. Its a risk I'm willing to take, being with you as a boyfriend and not as the best friend" the black haired replied beside Naruto. Blue eyes turned too the dark ones, before he broke them apart.

"I want to be with you, I'm just afraid" he admitted for the first time out loud "I don't want to ruin our friendship, it means too much for me. I cannot risk that" the blond added with serious tone and felt Sasuke look at him.

"I don't think I can let this go. I've wanted you for so long and now I finally got you here" the raven replied.

"How long have you liked me?" the blond asked in slightly shock with small widen eyes.

"A year now" The blond almost tensed.

"Why haven't you said anything? You should have told me before" the blond replied as he turned his head and looked a the Uchiha's dark eyes.

"I knew you didn't feel the same way, but I did notice that you acted weird and I didn't want to get my hopes up. But you like me and I won't let you go now. I want you too much" the raven replied as he leaned in.

Their lips met and the tan eyelids closed the second they met. He felt a tongue trail over his lips begging to be let inside of his own heated mouth. He opened up, their tongues rolling over each other and making wet sounds. The blond smiled into the kiss, his tongue over Sasuke's. Neither really took dominance into the kiss, they just melted into it. They broke apart, their noses slightly touching each other before the blond re treated.

"I want you too. Even if we were in a relationship what will we do in school? Too our parents? There are still things that can become risks, I want this. But it can be complicated" he admitted to his best friend. He couldn't help but not believing what he just said, it didn't feel like himself at all. "If we both want this, perhaps we will give it a shot" he added shacking his head lightly.

"Hm, its worth a try. When anyone asks about it we can tell them" the raven replied simple, making the blond almost irritated at how Sasuke could deal with it so easy.

"How about kisses in public or hugs? I'm not sure I can keep my lips off you" the blond said as he leaned forwards to meet Sasuke's lips.

Their lips met and the blond smiled into the kiss, his tongue over the other's lips waiting for the mouth to open. Their tongues met and the blond let his hands rest against Sasuke's bony hips. He got addicted quickly at the taste of Sasuke the heat of his mouth drew the Uzumaki insane. He let out a soft moan at the kiss and felt Sasuke's hand trail over the blond's neck teasing the hair at the back. They broke the kiss for air and blue eyes opened up.

"I'm glad that I make you insane, but for now we can kiss and hug privately. I don't want you moaning in public" Sasuke smirked slightly while saying it.

"You liked it too! I know you did, you just held it inside like you always do" the blond defended with a small huff.

"I did like it dobe. But we are boyfriends now aren't we? I like kissing you" the raven replied. The blond smiled as he leaned in once more.

"Boyfriends? I like the sound of that" he said before their lips met once more.

Naruto drew fast into the kiss, their noes touching against each other. Neither of them really dominated in it, he just liked this whole situation. He still held his hands against Sasuke's hips, not really sure where to hold them before it got weird or uncomfortable. He didn't know how long they made out, he lost track of it for those make out sessions. He went home sometime at the evening, kissing Sasuke a quickly inside Sasuke's room. He couldn't help but smile all the night, remembering all that happened. He almost couldn't believe that this was reality, too impossible to be real. He talked more that night, making Kushina smile and Minato smile too. It was something that made Naruto warm just thinking of.

He couldn't sleep right away, thinking of Sasuke more than enough but he couldn't leave Naruto's mind alone. The soft black hair, those dark eyes, the slim body. All of him followed Naruto's mind all the way through the night into the dreams. The features and everything else followed, the feelings Naruto had for Sasuke had gotten stronger.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm thinking of doing a pre view of my new story for chapter twenty. I still have no idea what to do with chapter twenty.**

* * *

Chapter fifteen Naruto was over Sasuke, their hips rocking against each other. Tan hands ran over the pale soft skin, making Sasuke moan slightly. The Uzumaki felt his dick grow harder at the moan and pushed down his hips harder against the Uchiha's soft hips. He leaned in kissing the Uchiha with lots of tongue and sloppiness.

"Fuck, you make me crazy" the blond breathed out as his hands found hard nipples playing with them. Sasuke moaned loudly and panted out, making the blond go even more insane than he probably was.

Sasuke's long cock against his now thick one, the friction drew him harder and let out a moan. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, bringing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Naruto rocked his hips as he felt pre cum began to develop, he dominated the kiss. Their tongue's trailing over on another, saliva trailing in between their mouths.

"Naruto I want you" Sasuke breathed out as they broke the kiss for air.

Naruto woke up panting slightly and his pants tight from the dream. He was sweating slightly and his pants too tight for his liking. He took a look at the clock, he could shower really fast if he wanted to get in time for school. He quickly pulled of his clothes and went to the shower. Taking care of both of his problems.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto ran with a smile as he saw Sasuke stop and turn to look at him. He panted slightly as he stopped beside Sasuke with a smile. "Thanks for waiting bastard" he added with a teasing tone.

"Hm, I can't wait for too long. You will always come running either way" Sasuke replied as they began to walk. The air was cold making Naruto wish he brought his hat with him, good thing he had a warm jacket.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that you can't wait for me" he replied teasing his boyfriend. He began to smile more when he thought of Sasuke as his boyfriend, he couldn't believe it was reality just yet.

"Hm, if you come at the same time twice a week I can begin to wait for you. But knowing you, you wouldn't do it even then" Sasuke replied turning his head to meet Naruto's wide eyes.

"Don't think too low on me. I came on time before, I could do it now too. I just choose to sleep other than getting up and doing nothing until I get to school" the blond explained with a soft voice and a small smile.

"If choosing to sleep over getting in time for school is smart everyone would be late for school" Sasuke said obvious questioning Naruto's logic mind.

"I'm a teenager, of course I need sleep. I go to sleep early and all, I'm just can't wake up from the alarm" the blond explained simple as he looked at Sasuke.

"You really are deaf when you're sleeping" Sasuke replied making the blond huff a little.

"I'm not deaf, I just sleep very heavy. Not like you, who always wakes up with the slightly of sounds" the blond respond with a little smile "I remembered when we slept over each other's house when we were little. You would wake up at every sound and couldn't sleep a blink" he added.

He remembered it clearly, the young Uchiha always woke up and got Naruto to wake up too. Naruto got annoyed at him at first, asking why Sasuke always got so paranoid at every sound. He was too young to understand that Sasuke was afraid and got irritated that he couldn't get his sleep back. Sasuke didn't wake him up after that, now thinking back at it. Sasuke probably were awake most nights not wanting to bother little Naruto's sleep.

"I have sensitive hearing and I'm a light sleeper. I was even more when I was a child too" Sasuke replied as they began to see their school coming in front of them.

"I remember that you have sensitive ears, you can hear things from a long distance" the blond said smiling at Sasuke. "Kinda cool, you know hearing things that probably other won't hear and all that" he added thinking it was pretty cool after all.

"Hm, not that "cool" as you think" the raven replied mocking the blond.

"Don't be mean, I just gave you a compliment" Naruto replied with a huff as he looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"Hmm, thank you then" Sasuke replied making Naruto smile at him.

"No problem bastard" the blond replied as he walked closer to Sasuke then normally.

The lunch began and Naruto sat beside Sasuke while Sakura sat across him. He got the ramen out and smiled at it, Kushina knew him so well. He needed to boil water, which he got annoyed at. He let out a sigh when he remembered that the cafeteria had a water boiler.

"Don't wait for me, I just need to get the water then I can eat" the blond said before moving to the cafeteria. The lunch hall had many people and it annoyed him slightly.

"Excuse me! Can you boil some water for me?" he asked one of the men behind the counter. His eyes were filled with hope, wanting his ramen.

"Okay, It will be done in about two minutes" the man replied making the teenager smile.

"Thanks!" he responded with a smile.

He turned to look at the people around him, looking at Sasuke and Sakura sitting at the table. They didn't seem to talk much, but from this far away he could only see large movements. He looked over the crowd, seeing Sai sit alone against the wall his art block up. Blue eyes looked at the pale boy, he felt a light shiver but tried not to pay much in mind. Sai did touch his ass once, he hated that Sai did it. He felt disgusted by the thought of someone else except Sasuke touching any part of him.

Sasuke was the only one who would touch him, they were boyfriends after all. He didn't really know if Sasuke had gotten angry at Sai for touching his butt or if Sasuke got angry at Sai for being an idiot. Sasuke did say he had been in love with Naruto for a year now, he wasn't sure if Sasuke was the jealous time though. He was thankful that Sai didn't bother him anymore even if he felt slightly bad because of it. Sai didn't seem to have anyone other than them.

"Hey, blond kid. The water is done" Naruto turned quickly at the man behind the counter talking to him. He took his ramen cup, bring it forwards and opening it up.

"Thanks" Naruto replied with a small smile as he purred the water into the cup. He made eye contact with the man for a moment before he turned and went to Sasuke and Sakura. They seemed to begun to eat, he didn't complain though.

"I got my ramen here and I'm soon satisfied" the blond said as he sat beside his boyfriend. He took his chopsticks and broke them in two. "I got miso favored today, been a while since I actually ate ramen, I don't get how I could live without it" he added almost talking to himself.

"Its good that you don't eat it every day, your body doesn't work good with all that ramen you keep eating" the pink haired replied after swallowing her salad with a smile.

"I know your health and all. But I can't live without ramen, It too good not to enjoy" the blond replied as he checked the clock a moment.

"Yeah I know" the girl replied simply with an unimpressed tone.

The three of them stood at their lockers, Naruto turned to see Karin look at him with her red sharp eyes. She made a gesture with her head that she wanted to speak with Naruto and began to walk with powerful steps. He felt his heart speed fast, knowing she seemed very serious about something. He needed to speak to her.

"I need to do something, don't come after me" the blond said trying to sound happy and cheerful but knew his acting didn't pull off. He followed the red haired from a distance and he walked with determine.

She walked up the stairs to the roof, the blond wondered what she wanted from him but figured that it had to be something with Sasuke. He felt his body tense and he walked strong and not at all insecure. It was windy on the roof, but only slightly. Karin turned to look at him, her sharp eyes harder than usually.

"Why am I here?" the blond began, his voice strong and without any hesitation.

"What have you done to Sasuke-kun? He's not like he used to be" Karin asked demanding the answer. The blond raised his eyebrow in question.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, I haven't done anything bad to him" Naruto replied honestly not sure what she was talking about.

"He doesn't want to be with you, can't you get it through your thick head?" the red haired gave in respond, her tone harder than before. He rolled his blue eyes at her slightly.

"You know that gets boring hearing every time. You want him, but you can't have him. No one can do anything about it" the blond said with an irritated tone.

"You are the only thing between me and Sasuke-kun. I'm almost beginning to think you are in love with him" Her hands on her hips she replied strong. The blond began to smile slightly, his own knowledge above hers right now.

"Perhaps I am. I'm in love with Uchiha Sasuke and Karin, I never give up on something" the blond replied with a small smirk. Karin eyes widen slightly before returning to normal.

"Hm, Uzumaki's have a thing for Uchiha's it seems. I will get him though, I can promise you that I will get him before you lay your hands on him" Karin replied strongly and confident.

"Karin, I admire your confidence but I won't give up and you should. Why can't you let it go?" the blond responded and saw Karin pull her glasses up.

"I got a connection with him, I won't let it go for another Uzumaki. Don't think too low on me" The girl replied so sure that almost gave Naruto shivers. He began to wonder and without hesitation he opened up his mouth.

"So you've met before? When?" he felt himself get worried, for some reason he didn't like this feeling. Sasuke seems to be hiding things from him and he hated this feeling not knowing the whole truth of something.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't say everything to you, I hope you know that. Your blue eyes are so naive" she replied in a tone that gave Naruto shivers.

Sasuke hide things, he knew it well and it annoyed him to death. He thought that Sasuke would tell him if he had known Karin from before. He didn't like this feeling and felt a rock in his stomach begin to form. The door behind him opened up and he turned quickly to see Sasuke walking towards them.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Karin asked with a surprised tone as Sasuke walked to stand beside Naruto. The blond looked with widen eyes at his boyfriend.

"You wanted to talk to my boyfriend. I wanted to know what's going on here" Sasuke simple replied. Karin's red eyes widen at the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Since when are you two boyfriends? I never thought that you would be gay Sasuke-kun" The red haired said with a low tone.

"I'm not gay. I'm demi sexual, I can't fall in love with someone without having a bond. I'm not single Karin get it through your mind" Sasuke replied with a strong and irritated tone. Naruto haven't seen Sasuke this way for a long time, it meant that Sasuke got very annoyed at Karin.

"I won't give you up Sasuke-kun, I hope you know that" Karin told him, her tone low and weak.

"Know when you've got beaten Karin. I'm not your boyfriend and will never be yours" Sasuke responded.

"I thought we had something, you know that too" Karin told him, her red eyes widen.

"You thought wrong, trusting your stomach too much" the raven replied. "I'm Naruto's boyfriend and will be as long as Naruto wants too" he added strong.

"Sasuke-kun, I hope you know that you can always come to me when you want something. But right now I believe you. I won't tell anyone about your relationship with Naruto, knowing you probably want to keep it hidden" Karin replied simple without much hesitation.

"Thank you Karin" the blond for once spoke, his eyes warm and almost felt bad for the girl.

"I'm not doing it for you Naruto" Karin replied a bit too strong.

"Yeah I know, but I said thank you either way" the blond replied as the wind began to slow down around them.

Sasuke was close to him, those pale arms protecting him from things he didn't even know what dangerous. Sasuke's head on top of his he breathed in the smell of his boyfriend. He wanted to be like this for a long time, he almost began to feel sleepy.

He tightens his arms around Sasuke's waist, his head against Sasuke's chest hearing the steady beat of his heart. He like this, they didn't need to be sexual or anything. He could relax with this and enjoy it completes. He didn't want to think what his parents would say if they saw them like this. He didn't think they would react badly at all. He just wanted be with his boyfriend for now.

"You really like to cuddle" the Uchiha muttered making the blond smile slightly and pull his head out of Sasuke's chest. Blue eyes searched for dark ones with brightly.

"Yeah, I love to cuddle and you are my new pillow" the blond teased before leaning in making their lips meet. It was a gentle kiss but a sweet one, before Naruto broke it and began to cuddle in Sasuke's chest once more.

"Hm, I'm stuck here aren't I?" Sasuke said low and a little irritated making the blond hug him slightly tighter.

"For now yes, unless I need to pee or eat" the blond replied smiling a little against Sasuke's chest.

"I should have known that you love cuddling" the raven muttered and let out a small sigh.

"Yeah you should. But not even the Uchiha's can know everything" the blond replied to his boyfriend. "You will now be my human pillow when you are over" he added.

"Hmm" he heard his boyfriend reply.

The blond felt himself drift to sleep, it was so warm against Sasuke and felt safe with him. It was a comfortable feeling that made him want to cuddle even closer to his boyfriend. He could lay like this for the whole day, but he would get slightly bored by it. He pulled out his head from Sasuke's chest, looking at the dark eyes.

Their lips met, neither knew who leaned in first. Their tongues began to trail out and exploring each other's mouthed, saliva mixing in-between it. They broke the kiss too breath, their lips nearly touching. He could feel Sasuke's breath against his lips before he leaned in once again.

Naruto took the dominance, he flexed his muscle making it harder against Sasuke's tongue. He let a hand trial to his neck, letting it rest there while exploring the mouth. Their tongues rolled over each other, making the blond moan slightly at the feeling. He dominated the kiss, loving the feeling of being the one in control.

They broke the kiss for a moment for air before they began to kiss once more. He couldn't stand not kissing Sasuke, he wanted him too much for too long. He couldn't handle it completely but he needed the feeling. His hand trailed up the thick dark hair, tugging it slightly loving the feeling of moving his fingers through the soft hair.

"I like your hair" the blond said as he panted slightly for air as he kept moving his fingers through the hair.  
"Always the one stating the obvious" the Uchiha replied almost rolling his eyes. The blond kissed him once again, never getting enough of the taste.

He grabbed the hair slightly harder soft movements with his fingers against the scalp. His tongue met Sasuke's without much hesitation. He could do this every day for now on, never once getting tired of it or enough. He let out a light moan as Sasuke trailed his hands over the tan neck. Their tongues got more sloppy and dominate as they began to slightly tug one anthers hair.

He groaned slightly before sitting up slightly, Sasuke copying the move made Sasuke against the wall and Naruto pressing slightly against him. The change of position made Naruto lose his loose the grip on Sasuke's hair, his hands was against the bony hips. Sasuke's hands were on top of Naruto's head playing with his hair. They broke apart for air panting slightly.

"You seem to like my hair too" the blond said slightly husky and low.

"You look good in long hair, you would look weird with short hair" the raven replied as pale hand played with the blond locks.

"I never thought of cutting my hair short but my bangs are getting kinda long now" the Uzumaki replied as his hair kept getting in his eyes.

"Cut the bangs then, but leave the rest of the hair long" The blond smiled slightly before leaning in once again towards the Uchiha.

"Hmm, maybe I will" he said before he met the lips of his boyfriend once again. Their tongues began to play slowly, taking time to explore and feel each other's mouths.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here comes the new chapter. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter sixteen

Naruto pulled up his arms above his head as he let out a soft sound. Sasuke was focused on the assignment but Sakura gave him a look that she found him annoying. He let it past though he leaned in beside his boyfriend, looking at Sasuke's long fingers press each button in a tapping sound. Sasuke sat in the middle with the computer with Sakura and Naruto sitting beside him on each side.

"This looks pretty good, I think we're very good as a team" the blond said cheerful and a small smile.

"We need to finish up my part, then we can go through it and see if there's something that can fix or not" the girl said and Naruto felt a little bit off. Sasuke and Sakura were so organized, they always took care of things that was needed. He never did that and felt a bit of an outcast.

"Yeah, but I still think we make a good team. I kept the ideas going, you two organized it and writes it. We should be a team more" the blond responded, his blue eyes looking at the girl.

"You gave us the assignment where we should organize it. We didn't decide it ourself, though it went good in the end. I hope we get a good grade on this one" Sakura replied before turning her eyes to the computer.

"I'm sure we will, I'm pretty confident that we will. We put some heart in this and it turns out to be great" he looked at the computer, Sasuke's perfect spelling and grammar showing through.

"There's just a bit more now, then we're done with this. We need to practice but we got the paper done" Sasuke said as he still wrote. Naruto leaned slightly forwards, his eyes looking at the computer screen more closely. He knew that he needed to practice it, he sucked at English and was one of the subjects he almost failed at.

"You are so good Sasuke-teme. I don't get how you can have such good English" the blond said beside his boyfriend, their shoulders touching each other slightly.

"I like reading, some words I pick up" the raven replied not focusing on Naruto that much. The blond grew slightly annoyed at it, he wanted Sasuke to give him all the attraction "Done" his boyfriend added.

"Amazing Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied as she scanned the text on the computer. "I don't see one flaw at all" she added with a surprised tone.

"Finally, its done!" the blond said with a bright smile. He saw Sasuke look at him from the corner of his eye, which made Naruto smile even more knowing he got his boyfriends attention.

"It was a long assignment but I'm quite happy its done" Sasuke replied satisfied.

"We all deserve a good grade according to me. But the next task is to speak about it right?" the blond asked openly to his friends. He was good at speaking and making people believe him, he was quite sure it was alright for him.

"Yes, that's the point of the whole assignment. But we get a grade in the whole task, both writing and talking" the raven replied slightly annoyed at Naruto.

"We know our parts and what to say. I'm guessing that we can just go home now" the blond responded with a huff. "I don't want to go home, can't we do something else?" he added instead.

"I need to get going, my mother wanted me to help her with something" Sakura replied slightly annoyed.

"I think I'm alone at home, we could hang out there" Sasuke responded making the blond smile brightly.

"Thanks Sasuke-teme, you're my prince in armor" the blond teased him with a bright smile. Sakura looked weird and uncomfortable at them, her green eyes worried making Naruto's stomach turn in discomfort. He looked a bit more serious at her, thinking if he could ask her what's wrong with Sasuke beside him.

"Did something happen just now Sakura-chan?" he asked trying to get her to meet his eyes. He got worried about it all, he never liked having someone not happy.

"You two aren't telling me something, I know you can have your own private things. But I'm a part of the group too, I think I deserve to know" Sakura replied as she looked at both Sasuke and Naruto. He swallowed slightly, trying to meet Sasuke's eyes. He wasn't sure if Sasuke wanted Sakura to know which left him in a uncomfortable situation.

"That's what I meant, you two won't answer and Naruto's never quiet" Sakura added slightly annoyed and with a huff at the end. With big eyes she looked inpatient at them both.

"We are together, as in boyfriend and boyfriend" the blond blurred out, not looking at Sasuke at all. Seeing Sakura's large eyes widen more before they narrowed. "But that doesn't mean that we can't hang out. It won't make a difference even if we were in a relationship or not" he added trying to sound more happy than he was.

"It did change, that's why I noticed. When did this happen? Who asked who first?" Sakura replied with curiosity that hide the worry and anger. Naruto smiled a little and felt a blush come up on his cheeks.

"We have been in a relationship for a month. I asked him after he kissed me, that's what happened" Sasuke slide in the conversation as he explained fast forward what had happened.

"You know you could be a little nicer towards her bastard" blue eyes looked at dark ones for a moment as he talked. He looked at Sakura then, her eyes sad and a fake smile on her lips.

"Sakura-chan I hope you don't think this will get weird or anything. It won't I hope you know that" Naruto said with confidence and hope that she would understand.

"Its just that I will be the third wheel, you two will be all cozy and I don't even have a boyfriend" she replied honesty "I saw some changes between you two, but I couldn't figure out what. I should have noticed it before though" she added.

"Were we that noticeable? I thought we hide it quite well" the blond asked with a raised eyebrow. He really did think they were hiding it pretty well, which was weird to hear that they didn't hide it.

"I could see it but it could be that I hang out with you two quite much. You two shine when you are with each other, but Naruto was a bit more touchy than normal. But I think it began before all this, you probably just didn't notice it or could put a name to the feeling" the girl explained that made Naruto lean slightly more in to Sasuke.

"Sasuke you shine when you are with me, that's so cute" he teased his boyfriend with a small smile.

"If you wanna keep your balls you should keep your mouth shut" Sasuke respond with a threat that didn't scare Naruto at all.

"But you like my balls and I like them too. If it makes you feel better, I shine when I'm with you too" he gave a grin towards his boyfriend.

"To think you two got boyfriends before I did. But you two are a perfect match so its fine" the girl said with a small smile.

"But thanks Sakura-chan, you deserve someone too" Naruto smiled slightly without seeing her sad eyes looking at Sasuke.

"Thanks. I need to ask though, what's your sexualities?" the girl asked with bright eyes with curiosity.

"I'm bisexual, but I'm all Sasuke's for as long as he wants me" the blond looked at his boyfriend with a small smile.

"I'm demisexual. That's the only explanation for me to like someone like that" Sasuke teased slightly making Naruto want to hug him.

"I'm hot I don't get what you're trying to imply!" he faked getting hurt with a huff at the end.

"You never looked on someone else, it all falls in pieces now" Sakura replied with a tiny smile and sad eyes.

"You really watch us like a hawk, that's almost creepy Sakura-chan" he teased her with a small smile. He got so much comfortable now that Sakura seemed more happy about all this.

"Its not like I want to! I just see you two all the time, I don't do it on propose" She defended herself with a huff.

"Its hard not hearing you all the time. You never shut up, kinda hard not too" Sasuke gave in side with Sakura. Naruto was in slight shook that it was two against him.

"Don't take her side! I'm your boyfriend, you should pick my side!" the blond said faking that he was hurt.

"I'm just honest, you talk so loud. I take the side that's right, Dobe" Sasuke responded making the blond huff once again.

"Bastard!" he said with a small smile but half angry.

Naruto liked Sasuke under him, it felt good in his heart and lower regions. He let his tongue out, trailing over Sasuke's thin lips asking for entrance it didn't take long until Sasuke had his mouth open. Their tongues rolled over each other without much of a fight for dominance or anything actually. He let his arms rest beside Sasuke's head meanwhile they kissed, he just loved doing this. The feeling is beyond amazing and he loved all of it.

They broke the kiss for air as Naruto kissed lightly against Sasuke's neck, without leaving much of a hickey. Sasuke's skin was soft against his lips and he heard Sasuke moan slightly which made him smile against the skin. He trailed upwards then, meeting his boyfriends lips in another kiss. Their tongues began to play once more and so did Naruto's fingers, they trailed over the slim stomach.

"Naruto" Sasuke breathed out and Naruto stopped his movements and opened up his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

"Is something wrong?" the blond asked worried as he searched for anything that could look like discomfort.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to become hard" The blond smiled slightly before kissing his boyfriend's lips.

"What if I want to make you hard?" he blurred out without control "We don't need to go all the way and I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable " he added truly honest. Sasuke seemed to search something in his face but didn't know what

"Lets not go all the way, but I want you too. Don't forget that I want to see parts of you too" Sasuke smirked slightly making Naruto's dick twist in his pants slightly.

"Of course, doing one to get one right?" the blond leaned in to kiss Sasuke.

Their tongues began to play, rolling over each other without much care of the world. He let his hands trail over Sasuke's stomach still covered by the shirt, until he found his way in-between Sasuke's legs. He began to slowly rubs Sasuke through his jeans, feeling the dick slowly getting hard. He smiled through the kiss and began to slowly kiss rougher.

He softly bites those thin pale lips, slightly playing with the bottom lip. He let his hands trail over Sasuke's half hard cock, rubbing it till hardens. Sasuke let out a moan making Naruto's confidence strike higher than normal. He felt a hand in between his own legs, his half hard cock getting rubbed by Sasuke's hand. He let out a moan and kissed Sasuke rough, biting the raven's lips.

"Fuck you make me so hard" the blond moaned out in between kisses as he let his hips roll against Sasuke's.

"Hm, pretty obvious" the raven teased Naruto. The blond quickly moved down Sasuke's body, his hands trailing over the sides of Sasuke's body. He was face to face with Sasuke's hard on, clothing is the only thing that keeps them apart. He looked up to see Sasuke's eyes on him, he asked for some kind of permission which he got.

Tan hands began to unbutton the pants and pulled down the zipper, Sasuke lifted his hips and tan hands pulled down the pants. Sasuke's briefer were black and seemed very tight right now. He pulled down the briefer and threw both the pants and briefer somewhere unimportant. He saw Sasuke's long dick stand proud against the dark blue shirt he wore.

He began to pump the cock, long enough he needed two hands to cover the whole. Sasuke let out a moan that sent his own blood flow downwards quickly, he licked the tip softly. The taste were bitter but somehow sweet, he let his mouth around the head sucking on it hard. The mushroom head were wet and hard against his tongue it leaked some pre cum.

He opened up his mouth some more taking in more of the cock inside his mouth. He heard Sasuke moan once more and he began to move up and down with his head a few times. He let his hand be at the base of the cock, the pubic hair teasing his hand slightly but more focused at the cock inside his mouth.

"Pretty big" he breathed out before he went down the cock. Sasuke couldn't reply he was more focused at the pleasure he felt in-between his legs. Naruto let Sasuke trust his cock inside his mouth trying to take more cock each time but failed.

"Hm I wish I could say the same" Sasuke breathed out while the blond still worked on the cock. He stopped his movements, his eyes locking with Sasuke's dark ones. His own cock was painfully hard and he began to rub himself softly, he moved the hand up and down softly.

"Let me take care of that" Sasuke said making Naruto look up at the dark haired before he changed position and pulled of his pants with his boxers.

Naruto's dick stood proud and leaned in to kiss Sasuke, their lips met quickly. Their dicks rubbing at each other made the friction get the best of him. Sasuke's hand wrapped around his cock made him moan loudly. He let his hips move on their own record, trust into the narrowed hand. He let out a groan once more, loving the feeling of someone else touches him.

"Let's finish together" he breathed out as he pulled his hand down between Sasuke's legs.

They began to pump each other moaning in the same rhythm, the blond let his lips meet Sasuke's while pumping. He let his tongue slip between Sasuke's lips and Sasuke opened up his mouth very easy. The rhythm got faster and harder, feeling himself getting closer he began to pump more knowing that Sasuke would know what it meant. He let out a groan inside Sasuke's mouth, he felt his stomach clench before sperm began to form and spread out of the stomach with groan.

Sasuke came a few moments later with a moan inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto moved away from above Sasuke laying next to him instead, panting slightly. He enjoyed the body contact, he couldn't wish for more than this beautiful boy next to him. He looked over to his boyfriend who panted slightly, he kissed him lightly.

"That was amazing" the blond commented as he made eye contact with the raven.

"Hm, not so bad yourself" the raven replied and the blond leaned in to kiss him once more. It wasn't sexual or anything, just a light touch of each others lips.

Naruto began to think though, he wondered if he was Sasuke's first or if Sasuke had done something sexual with anyone before him. He was a virgin, he was quite embarrassing that he was. But if someone would take it he wanted it to be Sasuke, they were boyfriends after all. But he wanted to be Sasuke's first too, he knew that he couldn't change it if Sasuke had been with anyone before.

"You're thinking about something" Sasuke's low tone woke him from his thoughts "You over think too much, what are you thinking about?" the Uchiha added with a low tone

"Don't worry your pretty head over this, its nothing" the blond tried making himself convincing but Sasuke didn't seem like to believe him.

"Is there something I did? Just out with it, you know I can read you like an open book" the blond looked at his boyfriend, leaning in slightly.

"Its just something that I began to think about, it's nothing to worry about" he tried to ensure his boyfriend that it was fine but it got to the opposite. Sasuke's movements were fast and was above him in a second.

"Don't make want to regret what we just did a moment ago. We are boyfriends, the least you can do is tell me what's going on in that blond head of yours" blue eyes widen as he looked at the raven on top of him.

"Have you ever done this with anyone before me?" he blurred out before he could think what he should say next "I haven't seen you with anyone else but I would get jealous of them. I mean, I'm your boyfriend and I just kinda wanted to know if you ever done this or more with anyone else" he added with a slightly blush. He saw Sasuke have a small smirk on his lips making the blond even more flushed.

"You were my first boyfriend, kiss and now this. I'm all yours. Have you done anything with anyone before me?" Sasuke said and the burden on his chest became easier.

"Nope, your my first. I haven't seen anyone I found more than just attractive. I like you more than just that" Naruto said as he let his large hands rest at Sasuke's hips. Sasuke leaned in meeting half way before their lips touched.

"Good, because I want you to be my first"


	17. Chapter 17

**So. I'm still thinking about the last chapter. I did think about re writing chapter three that I didn't have time to re write and finish it and upload it. Or I'm just doing a thank you chapter and a small scene when they're older. Got any requests?**

* * *

Chapter seventeen

The class clapped their hands as a team walked away from the front of the class. They were good, really good. Naruto didn't want to lose, no matter if it wasn't a competition he didn't want to make the rest of the team get a bad grade. He looked at the paper in front of him, the perfect English writing by their minds.

"Team seven, come up and show us what you wrote about" Kakashi lazy said behind his porn book. The three of them stood up and began to walk to the front.

Naruto stood in the middle and Sasuke on the left of him and Sakura on his right. He looked over the crowed classroom before he took a breath and took slightly look at Kakashi. Kakashi gave a nod and the blond returned it. He gave a small nod to Sasuke too, making him return it slightly.

"Love is a strong feeling that has many ways to describe it in. The feeling is often described as s two sided coin, the feelings can be compliantly opposite of each other. It can be warm, lovely when love can be accepted. Love can be hard, lonely and depressing. The body reacts on both ways, but study says that the person smiles more and speaks more freely if they are with the person they love" Sasuke explained with a low but trustworthy tone. "Love is something you can't ask for or something you expect given therefore love is a hard task to deal with" he finished.

"There are different kinds of love, it can be love for food, romantic or friendship. Love has no walls around it and is a huge feeling. A person can't change whom they love or not love, therefore love can be to any gender. The feeling of love is a powerful feeling that can make the person go weak by the pain or just by happiness" Naruto said his stomach getting butterflies while thinking about Sasuke "There are times where you want to change your love for someone, because you want to feel it for someone else and send it to someone that deserve it more. But we love whom we love, no matter how we try to make us feel guilty about it all." he added strongly talking out of his own experience.

"Love is something wonderful, hateful and right down horrible. It can be a thing that stands between you and the one you love, having fights and more. If someone loves you or you love them it could be worth it. But the path between them is thin and its hard" Sakura began her speech "But love is a wonderful thing, more than empathy or sympathy. You can show it more ways than one and it can be less hard for others to accept it or not" she added with a small smile. "Love doesn't need to be a strong bond of sort. Love can be so easy it got complex, but its one of the things we humans always done and forever will. Protect the ones we love and it would be fine. But with love it can begin wars between nations" she finished.

The class were silent, something Naruto wasn't sure was good or bad. He looked at Kakashi with a shy eye, Kakashi's Grey eyes looked at the three of them. The class began to slowly clap their hands together, before the three of them walked to their seats the claps were already gone. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not but decided that he shouldn't mind it much.

"Thank you Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. You made the presentation perfect" Kakashi said that made the blond smile.

Naruto looked at Sasuke reading on his own bed. He looked at his boyfriend, trying to get him to give Naruto some attention. The blond didn't like when people payed more attention on everything else except him. With his boyfriend here he found it even more irritated, Sasuke should watch him and not read some boring book. He let out a soft sigh before leaning in to his boyfriend.

"What are you reading?" the blond asked simple as he tried to see what kind of book Sasuke is reading.  
"Knowing you it's nothing you don't know about. If you want to do something read a book, just don't bother me" The blond huffed slightly at the response he got. He leaned in more to his boyfriend, his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Give me attention, I'm your boyfriend and I'm here. You should give me more attention and not on that book of yours" the blond said in Sasuke's ear, not at all sexual he just wanted the attention.

"You can't be all that I think and keep my eyes on. You should grow up with the thought of always being the centre of attention" Sasuke replied a little annoyed and it made Naruto huff slightly.

"I'm going to talk to you either you want it or not. Have you told your parents about us?" the blond blurred out feeling Sasuke tense at the question already answered him "You haven't done it right?" he added quickly before even Sasuke could open his mouth.

"No, I wanted you to be with me if I told them" Sasuke replied with a low tone. Blue eyes searched the pale face for more facial expression that could help him know what goes around that head.

"Are they accepting same gender relationships? I haven't been around them long enough to know if they do it or not" the blond asked with normal tone, trying to get answers from Sasuke.

"We haven't talked about it before. But mom seems to be quite accepting but father doesn't seem like that at all" the black haired gave in respond. The blond leaned in to give his boyfriend a small kiss before cuddling closer to him.

"Should we tell my parents first? I think its time for it, we've been together for a month now" the Uzumaki said into Sasuke's slim chest, breathing in the fresh smell.

"What brought this up? Why do you want to tell them about us?" Sasuke asked almost defending something Naruto wasn't sure of. He almost raised an eyebrow but didn't.

"I'm just saying that its perhaps a good time for it. As I said before, we have been together for a month. We should be honest with them and not hide it" the Uzumaki explained but felt Sasuke's body tense for some reason he wasn't sure why.

"Your parents are more accepting, if we need to tell to any of our parents it will be yours first" Sasuke said more straight forwards than normal and not at all hiding the fact that he don't want to tell his parents about them.

"What are you afraid of though? If they don't accept us then just move in with me, you're always welcome here" the blond asked as he let go of his cuddling position and sat up looking at Sasuke with harder eyes then normal.

"Don't try to understand something you can't understand. I never said that I wanted to tell them about us, it was your idea" the raven replied a little more harsh than Naruto were used too. He rarely saw Sasuke lose his calm self, which meant that he made him upset.

"If you don't want to tell them we won't, I just don't get your problem about it. I thought you were ready for it" Naruto replied fast and a little irritated about it. He searched for something in his boyfriend's face. Something that helps him get to the reason why Sasuke got upset.

"I don't get your idea with us telling them, if you want to tell them do so" Sasuke replied dry and a bit more harsh than normal.

Naruto's blue eyes widen and he actually felt hurt. He clenched his pants hard trying to conceal his anger but failing. He looked angry but it was concealed by the hurt feelings he actually got. He felt the feelings build up by the minute he was quiet.

"Can you stop being a bastard for once? I thought you wanted that but you seem to be a stubborn rock. But sure, we won't tell them. If you are ashamed of me that many lets hide it forever if that makes your pride better" the blond said without hiding his anger or disappointed. Sasuke looked at him with sharp eyes, the blond still clenched his pants tight. "I don't get why you are ashamed of me, I'm your boyfriend. You shouldn't feel like this about me" he added with more sorrow in his tone.

"I'm not ashamed of you" Sasuke began before Naruto looked very angry at him.

"Yes you are. That's why you don't want to show me for your parents. Stop having your pride in the way off what you truly want" the blond said fast and demeaning a real answer.

"You're overreacting Naruto, it's not that big of a deal" Sasuke tried to reason but Naruto tried to glare as far as he could possible make a glare.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about this situation! Can't you just let go of your pride of once!? For me?! For our relationship?!" he said loud and clear that made Sasuke's dark eyes widen before they narrowed down into a glare.

"Would that make you happy? To tell about our relationship to our parents? Because if that's it then I can do it" Sasuke replied straight forward and it made Naruto get triggered.

"That's not what this is about! I want you to do it for your own sake and not to make you happy! But you won't do it because of your freaking Uchiha pride. Let it go for one moment Sasuke! Once in your life!" the blond said loudly and angry. His eyes were hard but yet sorrow showed through.

"You keep saying that you want us do it for our sake, but you sound like you're trying to convince me doing it. If you really want us to do it then lets do it, I won't stop you now" Sasuke replied irritated.

"Yeah I'm trying to convince you. I thought you would like us to move to that step. But nope, everyone needs to bow down to the Uchiha" the blond rolled his blue eyes annoyed before he saw Sasuke's hard eyes grow sharper.

"It's not because of my surname that makes me like this. Even you could figure that out, not all bow for me either" Sasuke respond with an irritating tone.

"No, it's your pride that makes you like this. You couldn't possible want me for who I am" the blond said with a more low angry but so full of sadness.

"Naruto, look at me" the blond kept staring at his hands "You know I like you, what's this about?" he kept staring and his thoughts were wild inside his head "Come on, answer me" Sasuke said more desperately.

"I'm not good with this whole supporting thing, you always say that and I know I am. But I'm getting angry when you don't answer me. You need to speak to me" Sasuke tried to reason with him, tan hands began to whiten as he had clench the fabric of his pants so long.

"I can't find any other reason for it. I know I'm probably over reacting" the blond said through his teeth.

"You are. I don't get how you found that conclusion, I may not show it as much as you do. But don't get your head in a twist if you begin to think that I don't like you" Sasuke said, the blond still couldn't look at him. He listens to the words his boyfriend said he slowly began to open his eyes, before he knew it his lips were captured by Sasuke's thin ones.

He didn't kiss back right away, but he closed his eyes quickly. He began to kiss back, but only slightly. He didn't want Sasuke to believe that he had forgiven Sasuke or anything like that. But he liked to kiss his boyfriend, even if he was a jerk sometimes. Sasuke broke the kiss and blue eyes opened up.

"Why did you do that?" the blond asked low but slightly happy that Sasuke did it.

"I wanted too and I know you like kisses" Sasuke replied easy "I'm not ashamed to call you my boyfriend, I hope you know that. Why I don't want to tell my parents about this is because I'm not sure if I'm ready to lose them" Blue eyes widen at the easy explanation.

"If they want you to be happy they would let you decide on your own who ever you want to be with. We don't need to tell them, but I want to tell my parents. Even if I know you probably don't want too, I want too" he said as he let his hand began to loosen his clench and look at his boyfriend.

"I'm going to be by your side, but let's leave telling my parents for a week or two" Sasuke replied seeming more calm. The blond felt the burden let go of his chest before it returned slightly.

"I'm ready to go down stairs and tell them. Are you with me?" the blond said as he began to stand up Turing his head for Sasuke to respond.

"Right behind you" The blond smiled slightly as they began to walk down the stairs. The blond was tensed, but still had his goal with what he was doing. Sasuke walked behind him and they were doing this together and not him alone, which was a safe card. They walked to the living room and stopped.

"Mom, dad. Sasuke and I want to talk to you about some things" Naruto began and saw both Kushina's and Minato's eyes widen. "Can we take this in the kitchen table?" he added as he began to walk with Sasuke behind him.

They sat around the table, the air serious and meant business. It was very uncomfortable and he hated it so much. He never liked this kind of situations and now, with him being the one speaking gave him the creeps. He looked at his mother and father, the both pair of blue eyes looking at them like a hawk.

"Have you two done something stupid? Stole anything?" Minato began, the blond shook his head before looking at Sasuke. He breathed out and let the words fall out.

"I'm a relationship with Sasuke, we are together. He's my boyfriend and I'm his" he said and felt the heavy stone on his chest being lifted. He searched for something in his parents face, desperately trying to see if they were disgusted or anything like that.

"I'm happy for you two! You two really had us hanging!" Kushina said with a bright smile and warm eyes. Naruto looked shocked at her, not believing anything she said.

"I don't see the problem with you two being together. As long as you have safe sex" Minato added and Naruto began to sightly blush. "You have safe sex right?" Minato added that made Naruto blush a little.

"We are taking responsibility if we ever do it. No need to worry about it Minato" he turned to look at his boyfriend who replied like he was an adult.

"How long have you two been together?" Kushina asked with a smile that made Naruto smile back at her.

"A little more than a month. We confessed the same night before we decided that we would need to get together" he replied simply with a small smile.

"Thats sweet of you two. You share a bond with each other that's very strong, some will get jealous of it"Minatoo said with a small smile.

"I knew you two wouldn't be satisfied with only friendship, Sasuke-kun would be too jealous and Naruto would be too protective" The woman explained with a smile, as the blond looked at her with wide eyes.

"You two knew about this before we even knew?" the blond asked shocked at his parents. The two adults smiled at each other.

"You two shine when you are with each other. We've noticed it ages ago, you make each other a better person. Its needed in a relationship too work, with both wanting something you could make great things" Kushina said with a small smile.

"You noticed how we react with each other too?" Sasuke asked for once which made Naruto almost smile at it.

"I did see it. You two been always almost inseparably when you were children. You claimed that you were rivals but you would never let anyone hurt the other. You grew a bond that's stronger than normal people share with each other" Minato explained with a small smile towards the teenagers.

"Thanks for accepting us" Naruto blurred out without thinking much.

"We were hoping for this to happen. You two are the only ones that deserve each other, it's the truth" Kushina said with a confident smile.

They talked through the evening, until the two teenagers went up to Naruto's room. Naruto felt relief that this was over, the fight was just a thing that brought feelings he didn't know he felt. He hugged his boyfriend, his arms against Sasuke's bony hips.

"That went well" the blond said with a smile as he looked into his boyfriend's dark eyes.

"Yeah it did" Sasuke replied before their lips met half way.

The blond loved the feeling of Sasuke's lips, he opened his mouth and let the tongue slip between the lips. Their tongues met in a pay and they rolled over one another. Sasuke's hands went up Naruto's back and to the hair. Naruto moaned sightly at the feeling but still had his hands against Sasuke's hips as he let himself getting dominate through the kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**I've somehow figured out what I will do for my last chapter. Not proud. But I'll never be I guess.**

 **Warnings( for once): sexual things between S and N at the beginning**

Chapter eighteen

Hips rolled in the same rhythm above him, cocks wet from pre cum and rubbing against each other. The blond moaned as Sasuke rolled his hips hard against his cock, he panted as he hugged Sasuke's chest tightly. The wetness made the cocks grin against each other better, Sasuke's long cock slide perfectly over his own.

"Fuck Sasuke" he breathed out as he trusted up his own hips making Sasuke clench his eyes tightly. He let his mouth met his boyfriends, tongues began to play roughly.

"You are so hot below me, I like the sounds you make" Sasuke breathed out and lightly bite Naruto's lip. The blond let out a desparate groan and quickly changed the position so he sat up against Sasuke's cock.

"You looked good below me too, not that tough are you?" the blond smirked a little as he trusted his hips down against Sasuke's cock. Both moaned loudly, Sasuke's cock near the wet entrance.

"I can show you how tough I can be if you're up for it" Sasuke breathed out as Naruto leaned in kissing the thin soft lips roughly.

"Hm, who says I'll be the one bottoming?" he whispered against Sasuke's lips. He rolled his hips skillful making Sasuke moan against his lips.

"Stop teasing me dobe" Sasuke let out a growl that sent Naruto with a pair of rised eyebrows.

"Hm, no I won't stop teasing you" the blond replied as he slowly began to roll his hips. Sasuke's stomach was wet from Naruto's leaking cock and wet asshole.

"Fuck you" Sasuke groaned loudly with his eyes closed tightly.

"I could fuck you yes. So easily in this position, I wonder if you've let your guard down for once" Naruto said and saw dark eyes open quickly before he let out a groan.

Naruto woke up at the memory that had turned into a dream, they never done it the whole way. He didn't find it that important as long as he did sexual things that made their bond getting stronger he was fine with it. He liked the whole concept with Sasuke naked and he was in control. He liked the revers parts too, he wasn't really sure what he stood there but knew that Sasuke was the only one that he wanted to do this with now.

Naruto held Sasuke's hand lightly as they walked to the next lesson, they have been open with their relationship for a month now. The blond still waited for Sasuke to say when he wanted to tell Sasuke's parents about them, it annoyed him to hell. He was still happy that they were open in school, but they haven't been anything extreme, mostly only holding hands with each other.

"You two are making me the third wheel, its annoying" Sakura replied beside him which made him smile slightly.

"Its hard to keep my hands off him. I like him too much for that" the blond replied as he still held Sasuke's hand on his.

"I did not need to know that you can't keep your hands off him. Gross Naruto" Sakura replied with a grossed out face. Naruto raised an eyebrow with a fox grin.

"That way too, but I can't let anyone have him. His my boyfriend after all" The blond replied as they walked into the classroom filed with students.

"I know you two are boyfriends, but I don't want to know everything in your relationship" Sakura respond with a pink raised eyebrow. They walked to their seats, sitting down with a small sound.

"Its fun selling you like this Sakura-chan, you're pretty cute like that" the blond replied with a happy tone and with a small smile.

"I don't get what you're trying to say, you don't randomly give compliments. Have you taken something from me?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow and the blond faked a gasp.

"Nope, I just like giving compliments. Sasuke gets them all the time, right babe?" the blond said leaning in towards his boyfriend who sent him a glare.

"Don't call me babe idiot. You make it sound as if I were a child. You are the one whose younger between us" Sasuke replied annoyed and it sent Naruto smile awkwardly.

"Just because doesn't mean that I can't call you babe, babe" the blond gave a fox grin.

"Shouldn't Sasuke be the one calling you babe when you are the younger one between the two? You don't have any logic in how you think Naruto!" Sakura jumped in on the side of Sasuke. The blond almost rolled his eyes at it.

"Its boring to think of everything you do and not do. I want to live my life a bit, not being inside the box like you two!" the blond replied careless with a wave of his hand.

"I don't think inside the box. I just think life needs some organization, it works better that way" Sakura replied her pink hair flowing in her hair as she turned to look at the blond.

"Still boring, it's more fun to see what will happen and all that" The Uzumaki responded before the teacher came inside and the lesson began.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked carefully when Sasuke had gone to some kind of meeting that Naruto didn't remember the name off. Sakura looked at him with green bright eyes.

"No, its nothing" Sakura replied too low and unsure that made the blond pissed off.

"You act weird around us, I don't know what but I want to know" Naruto said more demanding and watched carefully at her.

"I said its nothing? Can't you listen for once?" the irritation in her voice sent blue eyes widen and him worried.

"Why are you acting this way then? If it was nothing you wouldn't need to react this way, but you did and it means something is different" Naruto replied honest and soon grew into irritation.

"Can't you drop it for once? Its nothing that you can change, me neither" Sakura tried to hide but Naruto saw through her act like an open book.

"If there's nothing I can change about it you can just tell me. Come on Sakura-chan" he pleaded hopping she would tell him about her problem. He didn't like people hiding things from him, but knew they always did either way.  
"I won't tell you, you would only feel bad about it" Blue eyes looked at her like a hawk "You always do" she added. The blond looked else where in thought, he probably would. But he felt worse when she didn't tell him.

"You're right, but I get more hurt when you don't tell me. I know you feel bad about something, I'm even thinking that I could be a part of it" the blond began staring at something without much thought into where "I wanna know what's bothering you, I won't leave until I know" he added before he turned to look at her. Her green eyes were widened before they rolled.

"I won't tell you. You're stubborn but I won't tell you this time. This time its something different that you don't want to hear me say" Sakura shook her head as her eyes began to harden.

"Stop caring about my feelings, it's about you this is about!" he said more demanding and straight forward.

"I can't think about you in this situation! You are part of this too!" she stops with an open mouth before her eyes narrowed down.

"You just said I was part of it, I should have the right to know. Come on Sakura-chan!" his voice turned loud and more desperately. He couldn't keep calm now, his eyes wide with concern.

"You aren't directly the problem, its just something that's been bothering me for a while now" she began her voice low and filled with emotions "I like Sasuke-kun, I've liked him for two years. I know he doesn't like me, he never done and he won't ever do. I'm not mad at any of you or your relationship" she finished with a small sigh at the end.

Naruto's head was filled with different thoughts, the guilt was heavy on his chest. The thoughts of him hurting Sakura, the pain he almost couldn't bear. He never meant to hurt anyone, he just never thought of Sakura would be the one getting hurt. He felt his chest tighten, the feelings making the body react. He couldn't sort his thoughts, they all hit him like a wall. He was so stupid, he never thought of Sakura. He didn't deserve any of this, he shouldn't be the one having Sasuke. Sakura would the one.

"Breath Naruto!" he heard Sakura call out to him. His breathing came out short and fast, he couldn't get air into his lungs. He slowly lost his balance and fell to his knees.

"Anyone helps!" he heard Sakura scream as the darkness began to fill his eye view.

Naruto woke up on a bed, he opened his eyes fast searching for anything that can make him recognize the room. He saw Sasuke look at him from a chair, Sakura stood up with widen eyes and looked at him.

"You're awake" Sasuke said as a statement before he stood up and walked towards his boyfriend. Naruto gave a nod and sat up in the bed.

"What happened?" the blond asked as Sasuke put a hand on a tan forehead.

"I'm guessing a panic attack, we got you to the nurse room. You blacked out from not taking in enough air in your lungs" blue eyes widen at the information before they trailed to Sakura.

"If I made you get a panic attack, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was that big of a deal" the pink haired said as she looked from Sasuke and to Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before his eyes landed on Sakura.  
"Did Sasuke say anything to you? I feel the uncomfortable air around us three" the blond began as he had his eyes kept looking at Sakura "Sasuke you did say something too her right?" he turned his head to Sasuke.

"No I didn't say anything to her. Don't get yourself even more worked up than you already are" the raven said low and tried to sound caring but the blond only got irritated. He frowned his eyebrows and looked at Sasuke annoyed.

"Stop trying to care, I'm not in a mood for one more that don't tell me anything. Just tell me, I'm already on a bad mood" the blond replied demanding an answer, he straightens his back and waited for any of them to reply to him. It was silence for a moment that have driven Naruto insane.

"Sakura told me what made you get a panic attack, that's it" Sasuke replied after the silence and the blond wasn't sure if he could believe his boyfriend.

"Did you know that she liked you? I want to know if you did" the Uzumaki felt his body tense when he asked the question, he wasn't sure what to expect for the reply.

"I told Sasuke-kun before, he turned me down without much explanation. When you got together I got the pieces to fit and I understood why" Sakura answered instead of Sasuke, blue eyes looked quickly at Sakura before they made their way to Sasuke once more.

"Why haven't you told me anything about this? I thought you would tell me stuff like this" the blond looked at his boyfriend with widen eyes. He was hurt, thinking Sasuke for once would tell him things like this. He wasn't angry at Sakura, but at Sasuke.

"You would do something stupid, I know you will. Things like this aren't that big of a deal you make them sound like" Sasuke replied meeting blue eyes. Naruto only grew irritated, angry at him. He couldn't understand why Sasuke kept things from him. He was hurt most of the time now.

"You could have just told me, would be so much easier for you. I wouldn't be upset right now if you just told me" the blond replied with hints of anger in his tone.

"You shouldn't be mad at Sasuke-kun, you should be angry at me. I was the one falling in love with him and not telling you first instead of him" Sakura broke in the conversation with an irritated voice and large eyes.

"It was your choice telling him and not me, but there still some kind of responsibility Sasuke has telling me" The blond defended with narrowed eyes on Sasuke. He wasn't sure what he wanted in this situation, he didn't want Sakura to be though. Sakura is one of his closed friends, but he would like to have this conversation with Sasuke.

"Can you leave Sakura?" The blond got brought up from his thoughts and mentality thanked Sasuke to be a bit too honest.

"Yeah, I hope you two solve this" Sakura replied as she stood up and walked lightly out of the door. The door closed and the blond let out a small sigh before looking at Sasuke.

"You shouldn't make such big deal out of this. You over thinking this" the raven gave in respond. Naruto stood up quickly, sending Sasuke in shook as he looked angry at him.

"Do you want to solve this or do you want to keep getting me irritated? If something like this happens more, I want to know about it. Can't you do it for our relationships sake?" the blond asked, more willing to agree on some kind of point.

"If you do the same I can do it. For our relationships sake" Sasuke agreed and the blond let his fingers slide into Sasuke's.

"Good, because I don't want this to be the thing that breaks us a part" Naruto said as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's soft lips. "I'm still angry at you, but as long as you don't hide things like that anymore I can get satisfied" he added.

"Hm" Sasuke respond. Naruto let his tongue slide out as Sasuke opened up his mouth and their tongues came out in a play. There was a fight for dominance that got it slightly rough but neither cared much about that. They just wanted the contact between each other.

He felt his boyfriend tense beside him, Sasuke's parents were in front of them as well as Itachi. They sat uncomfortable around the table, it wasn't a good day to have this talk but both of them knew that it was needed and Itachi had brought it up.

"I'm together with Naruto, he's my boyfriend" Sasuke broke the ice and Fugaku looked at something blank. Mikoto looked at them with slightly widen eyes and Itachi gave a smile towards both of them.

"By time you two became a couple, I'm glad for your sake" Itachi was the first one to speak and it made Naruto's chest lighten slightly. He met Itachi's soft eyes for a moment and gave a small smile towards the dark haired.

"I could guess that you two would have something going on, I'm happy for you two" Mikoto replied with a small smile. Fugaku still didn't meet his eyes and he felt Sasuke tense even more about this uncomfortable feeling.

"Thank you, Itachi and Mikoto-san" Naruto said with a small smile towards the two of them. He felt Sasuke's eyes stair at Fugaku, the blond swallowed slightly.

"Fugaku? Darling?" Mikoto asked with a light tone as she asked him concerned.

"I won't say its unexpected. I've noticed the bond you have, but I couldn't think of that one of my sons were gay" Fugaku said with his tone strong and demanding.

"I'm not gay, I just happened to fall in love with Naruto. I'm demisexual, father" Sasuke replied back with hints of anger in his tone.

"It doesn't matter if you like girls or not, but the one you choose was Naruto" Fugaku gave in respond with his eyes hard and narrowed.

"I'm sorry that I can't be the son you want, that I'm a disappointed for you. I still stand my ground, I'm going to keep being Naruto's boyfriend with or without your permission" The dark haired replied.

It was silent after that and Naruto felt shivers down his spine.

"That went well, I guess" The blond said as he sat on Sasuke's bed, he still felt Sasuke being off. "Come on, sit with me" he added and with a soft glare Sasuke sat down on the bed.

"He didn't accept us, you know that to can you stop trying to cover it up?" Sasuke said beside him, he didn't like seeing his boyfriend look like this. He hated anyone he liked looking so broken.

"I'm trying to be positive here, Mikoto-san can probably make him change his mind about it" he said as his boyfriend looked broken at him.

"No, he's too proud for that. Not even his wife can change his mind about this" Sasuke's voice sound broken and low making Naruto look sad at him.

"If he throws you out I can always let you share my bed" he tried to make Sasuke feel better as he replied he let a hand onto his boyfriend's shoulder lightly.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is short, boring but all smut.**

* * *

Chapter nineteen

Naruto and Sasuke were in the Uzumaki's house, they sat on the bed with paper all over the bed. The blond looked at his boyfriend wanting the attention from him, he leaned in kissing his boyfriend's lips slightly. He sighs a little when Sasuke didn't kiss him back, but he stood up and put his hands on his hips slightly.

"If you don't give me attention which you don't, I'm going down and making some kind of food" he said as he began to walk out of his room and down the stairs quickly.

Neither of his parents were home tonight, it made his stomach get small butterflies when Kushina made this huge smile and said that Sasuke could sleep over before they left. He didn't know how to react it, he knew that hint very well. Him and Sasuke were three months in their relationship but they never had sex yet, even though they were very close having it they never done it completely. He wasn't very desperate having it, he had seen every part of Sasuke already. He was fine with all the sexual things they've already done, there was still a part that he knew would come soon.

He shook his head slightly, trying not to think of Sasuke that way before he was alone with Sasuke and had him above or under him. He felt the blood run down between his legs slightly and he decides that he didn't want to handle this now. He wanted food first before all that would happen.

"You don't know what to cook right?" the blond turned to see Sasuke looking at him with a raised eyebrow. The blond grew happy that Sasuke came down to be with him, but found it half annoying that Sasuke began the conversation with an insult.

"I'm an excellent cook, you've just never tasted it" he said as he threw an eye behind his shoulder before he opened up the fridge. He scanned the fridge, vegetables were there but he didn't want any of them.

"I've been with you since we were children, I'm pretty sure I've tasted your cooking. I rather not having to taste it. Let me cook something instead" Sasuke replied making the blond grump slightly.

"I'll cook some ramen, I'm hungry and it goes fast and is nice" He smiled as he took a step to the side and opened up a door and took out a ramen "Which flavor do you want?" he added as he took out his own favorite miso ramen.

"Hm, I'll make something different. I don't want to die from high blood pleasure" Sasuke replied with a roll with his eyes and stood beside Naruto who leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and Naruto grew satisfied that he got the kiss back, he smiled slightly before he broke the kiss.

"You can do whatever you want, but I'm making ramen" the blond said as he took began to cook his water to his ramen. "What are you planing to cook?" he added as the water boiled.

"I'm thinking of omelet or something like that" He looked as his boyfriend looked through the fridge and taking out eggs and some vegetates as well as butter. Slender hands took a knife and began to quickly cut the vegetates in a speed that Naruto only could think of was a part of being an Uchiha.

"You are so quick Sasuke, almost like a ninja" the blond said beside his boyfriend, his eyes focused on the quick movements.

"The Uchiha is said to be ninjas before, we had this eye power that was very powerful" Sasuke replied as the small pieces from the vegetables were done. Naruto turned his head in time for the boiler were done with the water and happily purred the water down the waterboiler.

"Now I need to wait four minutes" the blond saw Sasuke taking out a frying pan and butter.

They began to cuddle in the couch after the small dinner, Naruto leaning on Sasuke who had his arm around Naruto's wide shoulders. The blond had the remote and pressed through the channels bored, he let out a soft sigh and let his head fall into Sasuke's slim chest.

"I'm bored" the blond said as he stopped at some comedy that had fake laughs in the background.

"What do you want me to do about it?" blue eyes widen as he got a very good thought, he leaned in his lips near Sasuke's ear and let a hand trail over Sasuke's chest.

"We could go up stairs, it would be more fun just sitting here doing nothing" he smiled as he leaned in to kiss the soft lips.

"Hm, It could work for me" Naruto stood up quickly taking Sasuke's hand lightly and dragged him up the stairs. All the way to his room taking in Sasuke inside closing the door and pushing Sasuke up the door.

Naruto let his hands stay against Sasuke's hips as their tongues roller over each other in a skill way. He let out a groan when Sasuke's hand trailed to his butt and grabbed his butt through the pants tightly. He buckled his hips against Sasuke's their dicks rubbing on each other through the pants.

"You drive me insane" he moaned against Sasuke's lips, as he let his own hands trail to grabs Sasuke's booty tightly and pushing Sasuke's hips against his own harder than normal.

"Hm, glad to know I do" Sasuke breathed out as the kiss broke for air. Naruto took the pale hand and walked him to the bed. Sasuke was over him in a second, hands trailing over the blond's stomach and rubbing slightly against the small hard on Naruto had formed.

Naruto kissed Sasuke tightly and rough as his hands trailed over the t-shirt Sasuke wore at the bottom and dragged up. The Uchiha got the massage and took up his arms bringing the shirt of throwing the shirt somewhere in the room. Tan hands slides over soft skin, rubbing the hard nipples. He felt Sasuke's hands over his own shirt, before the dark haired did anything more Naruto pulled off his shirt quickly.

Their chests were pressed tightly as their hips rocked making the blood flow fast down below, he let out a moan as he kissed his boyfriend's lips. Tan hands found their way to the hard on between his boyfriend's legs, rubbing before he unzipped the pants and made his way under the briefer. The long cock were half hard as he began to pump as he felt the curly pubic hair move his hand each time he did so.

The blond looked shocked at Sasuke as the pale hand guided out Naruto's hand out of his pants. Sasuke pulled away from him which made him wonder if he had read the Uchiha wrong, he felt his cock grow harder as he saw Sasuke strip out of the rest of the clothes. Sasuke's perfect body was in display and the Uzumaki scanned the naked skin and decided that he would never grow tired of seeing Sasuke like this. Their lips met and the pale hands moved to a tan chest.

A tongue ran over the hard nipple and the blond let out a loud moan at the feeling, he wasn't used to the feeling and it felt amazing. The dark hair moved down the chest before stopped right over his cock, blue eyes looked down hungry. Pale fingers zipped up the pants and the blond raised his hips helping to get the pants and boxers off. His cock were hard against his lower stomach, thick and begging for someone to give it attention.

"Do you want to go the whole way?" Sasuke asked making the blond rise a eyebrow before kissing.

"I would like that yes, I can bottom. But don't think I'll do it all the time" he replied before he let his own hands slip to his cock. One hand soon became two with a different skin tone, he moaned loudly at the feeling.

Naruto moaned as he kissed roughly his boyfriend, his teeth making it sightly bleed. His hand slipped away from his own cock and made its way to the longer cock between the two. Half hard he began to pump his boyfriend into hardness. He felt himself losing the control slightly, wanting the feeling of Sasuke inside of him.

"I have condoms and lube in the night stand" he breathed out as the kiss broke and Sasuke's hand left Naruto's cock. The blond rubbed himself as he saw his boyfriend take out the lube and laid a condom at the night stand.

"You were expecting this to happen?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow as Naruto saw the liquid spread over pale fingers.

"Just do it, I've been wanting for this" he moaned as he felt fingers trail over his but hole. Long fingers only teased him which made him grow mad at.

"Maybe I'll just tease you, you wouldn't like it that way" Sasuke responded as he let slightly of a finger slide in the blond.

"Just do it goddammit!" the blond growled out as he felt a whole finger slip inside of him. It felt weird, something filling him up ever so slightly. There was pain, but the rhythm were slow and he thanked that Sasuke wasn't rough on him.

One finger became two and the pain spread more, he clenched his teeth slightly and Sasuke let the rhythm slow down into slow deep ones. He grew used to it and the third one came beside the two first ones. The pain spread more but knew it would get better afterwards. The pain disappeared and the pleasure was overwhelming. He began to rock his hips into the fingers inside of him, pre cum developing.

"Put the condom on" the blond growled out and Sasuke did as he was told.

The blond heard the foil open and saw Sasuke slide on the condom and stroking slightly. The Uchiha was over him, their faces near and Naruto's legs spread and tightly over bony hips. He kissed the pales lips before he felt something huge press against the entrance. He breathed in and out as Sasuke pushed himself in. He never felt so full of something ever in his life, it was pain but he was prepared well so it was minimal. He felt Sasuke's pubic hair tease him against his booty and knew that Sasuke was fully inside.

Hips began to roll and the feeling was powerful that it sent the blond moaning loudly. He felt the cock inside of him hit so many places inside of him, Sasuke felt so much bigger inside of him then he looks like. He kissed Sasuke as he let his arms tightly around Sasuke's back as the sound with skin meeting skin filled the room.

Both of them moaned loudly at the feeling, the pleasure filling Naruto's totality. It didn't hurt at the rhythm was perfect for his first fuck. He wasn't sure if he liked the position but it made him moan loudly as Sasuke's dick sided over a special spot that made him see white dots.

"I want to ride you" he breathed in Sasuke's ear that made the hips stop and slide out of him.

He moved quickly, his hips above Sasuke's cock as he took a steady hand as he lowered himself down. The position made Sasuke's cock hit places in him he wasn't sure existed, he lowered himself and moved up in the same rhythm as Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke hit the same spot over and over again, driving him to the edge of an orgasm. Their trusts drew uncontrolled and rough, both moaning out of pleasure. The blond came with a loud groan and pulled of the dick quickly as he saw white spots all over the place. He helped Sasuke get his orgasm with only a hand before sperm filled the condom.

"That was amazing" The blond panted heavily beside the raven. He leaned in to lay his head on the pale chest, feeling the chest move up and down.

"Not so bad yourself" his boyfriend replied.

The Uzumaki smiled slightly as he cuddles next to his boyfriends, their lower regions touching but no where sexual. He didn't want anything to happen between them, he didn't want to let Sasuke go ever. He loved Sasuke, even if he never said it to him. He wanted to grow old with Sasuke, seeing Sasuke getting gray hair. He didn't want this to ever break up, he enjoyed it too much.

"I love you" he muttered as he tried not to think how things would be without having Sasuke beside him.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked making blue eyes look up at Sasuke. He gave a soft smile and opened up his mouth.

"I love you, I know it may be too early. But I just wanted you too know" he said as he laid on his boyfriend's chest once again breathing in the wonderful sense.

"I hope you know that I'm not letting you go now" Sasuke muttered as his hold on the Uzumaki tighten.

"I hope that you never do" he replied as he let his head fall heavy against his boyfriend's chest.


	20. Chapter 20

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING**

* * *

Chapter twenty

Naruto woke up with his legs and arms around Sasuke's body, he opened up his eyes softly to look at his fiance. Sasuke always seemed to sleep so peaceful, even if the blond knew that Sasuke had nightmares sometimes. The blond smiled when he knew the day had come, their wedding day. They had talked on and off about it for the six years they've been together, and Naruto had the guts to purpose to the other. He remembers it as if it was yesterday, when he had went down on one knee and gave the slim ring to Sasuke.

He smiled as he pressed his body even more against the raven, loving the feeling of Sasuke's warm body against his. He knew waking up Sasuke would be his death, which left him cuddling even closer to Sasuke and giving him a light kiss on the pale forehead. He tried to move out of the bed as careful as possible not to wake up his soon to be husband. He let his legs swing to the floor, his feet touching the cold floor. He felt slim hand touch his wrist, making him look behind him.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, his bed hair all over the place making him looking more adorable than anything else.

"See you at the ceremony, I have a few things I need to do" he replied as he leaned in to get a kiss on the others lips. Naruto felt hands around his neck and Sasuke deepened the kiss as Naruto felt a hand slide down his stomach and into his private place. He let out a groan and let Sasuke take control.

Naruto looked around him, the crowd small with Sasuke's request to have a small wedding. Naruto wanted a bigger though, mostly to brag about that Sasuke would be his and no ones else. They had chosen a few that was close enough to both, which made it in totally twenty people. Sasuke never really got close to no one expect Naruto himself, but both were comfortable with those who were here now.

Sasuke walked in with a black suit, his hair to his shoulders and looked stoic as Fugaku walked him through the small church. Naruto felt his stomach filled with butterflies as their eyes met, he been never this happy in his life. He smiled as Fugaku left Sasuke at the altar, the raven walked the few steps towards Naruto and stood beside him.

Naruto almost shook as the priest did his talking, his heartbeat grew faster and his smile larger when the priest looked at him and gave a nod. "Do you Uzumaki Naruto take Uchiha Sasuke as your husband?" the blond smiled as he turned a little to look at Sasuke as he said "I do".

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Uzumaki Naruto as your husband?" Dark eyes fixed in the blue as the thin lips replied "I do" making Naruto grab the pale hands.

"You may kiss the husband" the priest smiled brightly at the too and Naruto jumped in Sasuke's arms dramatically. Sasuke fell to his butt and Naruto on top of him smiling brightly to the kiss making Sasuke get irritated but knowing his now husband he smiled into the kiss.

The end

Author's note.

Thank you all for those whom have read this story. Its not one of my favorites, I hate this. But I need to practice writing so I'll keep updating fanfiction stories. I'm grateful that you've had read this, even if you don't like it.


End file.
